The Sentient Grimm
by AdvanceGamer
Summary: Just read the dam story, I'm not going into detail, it's just about a Grimm that turned on it's own kind. you will obviously see errors so deal with it.
1. A Grimm Situation

The name of this Creature was Umbra, he was a Beowulf that is covered in bone armor, a creature able to sense only negative emotions, from what the humans could collect. But really Umbra was no ordinary Grimm, he was know as a Elder Grimm, a creature that lived for so many years and seen many battles. Umbra, was a very intelligent Grimm, he knew a lot about his own kind, including other species of Grimm. Umrba was a fierce fighter, able to take on two teams of Huntsmen and come out on top. He was the Queens prized Grimm. Umbra was not a strong as a Dragon Grimm, but he was close to one. Unknow to the queen is, Umbra hated his own kind, he found these human very interesting and grew disgust at the sight of his own kind killing so many humans, even the new borns that humans called children. Umbra watched many Huntsmen fall to the Grimm and the pain in his chest as he heard the pained cry as the huntsmen or Child gets ripped apart. Umbra couldn't even stand it anymore, and when he saw a women with a white cloak about to be taken by a group of Beowulfs, he snapped at the state the women was in aswell as her emotions that surrounded her.

She had huge gashes all over her body, her clothes were in shreds and a pool of blood was starting to form under the women. She had pale skin with black hair that had a bit of dark red at the end. Her sliver eye's were covered in tears as her back was pressed against a tree. Umbra felt her emotions and this was pushing his limit towards going rogue and saving this women. He growled as the pack got closer to the women.

Umbra felt, saddness, fear, and worry. These emotions always cause the old Grimm to stumble. He maybe be powerful, but he never once killed a human, he would only knock them out and drag them to a safe place before leaving. And Beowulf travels in packs, Umbra doesn't, he prefered to travel alone ever since he watched his own pack kill so many humans and what the humans call Fanuns. Umbra knew he was different, but what made him so special? He had no clue, but after traveling alone for so long he has grown distant to the Grimm, never wanting to be near any of them until one day he stumbled apoun a pack and he didn't think much of it until he heard a cry of pain which stop him in his tracks.

Umbra looked at the bleeding Huntress and watched as the alpha got closer to the downed human. Umbra growled as he felt his connection with the queen fade away as he got closer to the pack he quickly lunge at the closest Beowulf and the the connection dissapeared without a trace. Umbra stop for a second as he for once felt free like he had nothing holding him back along with the weight on his back disappearing. Umbra looked at the pack of Beowulfs after ripping the first ones throat out. Some looked at him while others were keeping an eye on their Alpha and Huntress. Umbra growled and charged forward.

The women winced as another sharp pain went up her body. She looked at her weapons which was far away from her person. A white pole with red curved blades at both ends of the pole facing the opposite direction of eachother. The women looked at her attackers to see the Alpha getting closer, it growled at her before it pounced at the wounded female. The womens life flashed before her eye's.

Her going to beacon and being put into a team and made team leader, later being married and having a healthy girl she named Ruby who now has a big sister who was called Yang before finally her vision returned to normal and the Grimm flew at her a full speed. The women tensed and closed her eye's and waited for death's embrace. After a few seconds the women opened her eye's only to gawk at the sight in front of her. A beowulf with has more armor then the alpha but was slightly smaller, has killed the pack and the Alpha. The women watched as the Grimm looked around before locking eye's with her. Summer then notice the silver glowing orbs the Grimm had. It wasn't the bright red she is used to see from Grimm, but a soft grey almost like silver.

The Grimm walked up to the women and sat down on it's hunches. The women and Grimm stared at eachother for a while before the women hissed as a spark of pain reminded her of her current condition. Umbra quickly walked up to the women and nudged her leg with his snout. The women opened her eye's and saw the Grimm looking at her. She was slowly getting her arua back but it was still a slow process. Umbra looked at the women's leg and saw many cuts and gashes cover her leg. He knew cuts can get infected if not treated so he had to find a way to clean them. So Umbra leaned towards her blood covered legs making the women tense and start to worry. The Grimm quickly rub his head against her leg getting some of her blood on his fur, telling her she will be fine. The women relaxed a bit as Umbra started to clean her wounds with his rough tounge. Umbra shivered at the taste, it was really good almost like a fresh kill from a wild animal he found around the forest, but Umbra snapped out of it and cleaned the rest of the womens wounds making the huntress shiver and sometimes stiffle a laugh as he licked her stomach or another certain part of her body. Umbra step back to see all of the womens wounds were clean but her clothes were still stained with her blood, and her wounds still needed medical attention. The white cloak she wore was also covered in the girls blood which gave her a weird appearance. The women gave the Grimm a smile in thanks which was really weird cause she has never seen a Grimm kill it's own kind to help a human. The women slowly stood up but was pushed back down by Umbra. The women looked up at the Grimm who shook his head at her. Umbra looked at her then his back. The women nodded slowly still unsure about this. The Grimm happily pulled up the badly hurt huntress and set her on his back. The women readjusted herself on Umbra's back before she looked at the Grimm who looked back at her. The women looked around the area before spotting her weapon along with the Grimm who followed her eye's. The Grimm walked over to the weapon and picked it up with his mouth. The women hesitated but reached forward and pulled the weapon out of the Grimm's mouth. The Grimm didn't do anything as the women checked her weapon and nodded. The Grimm sighed, glad the Women didn't try to kill him.

Umbra looked at the women and felt another presences approaching. Umbra knew who it was and he wasn't dieing today, neither was the Huntress. Umbra quickly dashed off letting the women grip on a piece of his armor for dear life. Umbra ran through the forest, doging a few low branches and making hard turns left, right. Umbra was so focused on running, he didn't feel the huntress grip loosen, but before she let go, Umbra came to a stop after he was satisfied that thing was far away. Umbra looked at the women and quickly regrets it as the women bonks him on the head which kind hurt since he didn't have armor covering his whole head except his face. Umbra growled as the women who stuck her tounge out at him. Umbra shook his head at her and finally decied to take the women home. Umbra looked at the women and she must of caught on, that the Grimm was needing instructions to take her home or to a hospital from what the Grimm heard humans say.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

After a few bad calls thanks to the women they both reached a clearing. Umbra knew this place, it was called patch a lovely place with great views. Umbra was knocked out of his daze as the women spoke.

"Thank you for getting me out of the forest, it's weird talking to you, most of your kind are mostly mindless beast that attacks anything that moves, but you attacked them to save me" The women said as she then smiled and pet the Grimm on the head. "Thank you for saving me, I live another day to see my family, and you can call me Summer, Summer Rose" Summer got off the Grimms back and turned around to face Umbra, she hesitates for a second before wrapping her arms around the Grimm's neck.

Umbra froze for a second as he felt his chest fills up with pride, and the emotions of happiness only made this hug more enjoyable... wait he felt Summer's happiness? The confused Grimm didn't notice Summer let go of him and back up. She smiled but winced when another pain sparked. The Grimms ears stood at attention as he snap back to reality and his worry for Summer returned. Umbra got closer to Summer to make sure she is ok. The huntress gave Umbra a reassuring smile and pet him on the head.

"Don't worry I will be fine, now please go before other people see you." Summer turned around and walked away making Umbra's ears flatten against his head. Umbra for once felt sad, he was alone with no one to be with and keep him company now that he went Rogue he had no one. Umbra sat on his hunches and lowered his head before whining like a dog.

Summer looked behind her and her heart clenched at the sight of the Grimm that saved her life, looking down at the floor as his ears flatten against his head and start to whine. Summer turned around her white cloak flapping against the wind. She pulled down her white hood letting her hair flow against the wind.

Umbra looked up and saw Summer looking back at him. She smiled and did a follow Jester. Umbra stood up straight his mood going wild which he showed by tackling Summer to the floor. She yelp and started to laugh as Umbra started to lick her face which reminds her of a familiar baby Corgi that is in the house playing with her daughter. Umbra stop his assault as Summer got up covered in saliva. Summer then realized her pain was gone which confused her. she looked at her wounds and was suprised to see her wounds were all gone, not even a scar was there. Summer had a tiny bit of arua left but not enough to heal her wounds so what healed her? She looked at Umbra who was looking at her now undamaged skin. Umbra stood infront of Summer and an Idea came to her. She wasn't sure if it would work but she had a theory She placed a hand on the Grimms armored chest and started to channel a tiny bit of her Arua. She recoiled as a burst of arua shot through her arm then through her body. Summers arua shined around her body which was a mix of red and white and she was shocked to see arua around the Grimm who had a black and white arua.

Summer stared at the Grimm for a while before said Grimm licked her face. Summer wipe the slober off her face and decided to deal with how a Grimm had arua later. Summer turned around and started walking as the Grimm followed close behind. The walk was only a few minutes and the duo soon reached a cozy wooden house. Summer smiled at the sight while Umbra continued to enjoy the scenery. Summer approached the house and climb up the three wooden step leading to a oak door. Umbra stay behind, knowing he was to heavy for the porch to hold his weight. Umbra looked at the house and gave it a once over. A two story house made out of only wood with a few windows, each window had a different color covers. Red, yellow and red again. The porch which Summer was on had a dark wood bench with a few pots that had roses in them and finally out in the distance was a hill that had a single tree on top with a swing.

Umbra looked at Summer as she opened the door and step inside the cozy house. Umbra heard shuffling inside it sounds like 4 people heading towards the front door, were Summer is.

"Summer!" "Mom!" The voices shouted making Umbra wince at the loud shouting. Umbra decided to look around to see if there was anything interesting around. The Grimm walked around the house and behind the house was a forge looking area, the place was covered in tools, scrap metal and other materials. The old Grimm looked around the forge like a kid in a candy store and pick up a few pieces of metal that was about a big as the doorways Summer went through and started to bend it which took a lot of effort. The metal was durable and sturdy, it seems who ever was here was trying to build a weapon judging from all the tools and Materials. Umbra has seen what the humans call blacksmiths, make weapons for humans to defend themselves. He knew how to disarm the hunters before attacking, but somes use there fist so Umbra had to think quickly to knock out his apponet.

Umbra heard a gasp behind him and turned around only to doge a wide arc from a long sword. Umbra skid back as he looked at who swung at him. It was a man with black hair and red eyes. Black pants with a grey vest, with a black and red cape. The persons weapon was a grey great sword that looked it could possibility turn into another form. Behind the man was a little girl no older then 5. The Grimm blinked as he gazed at the girl. She looked very similar to Summer just smaller. She didn't wear a cloak, only a small red shirt with small black pants, along with a pair of red and black shoes. She was a striking image of Summer. The Grimm tensed when the man pushed the girl behind her.

"Ruby, get your...dad" the man said as he prepared to charge forward. The little girl now know as Ruby, nodded and looked at Umbra before looking at the man.

"Ok Uncle Qrow, please be safe" Ruby said with fear in her voice as she ran back inside. Umbra wasn't looking forward to this. He fought many Hunters and put them into a comma but this one was going to be a challenge he can feel it and he was part of Summer's family. Umbra growled as the man took a step forward before dashing ahead. Before Umbra could even blink a body stood infront of him as a white cloak blocked his vision.

"Summer! What are you doing, I nearly killed you" qrow said with shock in his voice. Umbra looked at his saviour to see Summer in front of him with her arms spread out.

"You will not harm the Grimm that saved my life" Summer said with a firm voice as Umbra peaked pass Summer to see four people instead of Qrow. There was Ruby and two others that had blond hair. Qrow took a step back in shock at what summer said as he looked at the Grimm that was peaking his head over Summer's shoulder.

"Summer, are you hearing yourself, a Grimm, a mindless beast, saved you, from what?!" Qrow Shouted as Summer kept a stoic face.

"He saved me from his own kind" Summer said with a mean voice. She turned to look at the Grimm and smiled making Umbra's heart melt. She looked back over to the other to see Ruby hiding behind the man with blond hair and another girl that was older hiding behind the man aswell.

"Summer, a Grimm won't attack its own to save a human or Faunus" the man with blond hair said but flinched when Summer turned towards him.

"Well what would have happened if he didn't save me, I wouldn't be here at this very moment" Summer said angrily as Ruby went wide eye and ran towards her mother. Qrow tried to stop her but she got past him and into her mothers arms. Umbra's heart clenched at the sight as a crying Ruby was being held by from what was obviously her mother, Summer. Summer also had tears going down her face making Qrow and the blond man feel guilty. Umbra looked at the the little girl with blond hair and saw her purple eye's staring back at his glowing silver eye's.

Qrow put away his weapon and looked past Summer and Ruby to see the beowulf siting there staring at Daughter and Mother hugging eachother. But Qrow was then curious as to why the Grimm had grey eye's. The man with blond hair was also looking at the Grimm. Umbra felt eyes looking at him, but was too focussed on Ruby and Summer. He stood back on his paws and walked towards the two. Umbra stood behind Summer and nudge her shoulder. Summer wipe the tears away and looked at the Grimm that saved her. Summer smiled and looked at Ruby who was still crying but not alot. Summer turned towards Umbra so her daughters back was facing the Grimm.

"Ruby, sweety, meet the Grimm that saved mommy" Summer said as Ruby looked at her mom before turning her neck around to be face to mask with Umbra. Ruby squeaked and barried her head into Summers shoulder out of fear. Summer laughed and spoke in another motherly voice. "Don't worry, he's Friendly, he saved mommy, he is not like those other Grimm I tell you in stories, so please, greet the nice Grimm" Summer said which was enough for Ruby to slowly turn around and slowly wave with a shy smile.

"Hi" Ruby said as her innocent Silver eyes looked at the Elder Grimm. Umbra twitched before falling on his back. Everyone looked at the fallen Grimm with mixed feelings. Some were curious, amused and confused. Summer laughed as the Grimms legs twitch a few times. Umbra in his whole life never seen anything so cute and innocent, Ruby took first place in his mind... forever. Summer put Ruby down and Ruby walked over to the Grimm along with the girl with blond hair. Summer walked over to Qrow and the blond man that were currently side by side. Summer walked up to them and flicked them both on the forhead snapping them out of their daze.

"See, even a Grimm can't withstand Ruby's cuteness" Summer said with a smug look as she crossed her arms. Qrow's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked over to the Grimm to see it awake and playing with Ruby and the blond girl. "And look, it seems Ruby and Yang are having fun" Summer said as she looked at the two males. "Do you believe me now?" Summer said with a quivering lip as her eye's suddenly got bigger if possible as tears start to fill the corner of her eye's. Both males panicked at the sight of the face, they looked over to see the Grimm was frozen in place as the girls also watched as the two men shrunk at the sight of Summer's puppy eye's. The Grimm had to look away so he can continue his walk around the house as the girls were on his back laughing as Umbra purposely did a small skip in his steps a few times. Umbra smiled as he finally found a family to watch over eachother. Ruby hugged his back before barking was heard. Ruby and Yang looked up to see a small black and white Corgi barking at Umbra. Umbra stop walking and lowered it's head. Umbra growled a few times as the Corgi stop barking for a few seconds then barked a few more times before stopping as Ruby jump down from Umbra's back and ran up to the small dog.

"ZEWI" the small girl said as she picked up the small dog and hugged him close. Everyone smiled at the sight, including Umbra. Umbra felt Yang slide off and jog towards Ruby. Umbra looked at the three hunters and walked over to them. Summer saw the Grimm walking towards them and smiled.

"Ok we can't just keep calling you Grimm all the time" Summer said as umbra tilt his head to the side. Ruby and Yang heard this and ran towards Summers. Umbra shook his head at them as they starting pulling on Summers cloak with different names coming out of their mouths. Umbra simply started to trace something into the ground which got the groups attention.

"Umbra" Summer said outloud as she read the word on the floor. The Grimm nodded as the others went over the name. Ruby smiled and hugged the Grimm. Umbra smiled inside and rub his head against the small girl's head. Yang soon followed Ruby's example and hug both Ruby and Umbra. The adults smiled at the scene infront of them and they both knew they will no longer have an ordinary life which was fine by them. Not like they had a ordinary life anyways.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

(5 Years later)

A ten year old Ruby was currently in the livingroom waiting for Summer to finish her famous cookies which everyone in the house would die for. Ruby was currently looking throught a weapons magazine before hearing a ceramic plate being put infront of her and the smell of fresh cookies fill her nose.

Ruby lowered the magazine and her eye's sparkled at the sight of the cookies with a bit of steam coming off them. Ruby looked up at her mother who smiled at her and pat the top of her head before walking off. Ruby was quick to eat the cookies and almost ate all of them. She paused as the last two cookies were left. She looked at the front door and smiled.

Ruby grab the last two cookies and went outside. Summer peaked her head around the corner and saw Ruby gone. The Huntress smiled knowing where Ruby was heading already.

Ruby walked up the small hill where the lone tree was standing. Next to the tree was a sleeping Beowulf. Ruby crouched down and slowly creeped towards the Grimm before jumping forward and landing on the Grimms back. The startled Grimm shot up and looked on his back to see a giggling Ruby. The Grimm relaxed as his grey eye's watched Ruby roll off his back and onto the grass floor. Ruby looked up at Umbra and smiled at him after calming down.

"Sorry Umbra, I couldn't resist" Ruby said as Umbra rolled his eye's. Umbra suddenly sniffed the air and his stomach started to grumble. Ruby smiled and held out the two cookies towards Umbra. Umbra's mouth watered at the sight of two cookies in Ruby's hand already knowing it's was Summer's cookies. Ruby tossed both cookies at Umbra who caught both cookies and chomp down them. After he finished his warm and crunchy treat, Umbra nuzzled his head against Ruby's stomach. Ruby hug the Grimm and pet his exposed ears makeing Umbra turning into jello, from ger touch. Umbra sometimes wished he didn't have his bone armor just so he can cuddle with Ruby and Yang, but sadly he can't make them vanish. But he is glad he has armor cause of all the dangers he had to face. "Umbra" Ruby said getting the Grimms attention as he looked at the silver eye child. "Don't ever change" Ruby's response was Umbra nuzzling into her stomach.

Ruby sat down on the soft grass and placed Umbra's head on her lap. Umbra felt at peace when Ruby started to pet him again. Umbra quickly fell asleep as Ruby continued to pet him. Ruby then joined Umbra in his slumber as the sunset vanished from sight leaving the two under alseep under the tree.

Currently in the house, Summer was watching from the window with a smile on her face.

"Please Umbra, take good care of Ruby" Summer said quietly as her smile turned into a sad look.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

(2 Years later)

Summer hugged Ruby as she was now heading to Singal Academy to start her training. Umbra stood next to them with a sad look in his eye's. Summer saw this and pat the Grimm on the head. Umbra looked at Summer before looking away.

Yang was on the sidelines along with Qrow and the blond man named Tayuya. Zewi sat next to Umbra before he was picked up by Ruby. Zewi licked Ruby's face making the girl laugh as she set him down. Ruby looked at Umbra who was sitting down on his hunches looking at Ruby as his glowing grey eye's were filled with sadness. Ruby hugged Umbra since he was going to leave.

"Goodbye Umbra" said with tears about to stream down her face before she ran towards the group heading for Single Academy.

Summer looked at Umbra and gave him a sad look just like Ruby. Umbra nuzzled into her stomach and turned towards the forest. He looked down at Zewi and growled.

"Later pipsqueak" Umbra said. The others heard him growl while Zewi barked at him understanding him fully.

"Later furball" Zewi growled back. Umbra smirked in his head, he already missed them and he hasn't left. Umbra walked towards the forest and looks behind him to see everyone waving. Umbra felt their sadness leave their body's, and Umbra growled to himself. He looked at everyone and turned towards the forest.

"UMBRA!" the Grimm turned around only to be hugged by a red blur. Umbra felt something around his neck and when Ruby step back a red Scarf was around his neck with a Symbol of a grey rose on it. Umbra looked at Ruby who smiled at him. "It's to remember us bye" Ruby said as Umbra felt his heart ache. He got close to Ruby and nuzzled against her. Ruby closed her eye's and hugged Umbra back before petting his two ear's for the last time. Umbra backed up as Ruby waved goodbye. Umbra bowed his head a little and turned around.

He went into the forest as he Still felt their saddness going off in waves, but Ruby and Summer's saddness was the strongest. Umbra's ears flatten against his head as he got farther away. Umbra shook his head knowing he had to leave unless he wants to put...his family in danger. He felt his queens presence and he knew he had to leave.

Umbra looked up with his Silver eye's glowing brightly. He growled as Grimm surronded him. Umbra got low to the ground and charged forward with a roar. The Grimm roared back and charged towards Umbra.

Umbra knew he was alone, he would do anything to keep his family safe. This thought will always keep pushing him forward on not giving up and never give in. It was him against the world.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Everyone was still watching the forest, Ruby had tears streaming down her face while Yang comfort her. Summer was also sad along with Tayuya and Qrow.

Ruby lookes at the forest a determination filled within her eye's. She was going to become a huntress and she was going to see the Grimm that's been with her through most of her childhood, unknow to her Yang was thinking the same thing.


	2. The Reunion

**_Before this chapter starts, I do not have a schedule, on posting any stories, I mostly post them when they are done which, takes a week since I'm busy... playing video games... anyways, thanks for sticking around._**

**_once again, there will be errors, and if you don't like errors, go read another fanfic about this... oh wait, there is no one else who writes these kinds of things besides humanoid Grimm or Grimm Readers or human turned Grimm, which gave me this Idea so anyways enjoy the chapter :)_**

**_Also, I really don't trust Beta Readers, I rather have a friend read it and tell me their thoughts. So if you wish to read a book with no Grammar errors and all that, go read a book done by a professional. Anyways, enough of me talking about my shitty spelling, on with the story... again._**

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

It's been a few years since Umbra left Summer's family and he already started to miss them in a few hours when he first left. He missed Ruby, snuggling up next to him whenever she had a nightmare, he also missed Yang, who would sometimes paint his mask into a really girly color. But the one thing he missed the most was Summer and her cookies, that were the best in mankind.

Umbra looked up at the clear sky as he walked through the forest. He never once stop on his travels, cause of 'her' and it was a living hell. 'she' would send other Grimm to kill him when he wasn't paying attention. No humans will help him so he was all alone. He didn't want to go back cause that would put the family he cared for in danger. Umbra looked at the ground in sadness as he stop walking. He was so close to killing himself out of all these emotions that he felt and they were strange, but a promise he made, reminded him on why he kept going.

The image of Ruby's face burned into his head as Umbra sat down on his hunches and whined as a few tears left his glowing grey eye's. He missed her, Yang and Summer, sure there was Crow, Zewi and Tayuya, but he held the girls closest to his... heart, ya, his heart. But something happened.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Two years ago he felt his connection with Summer vanish like nothing, which made the Grimm stop moving in his tracks when he went hunting. He knew 'she' got to Summer and... took her life. That night Umbra howled at the moon, as his own anger overtook his Sadness. And on that night he killed everything in the forest, Grimm, human, anything, he was to angry to care, he lost someone that was dear to him and he swore that he will make sure 'she' doesn't hurt anyone else. But after a week, he felt Summer's connection return but it was faint, Umbra had hope Summer was alive and well, but he had his doubts.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra snapped from his train of thought when he heard a girl screaming and it was coming closer by the second. Umbra looked up and for a split second he saw a girl fly by as her screams got quieter. Umbra blinked before hearing footsteps behind him. Umbra got to his paws and turned around to see a girl with red hair and bronze armor, running towards him. She stop running at the sight of the Alpha Grimm and Umbra took notice to the ground shaking. He took a step back as a deathstalker burts out of the tress. It shrieked as it glared at the Girl before it's eyes landed on Umbra.

"TRAITOR!" the Deathstalker shrieked as it charged forward. The girl jump out of the way, but was suprised to see the scorpion still running. She turned her head and watched in awe as the Deathstalker attacked the Alpha Beowulf that blocked her path. The Beowulf knocked the Scorpion back and roared in it's face as the girl then noticed the scarf around the Beowulfs neck. She looked at the scorpion then the Beowulf, she made her choice and ran away from the fight to find her teammate.

Umbra watch as the red head ran away, which gave him the all clear to go all out. Umbra pushed the Grimm back and did a downward slash with his claws before slamming his other paw into the scorpions side. Umbra growled at the lack of damage he did since the Deathstalkers armor was very dense and tough unlike his armor which was slightly thick, Umbra's armor is meant to be light so he can move and strike quickly. Umbra jumped back from the stinger that was aimming for him, stab itself into the ground which made Umbra bit down on it which made the Beowulf gag at the bad taste in his mouth. The deathstalker knocked Umbra back which launched him through a few trees. Umbra slowly stood up like nothing happened and glared at the Scorpion.

Umbra then took notice that he was being watched. He looked up to see a drone looking straight at him. He looker back at the DeathStalker, and saw it charging towards him. Umbra got ready charged forward.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

A women with grey hair and glasses hummed as she watch the Grimm stare back. This was Ozpina, the headmistress of Beacon Academy. (Oh ya, I turned most of the guy's female, deal with it, besides it a Harem, since you never see a Grimm x Rwby, don't worry I didn't turn all the guys female)

Ozpina took a sip from her mug as the Women next to her was Glynda Goodwitch. Both females watched the Beowulf with interest, mostly Ozpina but Glynda...

"Ozpina, that's one of the Queens prize Grimm, we should evacuate the students and send out some huntsmen to kill it." Glynda said calmly as Ozpina took another sip from her mug.

"That won't be necessary, I have this feeling that this Grimm could help us" Ozpina said as Glynda looked at her.

"Ozpina you don't thinks it's the one Qrow was talking about a few years ago?" Glynda said looking back to see the Alpha throw the Deathstalker back. Glynda swore she saw something surround the Grimm but it dissapeared a second later.

"I believe it is, also it wears the scarf that Ms. Rose made for it, from what Qrow told me" Ozpina deadpan as Glynda glared at her.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra grabbed the Stalkers tail and used his strength to throw the Deathstalker back a few feet. Umbra was out of breath and used this time to run since he was low on energy, because he never got a decent meal after he left home... home, there was never a place to call home anymore since he went rogue. Umbra spun around and started running. He heard the Deathstalkers shrieks getting farther and farther away.

Umbra was flying past the trees at incredible speed before he hit a clearing. Umbra was tired and wanted to collapse, but he heard a gasp and turned his head to see a group of females, one of them was the red head, but there was two girls that stood out for him. It was Ruby and Yang, and they looked a lot more older when he last saw them.

Both females were shocked to see the Grimm they cared for since childhood, here in their initiation. Umbra didn't change either, well except for his armor which covered more of his body and looked more dense then last time.

Umbra took one shaky step towards them, but was smacked on the side by the Deathstalker, who send him flying a few feet away.

"UMBRA!" Ruby shouted with fear in her voice. Umbra hit the ground and a crunch was heard as he skid a few feet before stopping. The girls watched as the Grimm didn't attempt to move as one of Umbra's arms were broken from landing and maybe a few other bones. Umbra heard a pair of footsteps approach him which made him tense up a bit.

Umbra looked up to see Yang and Ruby approaching him with haste. Yang moved up to Umbra's head and set it on her lap while Ruby stood next to Yang. Umbra could see the their eye's were in a way of fear and worry, their eye's looked over his form and saw the broken paw which was limp, Umbra watched as Yang's eye's turned a dark red while Ruby got angry as well which reminds Umbra of Summers angry face which was rare to see. The duo glared at the Deathstalker that appeared after Umbra. Umbra tried to move, but his body screamed in protest.

Yang set Umbra's head down and stood up along with Ruby. Ruby pulled out a scythe bigger then her, from her back, while Yang smashed her fist together making her hair burst into flames as a golden Arua surround her, which burned a bright yellow, making Umbra think he was staring at a Dragon. Umbra then saw Yang's weapons which looked a lot more powerful, then the last time he saw it.

Yang spun around along with Ruby and they both charged towards the Deathstalker which made Umbra roar for his two friends to not fight it, even though they had eachother they still couldn't fight a DeathStalker which took a full team to take down. Umbra tried to get up, but fell back down when he stepped on his broken paw. Umbra looked back to see Ruby and Yang get casually knocked back by the Grimms Princers. Yang hit the floor and skip once before landing near Umbra who looked at Ruby. Ruby landed a good few feet back and stay there for a second before slowly standing up.

A loud cry was heard and Umbra looked up in the sky to see a Nevermore. The Nevermore threw it's wings down letting a lot of sharp feathers fly at Ruby and anything in it's path. He saw one heading straight towards Ruby and tried to stand up, the Grimm grit his teeth at the pain but pushed on. Umbra chraged forward catching Yang's attention and the others who were also trying to save Ruby.

Ruby stood up after being smacked but heard a wizz coming towards her. She looked in the air and went wide eye as the few large sharp projectiles came at her. Ruby froze up as one of the sharp feathers came directly at her. She closed her eye's as the others shouted for her to move, but they were drowned out by her own heart beat. Time went to a crawl for Umbra as the feather was about to hit Ruby and end her life. Umbra felt useless and weak, but he won't let Ruby die, she had so much to live for. Umbra picked up his pace and he finally reached her, but he really didn't have time to move Ruby so he skid in front of Ruby while standing on his hind legs. In a millisecond something pierces his chest going through his armor and through his body, the feather lodging itself into his body.

"UMBRA!" Yang shouted as the Grimm stood their frozen. Umbra looked down to see the feather went through his bone armor and into his chest going half way before stopping. Umbra slowly turned to Ruby who started to cry at the sight.

"Umbra... why" Ruby wheeps as Umbra continued to stand on his hind legs before he fell on his side. Ruby rushed to his aid, Yang was quick to join Ruby. The others watched the whole thing with mix emotions.

Umbra turned towards them as bits of black smoke started to come off of his fur and bones.

"Beacuse your my friend, Ruby, you too Yang" Umbra said but it came out as a growl and whine. But it seems the sisters knew what he said as they started to cry on the Grimm that they knew from childhood. Umbra nudged Ruby and whined. "Don't feel bad, I am a Grimm, I'm supposed to die like the rest, but please don't forget me" Umbra said as Ruby only cried harder, Yang tried to bring her sister into a hug but Ruby hugged Umbra tightly never wanting to let go.

"Umbra, please don't leave, you made a promise you wouldn't leave us, we lost mom, I don't want to lose you too" Ruby said as tears countinued to stream down her face. Umbra's grey glowing eye's started to slowly lose light as he remembers the promise he made a few years ago.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

(FlashBlack, Three days before Umbra left the family)

Umbra sat next to the tree that was on the small hill as Ruby walked up the hill and sat down besides Umbra as they watched the sunset, Ruby scoots closer to Umbra and hugs him.

"Umbra" Ruby said as the Grimm glanced at her, Umbra's grey eye's stared at Ruby's Silver eye's. Ruby knew he was listening and continued. "Thank you for saving mom, I never really thanked you when you first came here" Ruby said as Umbra nodded. Ruby looked at Umbra and turned towards him. "Umbra, look at me" Ruby said which made her sound just like Summer. Umbra turned towards the small girl and saw her frown. "Can you promise me that whenever you leave, promise me that you won't someone how... die, so we will be able see eachother again" Ruby said as her voice turned sad. "Cause if I lost you I don't know wh-" she didn't finish as Umbra simply rub his head against her side calming her down a bit.

Umbra lift his paw under Ruby's chin and lifted Ruby's head up. Her Silver eye's staring back at his Glowing grey eye's. Umbra growled and nodded his head. Ruby smiled and hugged the Grimm around his neck. Ruby let go of Umbra and set his head down on her lap. Umbra closed his eye's wanting to sleep on the girls lap for a long as possible cause he knew he had to leave soon. But that promis, he will keep very close to his... heart.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

(Present Time)

Umbra came back to reality and looked at Ruby, he wished their was a way to stay, but Grimm can't always live forever, there is always a reason to why they die and his was to save a girl that he cared for, not for helping his queen.

Umbra set his head down and started to close his eye's before they fully shut. Umbra's body started to disappear faster but Ruby held on. Unknowingly channelling some of her Arua into Umbra, along with Yang who was holding Ruby and Umbra. Both Sisters wishing for Umbra to stay and for him to be alive.

The others were shocked to hear all this, that they befriended a Grimm and made a promise with it. But to hear Ruby cry over it broke all their hearts, they didn't care about the Nevermore and Deathstalker coming at them. They were more focused on the duo holding a dead Grimm.

But then their was an explosion of light, which made everyone cover their eye's. The light started to fade and when everyone uncovered their eye's their jaws dropped. It was the Grimm, Ruby and Yang called Umbra, but he looked diffrent. His black fur was still their including his armor, but his black fur was tip in Red and Yellow which was similar to Ruby and Yang's hair. Umbra still wore the red scarf as well which gave him a more badass appearance as the end of the scarf flaps in the wind.

Ruby opened her eye's and gasped at the Grimm as a smile appeared on her face along with Yang. It was Umbra, their childhood Friend/Grimm. Umbra looked at them and Growled in a friendly way. He too was suprised to be alive, but he had a score to settle, he turned towards the Deathstalker and growled as he stood infront of Ruby and Yang. The other rushed up too the Sisters and looked them over before speaking.

"Come on, your friend looks like he's got this, let's go" A girl with blond hair said. Yang looked at her before looking at Ruby.

"Come on Sis, Umbra's got this" Yang said as Ruby gave her a worried look. She looked at Umbra to see him looking at her and nodding. Ruby looked at Yang and nodded towards her. The sisters got up and grab their relics before running towards the cliff.

Umbra looked at the Deathstalker and growled. Both Grimm stared at eachother, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Umbra got a image of his queen giving him a dissapointed look.

"How, disappointing, saving a Silver eye warrior not once but twice" The Queen smirked as she Started clapping. "But no matter, you are even more of a threat, and we will deal with you soon" And with that the image left. Umbra shook his head to clear his mind. He stared at the Deathstalker and growled.

"Round 2" Umbra said as the Deathstalker screeches and charges towards Umbra who also chraged towards the Deathstalker.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

While Umbra was dealing with the Deathstalker, the Group of females were dealing with the Nevermore.

Ruby ran with the group, her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about Umbra and about his appearance. She did ask Yang and she had no clue, when Ruby looked at her Arua, half of it was gone along with Yang's.

Ruby would have to think about this later as she dodges a few feathers by hiding behind a large stone pillars. Ruby cocked her sniper and got ready.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

[Meanwhile with the Author]

The Author looked at his work and was starting to think of ways to do this before shrugging.

"Eh, fuck it let's just skip it since I'm lazy as hell"

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

The Magical Timeskip, brought to you by chibi Umbra eatting a huge cookie while the Author was being yelled at by his readers for not working on his other stories*

After killing the Nevermore the group of girls climbed the cliff, but when Ruby got to the top she looked back and yelp to see a paw grab the ledge. Yang pulled her sister back and got ready along with the others. Ruby and Yang quickly relaxed as the Grimm fully pulled themselves up showing their black, red and yellow fur. The Grimm's grey eye's bore in Ruby and Yang's eye's. Ruby step past Yang and walked up to Umbra. And without warning Ruby slap Umbra across the face which hurt slightly.

Umbra blinked and looked at Ruby who gave him a angry look. Which was quickly changed to Summers face, before turning back into Ruby.

"Don't scare me like!" Ruby said before giving Umbra a hug. Yang smiled and stood beside Ruby. Yang reached down and lift the Grimm head making Umbra look up at Yang.

"From now on, you will never leave our sight and will forever give us piggyback rides." Yang said as her eyes went from purple to red for a second. Umbra quickly nodded, fearing for his life and maybe a small bit of his ego. Yang smiled and hop on Umbra's back along with Ruby who start to kick his sides like a horse. Umbra glared at Ruby who blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Umbra looked at the others to see them with their weapons away, but kept a weary eye on him. Before Umbra could walk his body glowed and dissappeared a second later. Umbra blinked and looked around and saw he was still here, but his fur was back to it's original color, not a single trace of red and yellow were seen. Ruby whined saying how he looked better in red.

Umbra simply started walking adding a little jump in his step like he used to do when the Sisters were smaller. Even when they are older they still laugh as Umbra continued to bounce around. A second later another girl jump on his back, it was a girl with orange hair and pink clothing.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra had to wait outside, while Ozpina called up the new freshman teams.

Umbra sat on his hunches waiting outside while the Midnight air blew past. Umbra glanced up at the shattered moon and imagined Summer, he missed the huntress, but she was a Silver Eye warrior, she can take care of herself, and he couldn't stay for long, but now he made a new promise to himself and Summer, and that was to watched over Ruby and make sure 'she' doesn't touch her.

Umbra heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Everyone he meet at the forest. Ruby and Yang walked up to Umbra and sat beside him. The others decided to join.

"So, this Grimm was your friend since childhood" A girl with a hoodie said. Umbra looked at her to see a Girl with Blond hair, not as long as Yang's, but it went past her shoulders by a few inches. She wore a pair of Jeans which hugged her legs tightly, a pair of black and white sneakers with white armor on her chest and shoulders, brown fingerless gloves and arm guards.

"Yep, this is Umbra our big and tough, Grimm" Ruby said as Umbra stood tall and proud.

"I would rather call him a giant, big softy" Yang said as Umbra suddenly deflates and falls to the ground as his pride was shot to the ground by the one and only Yang. Yang smirked at Umbra while Ruby nudged her sister.

The others watched them interact before two adults, both female came into Umbra's view. The headmistress and The combat instrutor, Glynda goodwitch.

"Now students, classes start tomorrow, so I suggest that you head to your Dorm and go to sleep." Goodwitch said as the headmistress watched the Grimm with interest. Umbra rub his head against Ruby who started to pet his ears while Yang yawns.

"Wait, what about Umbra?" Ruby said as everyone stares at the Grimm who looked tired and also yawns, showing all his teeth before smacking his lips. Glynda frowned and spoke with more authority.

"The Grimm will have to sleep outside" The Blond adult said as Ruby went wide eye, Yang crossed her arms with a angry look. Umbra looked at Glynda and nudges Ruby who looked at him. They both nodded and stood infront of Glynda. The teacher looked at them and watched as they did their special move that Summer taught them.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

[A few years ago]

We see a little Ruby and Umbra with less armor, sitting down, and watching Summer swing her weapon around with speed and strength.

Ruby has stars in her eye's while Umbra was keeping a close eye on her movements, wanting to see how she does it so well.

Summer finished with a downward side slash onto a tree. The tree stayed there for a second before falling over, a clean cut. Ruby cheered and rushed up to her mom, while Umbra followed.

Summer turned around and smiled at Ruby who continued to cheer. Umbra stood behind Ruby and sat down. Summer put away her weapon and picked up Ruby.

"Mom, can you teach me one of your special moves" Ruby said with some excitement.

Summer shook her head and looked at Umbra who shrugged.

"Ruby, sweety, I can't teach you my special moves, they are dangerous and could very much harm you" Summer said in a motherly tone. Umbra nodded his head, but Ruby whined.

"PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" Ruby said which gave Summer an idea and Umbra shivered at the face Summer made. It was menacing and evil.

"OK, I will teach you one of my moves, but it requires no weapon" Summer said as Ruby was set down. Umbra was currently trying to prepare himself mentally and physically.

"This moved is called..." Summer turned her back to them, with her cloak flapping in the wind with her hands on her hips. Summer suddenly spun back around with the most biggest eye's Umbra has ever seen. Summer even added the quivering lip and the small tears for more effect.

"The Puppy dog eye's"

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Ruby's eye's suddenly filled up with tears while also quivering her bottom lip while Umbra made his eye's turned more human for some reason and started to whine while his ears were flat against his head.

Yang smirked at what they were doing while everyone else fell over at the cutness, besides a girl in green and the hyper girl in pink. The headmistress smirked at the godsmacked Glynda.

"Please Ms. Goodwitch, can Umbra sleep in our room" Ruby said, her voice laced with saddness. Ozpina step forward with her mug and cane. She had to admit, see Goodwitch like this was priceless, she need to make sure those two don't break her mind with all this cuteness.

"I will allow the Grimm to sleep in your room, but he is under your Team's care" Umbra growled at that since he could take care of himself, but for the love of oum if they told him to wear a collar he will tear up the whole school.

Ruby cheered and hugged Umbra while Yang smiled, Weiss wasn't too thrilled along with Blake and Team JNPR, except for Nora who was eyeing the Grimm, Umbra was simply too caught up on wearing a collar.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently carrying Ruby on his back while Yang was on his right and Nora was on his back aswell. The rest of Team RWBY and JNPR was behind them, staying away from Umbra.

Umbra yawned showing all his teeth again. While Ruby did a cute little yawn and lay down on Umbra's back. Yang found their room which was across from JNRP. Yang opened the door and walked in, Umbra was about to step in but Weiss walked past him along with Blake. Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby and slammed the door in the Grimm's face. Umbra's ears flatten against his head while Nora pat Umbra on the head and zoomed into her room with the rest of her team.

Umbra was currently sitting outside on his hunches before the door swung open by Yang who had a scowl on her face.

"WEISS! WHY DID YOU CLOSED THE DOOR ON UMBRA" Yang shouted as she jester Umbra to come in. Umbra steps inside but got stuck in the doorway. Yang chuckled and pulled Umbra in who took about half the room. Umbra then realized Yang was in her nightware along with the others. Umbra walked up to Ruby's bed and lay down next to it. He heard Ruby shuffle a bit along with Yang. He felt Ruby and Yang lay down on the floor next to him with their blankets and pillows. Umbra pulled Yang closer along with Ruby. He felt them snuggled closer to his body as their breathing went to a steady pace.

Umbra looked at Blake and Weiss and saw them sleeping, but Weiss had a angry scowl. Umbra snorts and goes to sleep with the two sisters next to him.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

It was a new day in Beacon, the birds were singing the sun wa-

"We're late for class!" Weiss shouted as her team ran down the hall along with Team JNRP who ran beside them. Correction, it was going to be one of those day's.

Ruby yelp along with Yang as they were both picked up by Umbra as he ran past both team's and towards their first class. Weiss shouted at them while JNPR watched, while the N in JNPR was praying to Oum that she too can get a ride along with her Leader of JNPR who wished she was on the Grimm's back too..

Umbra stop at the door and both sisters jumped off his back. Ruby pat his head while Yang gave him a thumbs up. They both ran inside while Umbra sat down. The others came up and out of breath, they walked inside while Umbra just sat there. He was pretty sure Weiss glared at him.

Umbra was about to walk away, but something grab his tail and dragged him inside. Umbra's fur went straight up as he turned around to see the teacher of the class. It was a man with a straight posture and grey eyebrows that cover his eye's. Umbra looked around to see Ruby and Yang give a sheepish smile towards him.

"Ah, a Alpha Beowulf, one the most deadly Grimm to come across alone" The teacher said. Umbra looked around the room to see the whole class looking at him. Umbra tried to move but the teacher pulled him back.

"Uh, professor, why isn't that Grimm attacking" a random student said as I broke out of the teachers Iron grip. I ran behind Yang and Ruby and tried to hide, which was usless since I was bigger then them.

"That I do not know, maybe Ms. Rose can explain" the professor said. As everyone looked at the girl in the red cloak. Ruby chuckled nervously while Yang moved Umbra's head onto her lap and started to pet him, which made him relaxe.

"Well, I don't actually know, my mom was actually saved by him, but she never told me how he became who he is" Ruby said while the professor nodded.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I see something" the professor said as he looked at Umbra. All the Grimm did was try and shrink. The reason Umbra was scared was because this teacher had a arua of a battle hard Veteran and he faced a few, but they proved more of a challenge then the regular Huntsmen and Huntress he comes across.

"Uh, you will have to ask him" Ruby said as Umbra looked at her. The professor was silent before looking at Umbra.

"Can you, come up here, I want to see something" The professor said to Umbra. Umbra didn't move, but compiled. He slowly moved to the front of the class and stood infront of the teacher. The teacher moved towards a cage with a axe in his right hand. Without a word he slammed the axe down on the lock. The cage burst open and a pig like Grimm ran straight towards Umbra who was suprised before he got down low.

He heard Ruby and Yang cheering which he blocked out. Umbra jump to the left to doge the Grimm rolling towards him. Umbra quickly slammed his body into the other Grimm launching it into a wall, forming cracks. The Pig like Grimm got up chraged again. Umbra rolled his eye's and raised his right paw. As the pig got close enough he slammed his paw down on the pig. The pig wasn't killed but stunned. Umbra quickly brought his paw down on the pigs head, obliterating it's head. Umbra took a deep breath as the Boratusk vanished. Umbra wobbled a bit when the black mist went into him.

This was new, he never seen this happen before especially when he killed the Deathstalker, but he felt stronger and energised when the mist when into his body. Umbra shivered a bit when he felt something try and reconnecting with his brain. Umbra quickly shook his head and looked around the class to seem them only staring, except for Ruby and Yang who were cheering for him.

"Hhhhmm, interesting" the professor mumbled as the bell rang, the teacher didn't say anything as everyone left, his mind on the Grimm. "I swear I had seen this before" Mr. Port said as he stroked his beard.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently sitting next to Ruby in Professor Oblecks class since the others are in diffrent classes. The man was zooming around the class, so fast Umbra had to guess it was his Semblance, from what Ruby told him what a semblance is. But that was shot down when Ruby explained, speed was her semblance. So what was making this man speed around the class?

Umbra's eye's landed on the man's thermostats. The man set it down for a second and that was all Umbra needed. Umbra snuck around bumping into everything, as he tried to reach the professor's thermostats. Umbra bump into June's desk which made her yelp since she was alseep. Umbra continued to sneak around the class, appearing behind a big guy with orange hair, before being seen in the back of the class.

Umbra appeared next to Ruby again who was trying to hold in her laughter at seeing Umbra sneak around and fail miserably. Umbra appeared at the Professor's desk and saw the thermostats. Umbra swore he heard a choris go on in the background as the thermostats shined in the sun, and a bling was heard. Umbra used both of his paws and tried to grab the thermostats but it vanished before he could grab it. Umbra blinked, then he heard someone drinking something next to him.

He heard Ruby in the background laughing her ass off as other students chuckled.

"Nice try, but no one touches the thermostats" the professor said before zooming away. Umbra growled, he will find out what's in that Mug if it's the last thing he does.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Currently Team RWBY and JNRP were at lunch, eatting when suddenly Umbra placed his head next to Ruby's lunch tray. Ruby shook her head and pushed his head away. Umbra lowered his head and looked at Yang who shook her head.

"Don't even think about it" Yang said as Umbra lowered his head and sat down. He placed his head on the table again as the different food filled his nose. Umbra's stomach growled in need for food. Ruby and Yang looked at him as Umbra whined when suddenly a large tray of meat was placed infront of him. Umbra could only stare at the giant slab of meat before he started to eat it like it was the lasting meal he will ever get. Some bits of meat flew around, while some of the blood from the meat got on both of the teams clothes.

After Umbra finished his meal he fell to the ground not full but it was enough to keep him satisfied, that was the biggest and juiciest slab of meat he ever had in a long time. Umbra looked at the other and his ears flatten against his head. Both teams were covered in meat and blood and the glares they had were enough to make Umbra turn around and run away, not knowing who gave him the slab of meat.

Ozpina chuckled as she watched Umbra run away, probably to Team RWBY's room. She turned towards the two teams and saw them trying clean their clothes, but failed massively. Weiss had another scowl and glared at Ruby, her Team *Leader*. Weiss watched as Ruby looked at Yang and started to laugh as Yang pulled out a chunk of meat from her hair. Yang looked at Ruby and smiled as Ruby continued to laugh before the other started to join in. Ozpina turned around and walked away.

Ruby suddenly realized something and stood up.

"I have to go, apologies to Umbra" Ruby said, remembering the fearful look Umbra gave. Yang stop laughing and was replaced by a guilty look.

"And why would should we care about a Grimm" Weiss mumbles under her breath, which was heard by Yang, who glared in her direction. Yang stood up and joined her sister, on wanting to apologize to Umbra. Blake looked at the Duo and decided to join them. The others soon followed while Weiss stayed there with an angry look.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently in RWBYs room looking at the bunk beds that did not look secure what so ever. Umbra quickly slip under Weiss's bed which had Rubys bed hanging above it, by some rope. Umbra was clearly to big and can be seen under the bed. Umbra heard the Door to RWBYs room and footsteps approaching him.

"Umbra?" Ruby said as she got on her knees and looked under the bed to see Umbra staring at her. Umbra looked away from Ruby and turned his head to the other side of the bed to see Yang.

"Hey Umbra, sorry for scaring you" Yang said with a smile which made Umbra relaxe a bit.

An Elder Grimm, scared by a group of Huntress in training, the reason he was scared, was because two of were family to him and Umbra didn't want to lose them. If it was anybody else he would probably knock them out without hesitation, or kill them.

Ruby stood besides Yang and watched as Umbra poked his head out from under the bed and glanced up at them. Ruby then heard a growl and is wasn't her or Yang. Ruby frowned and got on her knees.

"Umbra, when was the last time you get a decent meal?" Ruby asked making Umbra lower his head and didn't say a thing which made Yang pull out the Grimm from under the bed.

"Come on big guy, let's get you a good meal, after a change of clothes" Yang said pointing to her blood covered clothes.

Umbra perked up and his tounge pop out of his mouth thinking about a big juicy red stake, sure that slab of meat he received was good, but it was only enough to satisfy him and keep him stable.

Umbra nuzzled against Yang who pat him on the head. Ruby too received the same affection. The trio heard the door open, and they saw Blake and Team JNPR waiting on the other side.

"Alright, now that is settled, lets get a new- where is Weiss?" Ruby asked who received a shrug in return.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Currently a group of 7 girls with a fresh pair of clothes were walking down the hall with Beowulf behind them. Some kids avoided the Group while some were curious about the Grimm.

The headmaster told everyone about the Grimm and there were mixed feeling about this Grimm roaming around the school campgrounds, one of them that hated the Idea was Glynda Goodwitch.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently outside, after eatting, which left him full and happy...ya, happy. He missed that feeling, ever since he has lived with Summer and the others he has been experiencing these new emotions. At first they confused him, and later on he found them to be normal.

But after leaving, he felt none of these emotions, only sadness. But now, he got to feel them again after so long. Umbra looked up at the starry sky as the cool breeze blew by. Umbra continued to walk until he was at the edge of Beacon.

Umbra sat down, his eye's roaming the night sky before they landed on the shattered moon. The grey moon reminded him of Summer for some reason and this only sadden Umbra. Umbra shook his head and growled his grey eye's flashed to a dark red before returning back to their normal color. Umbra lowered his head in respect for Summer and promised to get revenge for the fallen huntress.

Umbra's head started to throb and a Image of the Grimm queen appeared. Her face held a smirk which only made Umbra growl

"Oh, is the big bad wolf coming to get me, don't worry you will be back on my side very soon" the queen said as the image vanished. Umbra blinked and stared up at the sky once again trying to think of a way to get stronger, when he remembered what happened in Professor's Ports class. Umbra looked down the cliff to see the forest below. Umbra stood up and turned around to stare at the school.

But a voice to his left suprised him "You don't plan on leaving early, are you?" Umbra snapped his neck to the left to see the Headmistress looking at the moon. "Qrow told me a lot about you, and I am suprised that a Grimm will turn on it's own kind to save a human" Ozpina said as she took a sip from her mug. Umbra stared at her before staring at the school again. "And from the looks of it both Ruby and Yang really missed you, are you sure you want to leave them so early" Ozpina said making Umbra stop to think. Umbra didn't do anything, he only started to walk towards the school. He wasn't going to leave them, he just wanted to get stronger.

Ozpina stood there before turning around and walk towards the school. "Summer, Qrow, I hope what you told me about this Grimm is right, cause if you are, he might just save this world" the Headmistress said as she saw the Grimm walk inside. "And, I will take your word for it, I can sense a great power within this Grimm, it... he just needs to find it"

Ozpina looked at the moon one more time before going back to her school, wanting to be ready for tomorrow.


	3. An emmotion rollercoaster

A few months have past and Umbra has been secretly leaving Beacon to kill other Grimm and with every Grimm killed, he felt stronger then ever before, but why was that? Umbra had no clue, he killed a couple of Grimm in the past and this never happened. So he decided to deal with it later. He had a promise to fulfill.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently in combat class with RWBY and JNPR the leader of JNPR, June Arc was facing against the leader of CRDL, Cardin Winchester. Umbra watched as June was smacked against the stomach and flew back a bit before hitting the ground.

June was tried and out of breath while Cardin didn't look at all out of breath. Umbra frowned when he saw that cocky and over confident smirk. Umbra swore he saw Cardin's head grow by the second. Umbra watched as June tried to fight back but was knock to the ground once again. Before Cardin could smash June's face, professor Goodwitch stop him.

"That's enough Cardin, you see Student's Ms. Arc has no more arua, there for by the tournament, she is out" Glynda said as June slowly got to her feet and walked towards her friends. Everyone tried to cheer her up, but Umbra just sat back and watched. "Ok, we have time for one more battle, Ms Nekos, please choose your opponent"

The red head looked around the room searching for an opponent that could at least give her a challenge, her green eye's scanned the class before they landed on the only Grimm in the room.

"Would I be able to challenge, Umbra?" There was a pause as everyone stared at the Grimm. Everyone wanted to face the Grimm, see what he was capable of but they weren't sure if they could challenge him.

Glynda looked towards the Grimm and saw him stare back. Green eye's stared back at glowing grey eye's. Glynda looked at Pyrrha and nod. Umbra got up and did what he saw other students do. Both Umbra and Pyrrha were on both sides of the arena, Pyrrha got ready while Umbra scanned her for any weaknesses. Umbra didn't see many openings but he saw a few.

Umbra crouched down low and got ready, but a student spoke up before the fight could being.

"Um, professor how can we keep track on the Grimm since they don't have arua" They said. Everyone looked at Umbra while Glynda spoke with a strict voice.

"I will stop the fight if the Grimm is no longer able to continue." Glynda said as Pyrrha nodded. Umbra only growled. "Begin!" and with that both human and Grimm charged forward.

Umbra quickly did a side swipe which was blocked by Pyrrha's sheild. The human returned the favor by swing her sword at his front paws. Umbra winced but shoved the Red head back. Pyrrha did a back flip and switch her sword to it's gun form. Umbra reacted quickly and started to move around the arena so he wasn't hit by any of the bullets. Umbra narrowly dogged another bullet before charging towards Pyrrha, making sure to zig zag his way towards her. Pyrrha nimbly dogged another side swipe before lifting her sheild to block a downward slash which brought Pyrrha to kneel as a spiderweb crack formed under her. Umbra continued to put pressure on Pyrrha, but he saw a glint at the corner of his eye. Umbra jumped back and a spear landed were he once was. Pyrrha grab her spear and got ready.

Umbra narrowed his eye's and started to wonder how was she able to do that.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

The class was mesmerized by the fight. The Grimm was smart so was Pyrrha. But what suprised them the most was when Pyrrha changed her weapon into a spear and threw it at a wall before she was under her sheild trying to stop Umbra from crushing her. Many thought that the spear was going to jam itself into the wall, but it amazed them when the spear bounced off the wall and towards Umbra.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Pyrrha and Umbra were circling eachother wondering who will make the first move. Umbra was getting frustrated at the lack of damage he can do and the frustration turned into anger. Umbra growled as his grey eye's flashed to a dark red while his body glowed making many student's jaw drop. Umbra's fur was still black but now had yellow highlights.

Umbra howled to the ceiling and charged forward. The shocked Pyrrha quickly snapped out of it and got ready. She rasied her shield to block the attack, but she didn't expect the power behind that strike. Pyrrha was sent flying backwards and hit the ground, she quickly stood up only to doge another strike. Umbra was more aggressive then last time and his attacks were much more powerful. Umbra jumped back and growled. The glow around his body was still black and white, but it had a bit of yellow and it was coming off of his body in waves. His Arua flickered around his body like fire as the room got more hotter by the second.

Pyrrha was sweating from the heat along with the class who were still shell shocked to see Umbra have arua.

Yang and Ruby could only stare at this familiar ability Umbra was using, it was like Yang's Semblance, but it had more of a kick in it.

Umbra was about to charge again but he simply stumbled. Umbra's body changed back to normal as his eye's turned back to the calm grey. Umbra went limp and fell to the ground, exhausted. Umbra heard footsteps and looked up to see Pyrrha with her weapons sheathed. She crouched down as her green eye's made Umbra relaxe as she then reached forward and scratched Umbra behind the ear making the Grimm lean into her hand.

"Good match, I hope we can spar again" Pyrrha said with a soothing voice and a smile as Umbra could only nod as Pyrrha continued to pet him which made Ruby and Yang, along with June smile.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*

For the rest of the day a rumor was spreading like wildfire around the school that the Grimm in the school was able to use Arua. Most didn't believe this while others were skeptical. There was no video evidence to show it was real but It caught the attention of a few students and Teachers.

Umbra was currently sitting besides. Yang, as she ate her food. June was pushing her food aside not looking hungry at all. Umbra saw this and walked over to her. He sat down and nudged her arm. June looked at the Grimm as Umbra set his head on the table. June had a depressed look on her face which quickly changed to a happy smile, but Umbra can sense her emotions and it was pathetic at how bad she tried to hide it.

"Oh, hi Umbra" June said patting the Grimm on the head. Umbra didn't do anything only stare which creeped out June. "Uh, Ruby, Yang, why is Umbra staring at me" June said looking over to them. Yang and Ruby looked at Umbra and shrugged.

"I have no clue, he did this once when one of us were sad or worried about something" Ruby said making June look at Umbra who continued to stare.

"Ow! please that hurts" A voice shouted which caught everyones attention. Umbra looked a growled at what he was seeing.

It was Cardin Winchester, a well know bully around Beacon. He treated anyone badly but he mostly treated Faunus the worst. Umbra looked at his friends to see them with a frown on their face, but Blake was the one that caught his attention. He knew she was a faunus so he decided to do something about it.

Umbra lift his head and walked over to CRDL who were bully a Rabit Faunus. Everyone watched as Umbra stood behind Cardin, towering over him. The rabit Faunus went wide eye as the rest of Cardin's team could only freeze in fear.

Cardin was wondering why his Teammates stop laughing and he got his answer when he felt something hot go down his neck. Cardin froze and slowly turned around to come face to mask with Umbra who growled and licked his chops. Cardin yelp, letting go of the Girl's rabbit ear and running away along with his Team. Umbra kept an eye on him the whole time before he focused on the rabit girl who stood there with her tray. Umbra walked up to her and felt that she was scared which is no suprise to him. And she also looked tense which was similar to what Summer did when they first meet.

Umbra got a little closer and nuzzles against the girl stomach. He can her trying to muffle a giggle as her body relaxed and her emotions finally calmed down after a few minutes. Umbra felt her hand slowly land on him before pulling away. Umbra step back and walked over to his table. He sat down on his hunches and set his head on the wooden table. Ruby smiled and pet his ears but her smile nearly fell when she saw Blake walk over and stand beside Umbra. Umbra looked at her and was received a pat on the head.

"Seems I was wrong about you" Blake mumbled which Umbra heard. Blake walk back to her spot while Umbra set his head down again. His eye's landed on Ruby's tray who was talking to June about something. He opened his mouth slighty and leaned closer to her food but was smack on the nose by the girl in red.

"No, you just ate" Ruby said moving her tray away from Umbra while sticking her tounge out at him. Umbra frowned and a devious plan came to his head. If one would look close enough a smile could be seen. He has done this before and he hope that it will work.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Ruby was currently talking to June and she heard movement next to her. She looked over a Umbra and saw the bored Grimm sitting there, looking around the room. Ruby shrugged and reached over to her tray only to feel it gone. Ruby was confused when she saw that it was gone.

Ruby glanced up at June who was currently talking to Pyrrha. "June, did you see where my tr-" She was cut off by the sounds of loud crunching. She slowly looked at Umbra to see him finish off her lunch. Mid chew he froze. Both Grimm and Huntress had a stare down and before you know it Ruby had a look that said only pain and suffering. Umbra didn't want to find what was about to happen so he quickly ran out of the cafeteria while a screaming 15 year old that uses a large gardening tool chases after him.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*

June stood on the roof of Beacon, she had a sad look in her eye's, while gazing at the shattered moon. Unknown to her she was being watched. Umbra felt June's emotions spike which woke him up. He snuck out of his room and went towards the entrance to the roof.

He found June standing there which made him wonder what she was thinking. He didn't stand there for long when he felt someone else approaching. Umbra quickly and quietly got higher ground. He was lucky his fur was black so it made stealth a lot easier. Two years of playing stealth missions/hide and seek with Ruby and Yang payed off.

He sat there waiting and a familiar spartan walk into his vission. Pyrrha had a worried look when she saw June. She cared about her partner since she was the first person to not notice her when they meet so she had to have her as a partner, and she was glad she made June her partner.

Umbra watched as they talked and he was mostly confused on what they were talking about. It was about why June was so bad at fighting and the reason she was here. Umbra continued watched as the two female interact. He didn't even notice the new person that was ease dropping. Pyrrha wanted to help June train, even though she lied her way into Beacon with a fake transcript. Umbra had to admit it, it was sad watching June turn Pyrrha down. And it only added more questions. Pyrrha sighed and walked away. Umbra was about to leave, but he stopped when a man in armor came in.

Umbra held back a growl at the sight of the guy, Cardin Winchester. Umbra wanted to rip this guy a new one sadly RWBY and JNPR stopped him, including Nora and Yang, even though they wanted to do the same thing. June turned around and had a look of fear on her face. Umbra had to use all his willpower from pouncing Cardin and killing him when he saw that smug smirk.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

After hearing what was going on Umbra was dissapointed in June. She was currently 'hanging out' with CDRL. She had a sad look on her face when she looked at us her face dropped more when she saw Umbra shake his head. June even looked more worse that a Grimm out of everyone was dissapointed. Did Pyrrha tell them? She looked back over only to see them eatting. Pyrrha looked unhappy while everyone else were worried, besides Weiss and Blake.

Umbra watched as June was dragged away which only made the Grimm feel like a horrible being. He wanted to help June, he really did. He cared for everyone at this table and that includes Weiss and Blake. Sure there is Qrow, Tayuya and... Summer. Umbra lowered his head.

He should have just dropped her off and left. And if he did Summer would be still alive. But then again if he did leave, he wouldn't have made any... friends or had a family. Those words always kept the Grimm moving. Umbra growled to himself. Why was thinking of this right now? Umbra slump a bit and looked to see (J)NPR and RWBY looking at him. Umbra did a quiet sigh and walked away from the table.

He heard a pair of footsteps behind him approaching, he looked to see Yang and Ruby standing beside him.

Yang set a hand on his head and gave him a worried look. "What's wrong, big guy?" Umbra looked at Yang before lowering his head again.

"Is it about June?" Ruby asked making Umbra nod. Ruby smiled and wrap her arms around the Grimm neck. "We are also worried about her, but she has Pyrrha who could help her" Ruby said as Umbra could only shake his head. He felt the familiar weight on his back and smiled.

"Now onward to our Dorm" Yang said letting her shoes kick his sides. Umbra rolled his eye's and pretended to be a horse. He lifted himself up on his back paws for a second before running forward. Many students have seen some weird things in their life but to see two First Years ride a Grimm throught the hall of Beacon was... suprising.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra yawned while walking through the red forest with Ruby. He had to admit, it was a beutifle sight but at the same time it made him cautious. He knew 'She' could get to him, so he had to aware of his surroundings.

Umbra looked around as Ruby stab her scythe into a tree to collect some sap, which was told to them by Glynda Goodwitch. Umbra looked around the area as Ruby imbeded her scyth into the tree causing a pink sap to seep out. Umbra stiffened and smelt the air when a very sweet aroma hit his nose. He continued to follow the scent and it leads to Ruby who had the pink substance all over her fingers while she tried to close the lid to her filled Jar.

Umbra got closer to the little reaper and sniffed her fingers making Ruby smile and hold out her fingers allowing Umbra to lick up the sweet sap off her fingers. Ruby giggled at the sensation of Umbra's rough tounge being dragged across her fingers. After a few more seconds Umbra stop licking her fingers. Ruby looked at her hands to see them clean from any sap, she recoiled at the smell and glanced at Umbra.

The Grimm was on his hunches looking at Ruby with his grey eye's. Ruby couldn't help but smile, Umbra reminds her so much of Zewi, she just wanted to hug him. Umbra titles his head at Ruby when he felt the sadness leave Ruby's body, but it washed away a second later. "Umbra, your breath smells, I think it's time to brush your teeth and maybe a bath" Ruby said with a stern voice knowing Umbra would try to avoid it. Umbra's ears flatten against his head, trying to pull a Zewi, which is him trying to look cute and trick Ruby, so he could avoid brushing his teeth and taking a bath.

Umbra shivered when he remembered Ruby and Yang give him a bath along with Zewi who both agreed to try avoid.

Ruby shook her head making Umbra whimper. He knew it would only work for a certain amount of times. So he has to stop hidding and face the wrath of the two sisters. But he wasn't doing down without a fight.

Ruby and Umbra looked behind them to see Team (C)RDL running away screaming Ursa which caught Umbra's attention. Ruby quickly followed where the three cowards came from along with Weiss and Pyrrha. Umbra also tagged along. As the group approached a small clear area they see June fighting a Ursa while Cardin was on the floor watching with a shocked expression. Umbra was about to go help out but Pyrrha stop him.

"June needs some motivation, she needs to beat this Grimm by herself" Pyrrha said. Umbra stared at her before looking back to see June getting launched back.

June got back on her feet and checked her scroll showing het that she was in the red. June looked back at the large grimm and charged forward. The Ursa was about to smash June into the ground but June lifted her sheild. Umbra saw a flash of black around June's sheild and it leaned back a bit more. The Ursa's paw made contact with Junes shield, which got her to push it aside and slice upwards with her sword cutting throught the Ursa's neck beheading it.

June was taking deep breaths while Umbra was so caught up in the fight he didn't realize his body felt numb and cold, was it because he was worried for June? Umbra shook his head and took a deep breath to calm down his rapid beating heart.

Umbra looked at the girl's and turned around. He looked back a June to see her help up Cardin. Umbra looked ahead and started walking. He needed time to think.

Umbra walked through the forest trying to eaze his mind. His body felt so weird with these emotions, he remembered being first created by the queen. He was no alpha, just a normal Beowolf, only feeling anger and hate. But after time, he started to mature become more intelligent. Then he started to lead his own pack of BeoWolfs.

Over time he grew curious about these humans and their emotions. Umbra was the only Grimm to ever stop feeling angry or hatred. So he became a neutral grimm. Umbra then remembered when his pack was about to kill a group of kids, which he couldn't stop, and had to watch the gruesome scene. That's when he left his pack and became a lone wolf.

Then Umbra remember the reason he became who he is today and why he wants to keep it.

And image of a women in a white cloak flashed through his head making Umbra tense up. If it wasn't for her, Umbra would still be out in the woods travelling, instead of meeting Ruby, Yang or the others. Umbra stopped walking and sat down. His mind was clouded with saddness as he felt his face getting wet. His vision blurred as Umbra tried to wipe away whatever it was.

"Umbra?" A familiar voice said. Umbra looked behind him seeing Ruby stand there with a worried look. The little huntress walked up to the Grimm and reached up to Umbra's mask seeing the tears travel down. Ruby wipe the tears away and wrap her arms around his neck. Umbra slowly wrap his paws around Ruby and gently pushed her to his chest setting his head on hers. "I miss her too" Ruby said making Umbra tense up before he relaxed.

All Umbra did was whimper, as both of there Arua aluamanated around there body's. Umbra then had another image of the queen who had a smirk on her face. The Grimm growled in anger as his clam grey eye's flashed into a deep dark red. But the warmth pressing against his chest calmed him down as his eye's returned to normal.

Umbra blinked and let go of Ruby who backed up. She had a smile on her face which could brighten anyone's day. Umbra simply walked forward and nudges her arm and little bit too roughly. Ruby yelp as she fell back, Umbra grinned in his head and ran towards the others wanting to go back to his room as Ruby yelled at Umbra for making her fall over.

Ruby got up and chased after the Grimm knowing the perfect punishment which got a grin to appear on her face.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

A man stumbled out of the bar while holding onto a metal flask. The man felt a chill run up his back.

"Hhmmm seems one of my nieces has come up with the perfect payback plan... I'm so proud" The huntsmen know as Qrow said while taking a large swig from his flask.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra stood on the roof once again watching June who stood there looking at the moon. Umbra then saw Pyrrha walk into view who started talking to June who asked Pyrrha to help train her. Which in turn got the red head to trip June saying her stance was all wrong. Umbra knew it was time to leave so he silently jumped down and walked back into the school, but he didn't notice June watching him as he stepped inside.

Umbra walked down the halls of Beacon wanting to just explore the large school for a bit. Umbra turned a corner and bump into something small. The thing bump into him yelp as Umbra looked down to see the rabbit fanuns from yesterday. The rabbit fanuns looked up at Umbra who tilts his head to the side. The girl stood up and dusted off her clothes and looked at Umbra again. Umbra blinked and walked past her, he looked back at her before continuing.

"Um... excuse me" A small voice said behind Umbra. Umbra looked back to see the girl with her ears down looking embarrass and shy, Umbra could sense it. "Thank you for helping me with the bullys from early" the girl said. Umbra could only nod which got a suprised look from the girl. Umbra looked ahead and continue walking not really sure what to do.

He maybe a Grimm but he is just like Ruby, Anti social, which is just like Summer. Umbra smiled before continuing his walk down the halls of Beacon. Unknown to him that a combat professor was watching him. She didn't trust this Grimm one bit no matter what the head mistresses said she will find out who the Grimm really is.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

**_Hey guys Advance here, sorry for the long long wait, I been... busy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more is soon to come._**


	4. Another Day

**_Author Note: Hey guys Advance here, I just want to say I'm not happy right now, and I wasn't feeling in the mood so sorry if there is a lack of... everything, writing just seems to make me happy so if you see some improvement you know. So I know some of you don't care what is happening in my life so I will let you continue while the others that do care I appreciate your concern, I will now stop wasting your time, so without further ado enjoy... I guess. Also thanks for sticking around I legit thought this story wouldn't get much attention._***Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently in the cafeteria with RWBY and JNPR, enjoying a meal that Ruby got for him. Currently everyone was talking about the end of the semester which went by like a breeze for the Grimm.

Umbra looked to his left to see Yang talking to Blake who said she was going over notes from the last semester. Yang instantly lost intrest as she caught a grape with her mouth giving a thumbs up at Nora who laughed and threw another grape. Umbra looked at Weiss to see her eatting a salad while the others were eatting, whatever. The two teams and Grimm jumped when Ruby slammed a large white binder on the table.

Ruby cleared her throat as Umbra layed down while giving a yawn, already knowing Ruby was about to say her speach... which she rehearsed too said Grimm. Umbra already knew the line like the back of his paw so with that he took a little nap.

Umbra slowly opened his eye's and yawned while stretching his body out. Umbra looked around to see a clearing of roses that covered the ground. Umbra tried to look farther but only saw more roses. A warm breeze blew by making Umbra relaxe a tad bit. The atmosphere felt peaceful which was suprising since It never felt safe in the forest, but this felt... weird. It also smelt like cherrys which reminds Umbra of patch since Summer always made cherry pie which was delicious.

Umbra walked around, only to see more roses. Umbra sighed and continued walking knowing that the only way to continue is by moving forward. After what felt like an hour Umbra reached a hill and instead of red roses he found white roses. Umbra looked up the hill to see a cherry blossom tree. Umbra has seen this tree a few times, they are very rare to see since they can only be found at diffrent locations which are difficult to get too. Umbra walked up the hill and as he got closer to the tree he got to admire the beautiful pedals as the fell off the branches. One pedal landed on Umbra's nose making the Grimm sneeze. Umbra shook his head and looked around. He saw red roses for miles and miles. Umbra thought he heard something and looked at the tree to see a white cloak. Umbra froze and slowly walked closer to the tree. As he got closer he saw a neatly folded white piece of cloth next to a weapon he is veey familiar with, it was Summer's weapon. Umbra got closer and was about to touch the Huntress weapon and as he was merely centimeters from touch Summer's signature weapon.

Splat*

Umbra woke up with a jolt as something splashed against his face. He looked around to see the cafeteria destroyed and food everywhere. Umbra looked at himself to see food on his fur too. Umbra's ears caught laugh and he looked at the source to see both Team Rwby and Jnpr covered in food and laughing. Umbra got up and walked over to them. The Grimm suddenly paused as he felt a strong force and it was pulling on his very... soul. Umbra walked past the group while also walking past Ozpina and Glynda.

Glynda narrowed her eye's at the Grimm while Ozpina took a sip from her mug. She watch as the Grimm was starting to pick up his pace into a jog before full blown sprinting down the hall.

"Where is that Grimm going?" Glynda question more to herself. As Ozpina was curious too. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll sending a message to someone she trust and pockets her scroll.

"Hey, where did Umbra go?" Ruby asked her friends as she looked around not able to see the Grimm anywhere. Yang looked around aswell and didn't see the BeoWulf anywhere. Yang got worried cause she remember waking up to Umbra leaving the Dorm in the middle of the night, she just hope he wasn't in danger. But in her heart she knew he will be ok.

"Maybe it went to the dorm" Weiss said with disgust, still not trusting the Grimm even if it was friendly. Ruby frowned while Yang scowled at the white hair girl for being rude to their friend.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

It's been a few hours and Umbra has been sprinting through the forest at a speed he never knew he could reach. Everything was a blur to him as he weeved throught the trees before completely stopping in front of a cave that was on the side of a mountain. Umbra blinked and looked around. The pull was coming straight from the cave. Umbra looked at the cave and could barley see anything. Umbra looked around one more time before going into the cave.

As Umbra enter the cave he felt a chill go down his spine. His body was tense as he walked through the cave. A cold breeze blew by making his fur stand up as his body went stiff. Umbra tried to relaxe and continue but his body just wouldn't move. Umbra growled and place one paw infront of the other very slowly. This place gave Umbra a bad vibe as he contined to slowly move ahead. Umbra then remembered the scarf he had and stop moving, he sat down on his hunches and closed his glowing grey eyes. Umbra took a deep breath through his mouth and out his snout.

The soft cloth around his neck reminded him to always move forward and never back down. Umbra took another deep breath as his body fully relaxed. Umbra opened his eye's and started walking without any problem. Umbra's eye's got used to the dark and he was able to see a lot more clear now.

Umbra then stop as he hit a fork in the path. Umbra looked left and right before closing his eye's again and found the pull that lead him here. Umbra opened his eye's again and followed the pull. Umbra went to the right and continued on. Unknow to him that somebody or something is following him.

Umbra winced when he saw some light in the distance. Umbra finally reached the end of the cave and closed his eye's since his eye's need to be adjusted to the light. Umbra slowly opened his eye's and looked around. It was a large cave with a water fall and a hole at the top which brought the sunlight in the cave and a hill in the center. But at the top made Umbra stop and stare. At the top was a cherry blossom tree. But what made him did a double take was the fact that the cave floor was covered in red roses and on the hill was white roses. Umbra just stood there and stared before a growl snapped him from his stare.

Umbra looked down and growled. It was a pack, but not just any pack... HIS pack. Umbra glared at them as they stared back. Umbra knew it was his pack he could smell it. After so long, he thought they would die by a wandering Huntsmen or put up for a bounty. His pack was know to be a deadly group of elder Grimm and seeing them made his blood boil.

There was at least 7 Beowulf, 6 elder and 1 Alpha, elder, they replaced him and it was them against him. Umbra got low to the ground as his body tensed up. The other Beowulf did the same and growled at the lone Beowulf. Umbra knew he couldn't win, but he had to try and he wasn't going to let his pack get in the way of finding out what is here. Umbra looked around to see if there was any way to get and advantage over the pack but he heard footsteps behind him.

"Now I don't know if I'm drunk or is that a pack of Elder Grimm and is that my favorite Alpha Beowulf, in the world." Umbra's ears twitch at the voice, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He didn't want to pull his attention away from the pack so they can get the advantage over him. The footsteps got closer and stop beside him. Umbra saw the figure at the corner of his eye and glanced at over.

What he saw was a familiar hunter. It was Qrow. The old crow grinned at the BeoWulf as his right had rested on his weapon, reaper. Umbra could only stare, Umbra simply wanted to crush the hunter in a hug, but he had other matters to attend too. Umbra looked back at the pack to see them looking at Qrow with a narrowed gaze.

"Hey, why do we show this pack how we do it around here, and let's see if your getting rusty with those claws of yours" Qrow said with a smirk as Umbra growled and nodded. Qrow and Umbra used to always go hunting for Grimm together and they worked pretty well together, Summer joined a few times and was impressed by the teamwork. Qrow always said he worked better alone, but it seems he does better with Umbra.

Umbra got ready to charge forward along with Qrow who got in a professional two handed stance. Umbra roared and charged forward with Qrow close behind. Umbra got to the closest Grimm and did a strong side swipe but the BeoWulf jump back, it didn't realize Qrow jumped over Umbra in a overhead swing. Qrow brought down his large sword which slammed into the Grimm. Umbra spun around and raised his paw to block a downward slash from another Grimm that was about to hit Qrow. Umbra smacked it across the face while spining around intending to strike the other Grimm behind him, Qrow who slides under Umbra's attack while bringing up his sword upwards slicing the Grimms mask who barley dodged the attack.

Umbra smacked hit the Grimm he was aimming for and continued his assault. Umbra then saw a sharp rock behind the Grimm he was fight. Umbra charged forward and slammed into the Grimm launching said grimm onto the spike and impaling it. The Grimm was still alive but Umbra was already ahead of it. He slammed both of his front onto the Grimm chest pushing the spike deeper into the Grimm who died instantly. Umbra jumped the side as another Grimm flew past him and on the spike, dieing on the spot. Umbra spun around to see 3 Grimm left. Two Elder and the Alpha. Qrow killed two, seeing the two dead Grimm further away. Qrow was fighting the last two while the alpha watched.

Umbra quickly charged forward and did another body slam launching one of the Grimm into the stone wall. Umbra turned his attention to the other Grimm and side slash and followed up with a downward slash, but for some reason Umbra's paw got covered with a white glow and sliced through the Grimm's armor like butter killing it instantly. Umbra looked at his paw before hearing Qrow clash with the Alpha. Umbra turned around to see fly past him. Umbra growled and gave another battle roar before charging forward. But Umbar was going head first he had an Idea. Umbra skid to a stop kicking a few small rocks into the Alpha's eye causing it to roar at him. Umbra charged again, but he had a white glow around him. Umbra lunged forward and tackled the Alpha who started to swipe at him. Umbra tired to slash at it's eye's but the alpha kick him off before he could do any serious damage.

Umbra was a good distance away from the Alpha and looked around. Umbra saw Qrow getting up, Umbra realized his mistake of looking away from his apponet and payed the price. Umbra cried out in pain as he was launched back from a powerful stirke. Umbra slammed into the wall, but was suprised that he didn't hurt too much, it stung a little but not whole lot.

Umbra stood up slowly and looked at the alpha who was fighting crow again. Umbra looked everywhere and his eye's landed on all the dead Grimm. Umbra closed his eye's and he felt his strength grow as all the ash from the Grimm went towards him and surronded him.

Umbra's eye's snapped open and charged forward with Arua surronding his body increasing his speed.

Qrow blocked a overhead strike and his instincts scream a him to dodge an attack from behind. He knew it was Umbra so he did a back flip and watched as Umbra slammed into the Alpha and smash it into the stone wall killing it. Umbra was suprising alright and Qrow needed a drink. With that Qrow pulled out a flask and opened it. Qrow took a huge swig as Umbra walked up to him after shaking the massive headache he got from slamming into the wall.

After Qrow finished, Umbra slammed his head into Qrow's stomach since he missed the drunk hunter a lot. Qrow chuckled and pat the Grimm on the head.

"Ya, I missed you too fur ball" Qrow said making Umbra growl, he hated that name, only Ruby and Yang can call him that. Umbra back away and tilt his head at the somewhat sober hunter.

"Ozpin saw you leave in a hurry, he knew I was in the area and texted me saying I should follow you and find out what your doing" Qrow said while Umbra blinked, Before turning towards the tree. Qrow looked at it too and frowned this was familiar to the old hunter, but why?

Umbra walked up the hill as the sunlight shined down on the lone tree. Umbra felt the tug again but more stronger. He followed it and what he saw made him tense up. His body felt numb as his eye's filled up with tears, he felt his mouth go dry, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. On the ground, with their back against the tree was Summer Rose.

Umbra heard Qrow drop his flask and hit the ground, when he saw Summer. As the Grimm walked up to the body of the huntress and sniffed her. Umbras ears flattened against his head and pressed his head against her side, but she wasn't warm, she was ice cold. Umbra whimpered as he layed down next to Summer and placed his head on her lap. Umbra looked over to see Qrow gone but he could hear him down the hill talking with someone.

Umbra looked up at Summer to see her eyelids closed, she looked so peacful to Umbra, the Grimm could only press against Summer's stomach harder, just wanting to feel her touch again. Umbra felt tears rolling down his mask and onto Summer's lap. Umbra didn't want to believe it, he had hope she was alive, but it was all a joke, a lie. Umbra knew she was dead, but he just didn't want to believe it. Umbra had a connection with Summer. It was a bond that couldn't be broken, but it seems the queen knew how to break that bond.

Umbra growled as his hatred for the Queen grew by the second. Umbra looked up at Summer again. This was the felling of that tug, it was tug of a friend and family in need. But Umbra was far to late. Umbra got much closer and put the side of his head against her chest and closed his eye's wanting to sleep this nightmare away and hope that it was all a bad dream.

...

...

Thump*

Umbra's eye's shot open, was this his imagination or was it real. Umbra listen again but more closely.

...

...

Thump*

Umbra knew it wasn't his mind... IT WAS REAL! Umbra shot up and looked at Summer he listened and heard her breath, but it was shallow and could barley hear it. Umbra looked at Summer and saw the many gashes on her body. Umbra quickly got close to them and lap them up ignoring the taste since he was more focused on Summer.

Qrow was currently telling Ozpina what him and Umbra discovered, Qrow felt horrible, seeing Umbra like that was something new, never seen the Grimm break down like that, Qrow was in the same boat with Umbra, but he stayed strong. After hanging up he walked up the hill and paused at what he was seeing, Umbra was licking the blood off of Summers body. Qrow knew there was a reason, he didn't see the hunger in Umbra's eye's, he saw worry and lots of it. Umbra looked at Qrow and faster then the old Qrow could react, Umbra gently grabbed Qrow by arm, and placed him next to Summer. Qrow didn't exactly know what Umbra was doing, but he sure didn't want to see his dead friend for any longer then needed.

"Fur ball, please stop, Summer is gone and there is noth-" Qrow was cut off from Umbra growling at him. Umbra pushed Qrow towards Summers chest with increadible strength and before Qrow could say anything he heard it.

Thump*

Summer Rose... was alive.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

**_Thats the end of this chapter sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, but I enjoying watching you guys squrim, but for those that are wondering, yes I am feeling better, since I started to write, I started to cheer up so thanks so much for read and I will see you all later._**


	5. A Dead Rose Comes Back

Qrow looked at Umbra with a shocked look, he couldn't believe what he heard. Qrow quickly shook from his stupid when Umbra nudges him with his paw. Qrow had to focus, he didn't want to lose Summer, after find out she was alive so he pulled out his scroll to call Ozpin.

Umbra looked down at Summer, she look so pale, but she was alive and that enough for Umbra. Umbra was relieved that Summer was ok but the weight on his back was still there, why? Umbra looked at Summer again, then notice something. Where was her Arua, Umbra couldn't feel it, and after a while her Arua should come back, but it didn't. Qrow was to busy with calling Ozpin but Umbra could only stare. Umbra didn't want to wait for whoever Qrow is calling, he need to help Summer and fast!

Qrow turned around only to stumble when a black and white blur flew past him. Qrow fixed himself and looked around, before his eye's landed on the tree, no Grimm or huntress in sight.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was like the wind, he flew past trees at a speed that only seasoned huntsmen can reach he carried Summer on his back. He kept a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't slip off of his back from the bumpy ride. Umbra looked straight ahead to see a group of Ursa in his path. Umbra growled as his eye's flashed a dark red. He didn't have time for this! Summer was in danger and these Grimm were in his way. Umbra suddenly felt his body grow stronger and feel more lighter then before.

Umbra then dissappeared and reappeared behind group of Ursa, Umbra stumbled for a second then contined to run as the Ursas behind him stood still for a momment before their heads rolled off their necks as the black mist coming off their body went into the air.

Umbra stumbled when he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Running for a few hours straight without stopping and eatting, can do that too him and adding the fact the he fought with his old pack, he just couldn't go on. Umbra was about to collapse but went stiff when he felt Summer shuffle on his back.

"Umbra, Ruby, Yang" Summer mumbles in a worried voice. Umbra suddenly felt his second wind kick, with his renewed energy he took off, practically turnning into a blur. Whatever Grimm came across his path would die before they could blink. Umbra felt like a feather, and the ground felt nonexistence to our friendly Grimm. Umbra, heard the wind whistle in his ears, and he never felt so free before, the only time he felt like this was when he saved Summer from those Grimm so long ago. Umbra skidd to a stop kicking up dust and bits of stones.

Umbra glanced up the cliff before looking at Summer who had a pained look across her face. Umbra felt her shake violently making the Grimm panic. Umbra bit down on white cloak she always wore. Umbra gently pulled Summer off his back and held her up with his mouth. Umbra looked up the cliff and did a grunt which was slightly muffled thanks to the cloth in his mouth. Umbra used his front paws and pushed himself up. Umbra put his paws on the cliff side with Summer dangling by her cloak. Umbra reach up with his right paw and found a place to grab, Umbra slowly pulled himself up but the stone holding him up broke making him panic and dig his claws into the stone.

Umbra thought he would feel pain since he digged his claws pretty deep into the stone but surprisingly, it didn't. Umbra looked down at Summer and saw she was ok, dangling, with her feet a few centimeters off the ground. Umbra looked up again and started his climb once again. As Umbra neared the top, he first pulled Summer up and gently put her down before pulling himself up.

Umbra was breathing deeply as his body started shaking realizing that it was running on fumes. Umbra stumbled forward and shook his head to clear up his blurry vision. Umbra growled to himself and grabbed Summer and put her on his back. Umbra stumbled into the Academy and wobbled to the clinic.

As Umbra stumbled down he started to realize the emmotions around him and they were pointed directly at him. Umbra looked around to see some student's looking at him in fear as others looked at him with hatred.

"Look the Grimm is carrying someone" a voice said in the croud of people watching the Grimm.

"I knew it! This Grimm finally killed someone, I say we kill it now" another voice said. Umbra tensed up at those words and picked up the pace. He pushed past any student's while some moved out of fear.

Was this how everyone felt about him? Umbra didn't really pay attention to anybody else except RWBY and JNPR. Umbra started to ignore the stares and made it to the clinic. Umbra only slammed into the door. Umbra shook his head and growled at the door. Umbra took a few steps back and charged at the door again, bashing his shoulder against the door, turning it into splinters as Umbra tumbled onto the cold floor.

Summer skid next to him as everyone in the clinic watched with wide eyes. Umbra was exsausted and in pain. He slowly opened his eye's and saw that Summer was a few feet away. Umbra slowly crawled over to Summer and with every pull his body screamed in protest. Finally Umbra reached Summer and pulled her close to his armored chest. He wrap both of his arms around her to protect her from any harm. Umbra started to close his eye's once again, but before they shut he heard people rushing towards him, but it was all blurry and his hearing was muffled in a few more seconds he tighten his grip and fell asleep.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Ozpina was currently in the clinic looking at Umbra who was surrounded by nurses who tried to get the huntress that the headmistress thought was long dead.

Summer Rose

Ozpina was about to step forward and help the nurses but Umbra's arua suddenly spiked along with Summers. A color of red, white and black arua surrounded them. Umbra's grip started to loosen and Summer's face shifted into a warm smile as she snuggled against the Grimm. Ozpina watched as Summers skin started to gain some color again. Whatever was happening it was helping the Grimm and huntress.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra felt relaxed and in peace, he felt a breeze brush his fur which cause the Grimm to sigh as he was about to fall asleep again.

But then a smell in the air caught his attention. Umbra's eye's slowly opened and stood up. Umbra started to stretch his body before yawning. Umbra smacked his chops together and looked around. He was back in the clearing of roses. Umbra looked around and sniffed the air again following the familiar scent which was difficult thanks to the roses. He walked for a few minutes and found that cherry blossom tree, standing on the mountain once again. Umbra walked up the moutain and saw someone with a white cloak. Umbra perked up at this and as he got closer the scent turned into something he remembers.

Umbra sprang forward and tackled the person getting a yelp from said person. Umbra waisted no time and started to lick their face getting the person to giggle as they tried to push him away.

"Umbra please *_giggles_* that tickles!" A female voice said under Umbra. Umbra stop for a second to think about it and looked down at the female below him.

Summer Rose who was now covered in slobber.

Summer lightly scowled at Umbra who simply started to lick her face again getting a groan from Summer. Umbra finally stopped and pulled away. Summer got up and tried to wipe the slobber off which was a bit difficult. Before she could scold the Grimm, Umbra pushed his head against her stomach and started to rub his head against her, causing a smile to spread across Summer's face. "I know, I missed you too." Summer said brushing Umbra's fur with her fingers. Umbra was beyond happy seeing Summer again, it made a large weight that he held on for so long come off his shoulders. The feeling got Umbra to fully relaxe after so long. Even in Beacon he felt tense and was always aware of his surroundings, but now, with Summer, he felt at ease.

Summer sat down as Umbra snap from his thoughts and followed suit. Summer looked up at Umbra and pat her lap. Umbra smiled in his head and gladly compiled, settings his head down on her lap as Summer started to stroke his fur while looking at the sunset. It never moved so it was always dawn, which Umbra had admit, was beautiful in his eye's.

"Umbra" The voice caused Umbra to look up at Summer who smiled down at him. "Thank you for keeping an eye out for Ruby and Yang, and thank you for coming into our lives" Summer said making Umbra's heart warm up at the sight. Umbra looked back at the sunset as Summer continued. "Hopefully, Ruby isn't too mad at me, well since I'm here now at Beacon, I can watch as my little reaper grows" Summer said happily, she then looked at the sunset. "And it was all possible... because of you, Umbra" Summer said with a yawn as she bent over and crossed her arms and rested on Umbra.

Umbra yawned too and started to fell drowsy. He started to close his eye's, but he wanted to stay awake for a bit longer, but the warmth Summer gave him plus the warm breeze was enough to comfort him that Summer won't leave his side or suddenly vanish, causing him to fall asleep.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Ruby was walking around Beacon with Yang as the two sisters turned a corner the hallway was filled with people whispering about how a Grimm came in and carried a huntress into the clinic.

Both sisters looked at eachother and knew only one Grimm that would travel into Beacon and not attack a single student.

Ruby took off in a flurry of rose pedals, leaving Yang as she ran towards the clinic, worried about Umbra and how he ran off reminded her of Blake when they found out about her cat ears. But this was Umbra nobody could help him cause they will just straight attack him without question including the Grimm.

Ruby reached the clinic and saw the wooden doors destroyed. She looked around the clinic seeing the janitors cleaning the floor as a few nurses scurried around the room. Ruby step into the clinic and stop a nurse.

"Excuse me, have you seen a Grimm enter the clinic" Ruby said as the Nurse told her where Umbra was. Ruby thanked the nurse and walked further into the clinic. See passed a few doors with numbers on them before she reached door number 12. Ruby walked up to the door and knocked. She was afraid that Umbra might be seriously hurt or worse, but those thoughts were pushed aside.

What was she thinking, this was Umbra were talking about, he was the smartest Grimm she knew... Ruby frowned when the image of Umbra being impaled by the Nevermores feather.

It was clear she had to train hard, just so that won't again, she didn't want to lose Umbra, cause he is the closest thing Ruby had from her mother. Ruby then looked up to see the door open and infront of her was the headmistress of Beacon Academy.

"Professor Ozpina." Ruby said with a smile which the professor returned while taking a sip of coffee from her mug.

"Hello Ms. Rose, I suppose your here to see Umbra" Ozpina said which Ruby nodded too. Ozpina smiled behind her mug and step aside allowing Ruby to enter the room. Ruby step inside and her breath hitched. There was Umbra on the floor sleeping, a few bandages covered his body as he slept peacefully, but it was the bed that Umbra was next to and who was sleeping on it.

Ruby covered her mouth with both of her hands as tears started to build up at the corner of her eye's. Ruby thought she was dream, but it felt to real to be a dream. Ruby slowly step closer to the bed as more and more tears started to travel down her cheeks.

Umbra twitch in his sleep as he felt a familiar presences but didn't react, he knew it was Ruby so he didn't worry to much.

Ruby stood next to the bed and reached out with one hand wanting to see if this was truly real. As her hand landed on the persons cheek Ruby broke down right then and there.

"Mom" Ruby whispered with a choke. Umbra woke up and looked at Ruby who contined to hold her mother's cheek.

Summer slowly opened her eye's after feeling a warm and soft hand touch her cheek. She heard someone crying and she wanted to comfort that person even though she didn't know who it was. Summer winced at the light hitting her eye's, she saw a few blobs of colors and Summer knew the red blob was crying so she reached out to the blob and hugged it causing the blob to quiet down. Summer felt two small arms warp around her neck as the person pressed their body against hers.

Summers vision started to clear up and showed that she was in a white room. She saw Umbra in the corner, looking at her, but she could see a faint smile on his mouth. Summer smiled back and looked down at the person she was hugging. In her arms were none other then Ruby, her daughter.

Summer felt tears build up as she tighten her hold on Ruby. Both daughter and mother, hugged for a few minutes and that's when Umbra stood up and left, knowing Summer and Ruby were going to be there for a while. Umbra walked towards the door and tried to open it, after a few fails he opened it. Umbra squeezed throught the door frame and closed the door gently. He turned around and left the clinic.

As he walked down the halls of Beacon he was now very aware of the glares being pointed his direction. Umbra brushed them off and continued walking. Thats when he was stopped by someone, before feeling some weight on his back.

"Hey Umbra!" Nora shouted cheerfully on his back making the look back at her and nod. Umbra turned around to be face to face with the rest of team JNPR. June had a sheepish look on her face while Pyrrha had a smile and Ren with her usual straight face.

"Nora, get off of Umbra's back" Renny said calmly as Nora whinned and slid off of Umbra and stood next to Ren with a smile. Umbra titles his head at them which got June to speak up.

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us to lunch" June said with a smile. A growl from Umbra's stomach already told them his answers.

Nora cheered and jump on Umbra's back again. Umbra looked at June and nodded his head towards his back. June walked up to Umbra and looked nervous, but that was washed away when Nora grabbed her by the arm and put June on Umbra's back. The Grimm looked at the other two and they shrugged and hop on. Umbra took a few steps forward and slowly got used to the weight on his back. He then started his track towards the caffiteria for a hard earned meal.


	6. The Experiment

**_AN: Before we begin with another chapter I wanted to say this, Umbra will stay a Grimm, but will have a soul, I made the story for that reason, it's hard enough to find a fanfic where the Grimm STAYS a Grimm. Anyways thank you all for the support and I will see you all later. _**

_Line Break Line Break Line Break_*

Umbra, was currently sleeping on the floor of Summer's room, Umbra yawned and rolled onto his back. It's been a crazy week ever since Summer came back. Ruby has been very efectionet towards Umbra... well, more then usual. Yang almost snapped his neck, by hugging him so tightly, the two acted so happy knowing they got their mom back and it warms Umbra's heart knowing he was the reason for it. Ozpina asked Summer to come to her office so they can talk about what happened while Umbra decied to stay back and relaxe.

Umbra rolled to his side and growled to himself. If only there was a way for him relaxe.

And it is surprisingly hard to relaxe so Umbra did the most logical thing that came to mind.

Go see what Summer is doing, since Team RWBY and JNPR are in class. Umbra stood up and left the Drom. As the Grimm walked across the hall he thought about his relationship with everyone.

Ruby and Yang are still and always will be his best Friends/Family, Blake was nice to him after the little event at lunch with the bullys and rabbit Fanuns which is no suprise to him since he knew she is a faunus too.

And the finale member of RWBY, Weiss, the Ice Queen. The Grimm growled at that name. He didn't hate her or anything, it was how she treated Umbra even thought the rest of her Team practically cuddle with me when it's cold Weiss trys to avoid Umbra like he had the plague, and he didn't blame her.

Umbra finally made it to the elevator leading to Ozpina's room. Umbra looked at the button that was pointing up and lift his paw. Umbra pushed the button with one of his claws and waited.

After waiting and getting a few glares at students who walked by him, the doors to the elevator opened. Umbra step in and regretted it. The large Grimm couldn't fit only half of his body was able to get through. Umbra pulled himself out looking left and right, to see if anybody saw what happened, luckily nobody was near.

Umbra sighed and sat down on his hunches to think. It took about a minute before Umbra came up with an Idea. He stood up and put his plan into action.

_Line Break Line Break Line Break_*

Ok, maybe it wasn't such a good Idea, but it was the only plan that didn't involve flying a nevermore into Ozpina's towers.

Umbra was currently climbing the tower to Ozpina's office. Umbra's arms and legs were tired from climbing, but he was a stubborn Grimm so he continued climbing no matter how much his body aches.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Summer sighed after telling Ozpina everything on what happened on the mission she took and how she died...

_Flashblack_*

Summer was walking around a dense forest with weapon in hand. The forest was deathly quiet and this made Summers body tense up, ready for anything. But as she was walking throught the dark and creepy forest she heard something and quickly ran towards a tree and hides on a branch. She knew it would be foolish to fight any Grimm cause it would attract more and this place was infested.

A Grimm walked into Summers view and it was a BeoWolf, a alpha Beowolf. Summer kept a close eye on the Grimm as it suddenly turned into a much younger version with glowing grey eye's. Summer sighed sadly as she recalled the memories of her and Umbra. They were always together and for some reason Summer felt like she had a connection with the Grimm and it broke her heart to see him go, but she knew why. He wanted to keep them safe from *her* and this is the reason for Summer to take this mission, caused it allowed her to stop *her* and if she did, Umbra will come back and she will welcome him with open arms.

Summer came back to her scense and quickly but quietly killed the alpha by slicing it's head off. Summer without missing a beat continued walking determined to comeplete this mission, it won't be easy, but she wanted to see her daughters again and Umbra who was out there, somewhere, waiting till the day, the queen fell and he could return home without worry.

_Timeskip_*

Summer sighed at her foolishness, the queen was to powerful and killed Summer with a stab throught the heart. She remembered the sadistic smile the queen had on her face as Summer died remembering all the happy momments she had, then her thoughts lingered over to Umbra, she wished she could be there for them, and as her finale breath left her body, she felt weightless. Summer, was floating through a void. Summer didn't know how long she was there for, years, months, days? Why was she here, was this the Queens doing? Summer didn't know, until she felt a warmth touch her and spready across her body.

Summer slowly opened her eye's to be meet with a orange sky as her nostrils were filled with a familiar scent of roses, her favorite flower. Summer slowly sat up and looked left and right, seeing the field of roses. Summer looked all around her and only saw more roses before she saw a lone hill in the distance, which was covered in white roses and a cherry blossom tree stood tall and proud at the top.

_*Flashblack over*_

Summer let a lone tear fall down her face when she finished telling her story. She was so scared, she was scared when she died, she was scared when facing the queen and finally, she was scared of losing her family.

"Summer..." Ozpina was silent, she pitty the huntress, and Summer needed a long break, which Ozpina was glad to give. Summer needed to do some catching up with her daughter and Umbra, speaking of Grimm. Ozpina turned around facing the glass window and walking towards a lockpad of to the side. She typed in a few numbers and the glass window opened. Ozpina walked over to the edge and glanced down to see a tired Grimm in the middle of grabbing the area where the glass was.

Umbra blinked up at the headmistress, but shrugged in his head and grabbed the ledge. He hoisted himself up and step in as Ozpina closed the large glass window. Summer was still lost in thought which Umbra saw and walked over to her. He felt the sadness surround her and Umbra did what he did best when Ruby was like this.

Summer snapped out of her daydream when she felt something wrap around her body in a comforting way. Summer looked down to see two white bone like armor wrapped around her as her back pressed against something hard which was similar to the armored arms and she knew who exaclty who is was.

"Umbra" Summer said quietly as she turned around and wrap her arms around the Grimm's neck. Umbra tighten his arms around Summer as the huntress didn't want to let go, she felt so safe around him, and this caused her racing heart to slow down to a steady pace as Summer's body relaxed. Both Umbra and Summer's Arua flashed as they continued to hug.

Now to Umbra, seeing the person he once thought was dead, alive and well, lifted a great weight off his chest, even after a week, Umbra and Summer would still break into tears when they hugged, this happened in the halls of Beacon a few times and people started to slowly see that this Grimm was truly diffrent, but they still kept there guard up around him, they also still glared at Umbra but not that much anymore.

Now Summer and Umbra always stood together, Umbra even moved into the room Summer now resides in. RWBY, minus Weiss, were sad that Umbra moved out of there room, but they understood Umbra missed Summer so they let him go, but Ruby and Yang promised to visit him when they arnt busy with school or anything. They also wanted to be with their mother, so they can catch up after so long.

The headmistress smiled at the duo and cleared her throat, catching their attention but not letting go of each other.

"Thank you Summer for telling me what happened, and as headmistress of Beacon Academy I command you to take eight months off, and spend time with your family" Ozpina said while taking a sip from her mug.

Summers gaped at the headmistress before smiling. She launched out of Umbra's grip and hugged the headmistress which got Ozpina to chuckle. She pat Summer's back while making sure not to drop her coffee. She gently nudge Summer back towards Umbra. Summer smiled at Ozpina and spun around. She entered the elevator, but when she looked around the very small room, big enough to fit at least 2 groups of student, she looked at the much bigger Grimm. She gave a sheepish smile as Umbra grumbles and turn towards the window.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ozpina sighed at this information that Summer gave her. The king has a queen, and it is a fallen maiden. But with Summer back this could get more smoothly. As Ozpina was wenting over her now very many moves, she recieved a call of James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy. Ozpina answered the call on her desk, showing a hollogram of James who had a worried look on his face.

"Hello James, what do you need, is there a problem?" Ozpina said as she took a sip from her mug. James looked at Ozpina then sent an image too Her.

Ozpina heard her scroll and turned it on. She looked through her messages and found an image. Ozpina frowned at the image. It looked like a Beowulf in full white armor. It's masked covered it's entire face. There were some engravings on the armor and Ozpina's frown deepends. The engraving was the Scheen's logo.

"Ozpina, this Grimm was sighted near the emerald forest, I recommend you keep any first and second years away from this Grimm, it was an experiment by the Scheen, it has a high variety of powerful weapons and has the strength of a DeathStalker, it escaped because od a malfunction" James said as Ozpina stared at the image. "We also seen it attack other Grimm, so it could be a possible ally" Ozpinq sighed at the Scheens stupidity. Experimenting on a Grimm? It's extremely dangerous too do. And it seems there experiment failed, allowing it to escape and roam free.

She hope nobody gets near that Grimm, but sadly, most things don't go as planned. Ozpina looked out the window of her office and down into the Grimm infested forest. She looked down even more to see the ground. But could barley make out two figures. It was a BeoWulf and a huntress wearing a white cloak. Ozpina sighed, she really hope that the two don't get badly hurt, they are still recovering. Ozpina couldn't help but let a smile out.

Those two were practically the same, but diffrent. Both stubborn and likes to eat the same food, but were diffrent species and had diffrent fighting style. Ozpina turned back around and sat down. She remembered when Summer first told her about Umbra.

_*Flashback*__*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ozpina was sitting in her chair, enjoying a fresh cup of coffee she just made. It was just a normal day. Ozpina glanced at the paper work that almost touched her ceiling and slowly turned away from it.

Yep, a normal day. Ozpina closed her eye's and took a sip from her coffee, enjoying the warm liquid traveling down her throat.

**_AN: "_" Don't say a word... continuing_**

Ozpina sighed as she leaned back in her chair, when suddenly she hear the elevator. As fast as lightning she straighten herself up and threw the paper work out the window.

She looked at the elevator and watched as it opened, showing Summer Rose, standing there with a worried look on her face. Ozpina lightly smiled at her and jesters her too come in. Summer step inside the office and walked up to Ozpina. What she said made Ozpina froze.

"Ozpina, is it possible for a Grimm to turn on it's own kind" Summer said as Ozpina looked at her.

"It's a possibility-" Ozpina was cut off when Summer spoke up quickly.

"I mean, will it turn on it's own kind to save a human" Ozpina went over her memories, but never onced heard this before so this was new to her, but she had a answer to the question.

"Very unlikely, Grimm will attack humans on sight, now why go and ask this question" Ozpina asked as Summer fidgets in place. Without a word Summer handed Ozpina her scroll with a video on it.

Ozpina gently grabbed the scroll and hit play on the video. It was a Alpha beowulf sitting in the video a bit distance away. But what intrigued Ozpina was it's grey eye's. Ozpina took a sip of her coffee but nearly did a spit take when Summer's daughters ran up to the Beowulf and jumped on it.

Ozpina heard the girl's laughing while the Beowulf looked down at them. Ozpina watched as the Grimm got down low and let the girl's jump on it's back. The Grimm stood up and started to walk around with the girls on it's back. The person carrying the scroll laughed and followed the Grimm, Ozpina knew it was Qrow recording the video. Ozpina paused the video. The headmistress looked at the Huntress and put the scroll down.

"Summer, would you care to explain about what I saw?" Summer felt a lump in her throat and spoke.

"It's name is Umbra, we didn't name the Grimm, it already had a name" Ozpina listens closly as Summer started to explain her near death experience, before that same Grimm on the video saved her. And then Summer explained how the Grimm had Arua and it had a lot. Ozpina listened very closely and was shocked to hear the Grimm choses to save Summer, it seem the Grimm can turn on it's own to save humanity. After Summer finishes Ozpina looked out the window. Summer was scared that Ozpina was going to order her to kill the Grimm or maybe bring it to atlas for experiments.

"Well, I'm glad your ok Summer, now about the Grimm" Summer held her breath waiting for the worst.

"The Grimm can stay but this must be kept privately, we will never know what the public will think and Atlas might have other plans." Summer let out a large sigh as a smile spread across her face.

"And it seems you care very much about this Grimm including your daughters, what kind of person would I be to not give a person or creature a chance. Especially a Grimm" Ozpina said with a smile as Summer smiled back and left the office.

_*Flashback Over*__*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ozpina blinked and looked at the small stack of paper work. She sighed and decided for once to get it done. She sat up straight and got to work.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

It looked around the forest with anger. It was in pain, from escaping his cage and captives. The armored Grimm growled as he recalled the memory. The felling of Freedom and the feeling of revenge on killing his captives.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*__*Flashback*_

It looked around his glass cage, looking at all the humans in white lab coats. Some were looking at it, writing a few things down on their clipboards before looking at their vital signs.

One human got close to it's cage which made the Grimm growl at the human, who was female. The female wore some higher up clothes while giving the Grimm a blank stare and pulled out a needle, while pushing a few buttons on a panel.

Suddenly a bunch of clamps shot out of the ground and held the Grimm in place. The Grimm started thrashing around trying to break free as female walked into his cage. She pulled at a recorder and hit the red button.

"Log 35, Armor mutation, Class: Beowulf, Name: 6893 or Omega. It seems the serum we gave the Grimm has caused it's armor to grow more quickly, but it seems to be a very painful process, since the Grimm started scream and roar on the ground. The Scheens have asked us to add some weapons too the Grimm which was difficult but successful. We still haven't found a way for the Grimm to not attack us but we hope the next serum will do it."

The female stopped recording. The female held the serum close and pointed the needle at one of the small unprotected place the Grimm had. The Grimm know as Omega was tired of the pain and suffering, started to thrash around more violently. He roared to the ceiling as his body tensed. The female stumbled back, but this was enough for him to attempt another escape.

The fully armored Grimm started thrashing around with more of his strength casuing the clamps to squeak before breaking off his body. The female human quickly left the cage as the other humans ran away to save their own lives. The female took a step back as Omega looked up at her and started to slowly walk towards her.

She was the reason he was in so much pain, she was the reason he turned into this. The female fell on her but and started to scoot backwards. The Grimm never stopped his advancements. The female stop at a wall and she felt tears build up. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to help the world, not build a weapon for the Scheen, but the forced her, and if she didn't complie, her family will get hurt.

The female curled up into a ball and started to cry. As the Grimm loomed over her, savoring the saddness and fear the came off her. Omega raised his paw ready to end the life of this pathetic human.

"Please" The female whimpered. Omega didn't know what came over him but his paw stopped mid swing. Omega looked at the female as his buring red eye's glared at her. Why was he stopping, he should end this humans life. But something was telling him that it wasn't her fault. Omega put his paw back down and step back and looked around. The room he was being experimented had so many tools that were used on him. Omega felt his rage rise as he roared once again and started to destory everything, leaving nothing about him, his information or existence.

Omega glanced around the destroyed room and nodded to himself. He was about to leave the room, but stopped when he heard movement. He looked to the female looking back at him. Omega only stared at the female for a good few seconds before looking around the room to see the logo he grew to hate that logo will always remind her of the pain they had caused him, and he swore for revenge.

Omega looked at the female then started to leave the room and run down the long hall. The female was frozen for a few seconds before she fell to the floor unconscious.

Omega ran down the halls with blinding speed. He killed any human that got in his way, he wanted freedom, he is done with the pain. Omega saw a group of guards setting up a firing line. Omega's shoulder opened up and a cannon came out. A small red ball appeared at the end of the cannon and continued to grow. After a few seconds the ball of energy was as big as a basketball. Omega roar and fired the cannon. The ball of energy went straight towards the squad like a train. As the ball got closer, I exploded turing all the guards into a red mist. Omega ran past the large mist not wanting to stop, after getting so far.

Omega suddenly stopped at a large metal door. It was deadly quiet and Omega didn't like it one bit. Omega looked at the large metal door and did only one solution. Omega's back opened up and a large cannon was pulled out. Omega channled all his energy into this shot causing a ball of red energy to appear at the end. Omega felt his power draining fast, but this won't stop him. The ball of energy continued to grow until it was as big as a DeathStalker.

Omega growled and let out a mighty roar. The cannon let the shot lose. The ball of energy radiated so much heat the metal around Omega started to melt. As the ball got to the door, it exploded on contact. Omega covered his eye's so no dirt would get in them. After a few seconds the smoke cleared and Omega for once in his entire life relaxed. He felt the cool breeze of Atlas brush against his armor. The cold air made Omega sigh as he took a deep breath let the cold air fill his lungs.

Omega looked at the massive hole he created. The metal was mealting and it made Omega grin at the destruction. Omega snapped from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. Omega quickly step outside and looked around the snow covered area. Omega felt so drained, but he was stubborn and he won't be captured again, not from how far he came. Omega quickly ran into the snow covered forest, hoping to lose his pursuers.

_*Flashback over*__*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Now Omega wasn't in Atlas anymore, he didn't see a single snowflake in sight it was only green for miles and miles.

The armored Grimm walked through the forest killing any Grimm that he spots. When a scent hit his nose. It was the smell of a human, and how much Omega hated human, Omega pretty much wanted to kill any human for a few day's.

The Grimm followed the smell and saw a Huntress with a white cloak walking through the forest. Omega got low ready to jump at the Huntress but stopped when a Alpha Beowulf that looked almost similar to Omega ran up beside the human. The human looked at the Alpha and pat it's head causing the Grimm to lean into the humans hand.

Omega watched the two interact and couldn't help but glare at the other Beowulf. He was a traitor and why was a Alpha following a human didn't it have pack to lead. Omega looked closely and saw a few other details. The other Beowulf wore a scarf and it's eye's weren't the normal red, they were a calm grey. Omega watched them interact, before the Beowulf stopped and turned directly towards Omega.

The two BeoWulfs had a stare down, the huntress looked back at the Alpha Beowulf since it stopped moving.

"Umbra?" Omega tensed up, apparently the Alpha had a name. Did the humans give the Grimm a name or did the Queen did. Because receiving a name from the queen is such a high honor, it means your strong and powerful. Omega's instincts were going off, telling him to run away and not look back. But Omega didn't listen, he only jumped at the Alpha. Umbra's eye's flashed red then turned back into the calm grey, before he jumped back but Omega kept up the assault. Umbra was quick and Omega was slow thanks to his heavy armor.

Omega snapped at Umbra's front paws, but before he could do any damage, the huntress charged at him and arua punched the Armored grimm in the face, causing a few cracks to appear on the Grimm's armor. Omega skidd back and looked up at the duo. The Grimm and huntress stood side by side ready for anything.

Omega growled and activated his shoulder cannons. The duo looked shocked and dogged the missiles being shot at them. Umbra and Summer used every tree in sight as a sheild. This Grimm was different then the rest. It was completely armored, while Umbra had armor that covered only the important parts of his body. Umbra ducked under another missile, Summer jumped over a missile but Omega charged forward and swung at Summer, the huntress could only stare as the claw slammed against her.

Summer screamed out in pain as she flew through the air, she couldn't really fight since she lost her weapon, so she had little experience on hand to hand combat. Summer slammed through a tree before her back collides with another tree that was much bigger and sturdy. Her arua took most of the damage, but it was low since she was still recovering and the mysterious Grimm hits harder then a train, even if it was so slow. Summer slid down the tree and hit the ground. She whizzes as her lungs were deprived of any oxygen.

Summer took deep breaths and tired to get up but a paw slammed her into the ground, getting rid of any arua she had left.

Summer screamed out in pain as Omega put more weight on his front paw, he was going to end this huntress life, then he was going to kill that Grimm. Omega was about to add more weight, wanting to break Summer's spin and kill her, but Omega heard a roar louder then any Grimm he faced. He turned towards the roar but something slammed into him. Whatever hit him hurt more then any experiment he went through. The damage caused the armor on his side to shatter into a million peices. Omega roared out in pain as he flew through the tress and crashed into the ground leaving a crater.

Omega slowly got up and looked again to see the same Alpha standing over the huntress, protecting her. His eye's were blood red, and was showing all he teeth as he snarls at Omega. Bits of Arua left his body creating more of an intimidating effect.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY ANOTHER PAW ON MY FRIEND" Umbra roared. Omega took a step back. This Grimm was not normal, he was diffrent. Omega knew he will lose, he can feel it, he can see it. That Alpha screamed death. Omega took another step back but Umbra took a step forward. "You will not leave this forest alive" Umbra said darkly.

"WHY WOULD YOU PROTECT A HUMAN!" Omega shouted back. Umbra didn't say anything only take another step forward. "She is the enemy! You are supposed to kill her!" Omega growled. Umbra stopped walking as his red scarf started flapping in the wind.

"She is not the enemy, she is part of my pack, along with many others" Umbra looked in Omega's eye's and saw the Grimm past. "You... were part of my old pack" Umbra mattered. He knew those eye's, before Umbra turned on his own kind, he remembered being in Atlas one time and watched as the humans captured a few of the smaller Beowulfs, for experiments from what he heard by the people capturing the Grimm.

"How can a human be part of your pack, she is not even your kind" Omega said, not hearing his second line. He watched as Umbra looked back at him.

"She is not the only human who I swore to protect, there are many other humans who are part of my pack, they are family. And I will do anything to protect my family" Umbra said as Omega tried to do a scowl.

"Humans being friendly? Please... they casued so much pain to me, becasue-"

"Beacuse we are monsters" Umbra said looking at Summer. "Our kind has caused so much pain and suffering to the humans, I simply wish for it to end, so I can not worry about her" Omega flinched at that, he never knew what it was like being loved, cared for, only pain, that was all he learned and felt.

"What was it like, being loved by these human" Omega said towards Umbra who stopped looking at him and started walking too the prone huntress.

"I felt... alive, free, my old pack was always so cold to each other, never cared about our well being, they just wanted to kill cause they were told to. Me? I wanted to learn, be free, know what these humans do, then I meet her" Umbra picked up Summer and set her back down on some fresh grass. Omega looked at the huntress then at the Alpha. "She has taught me so much in my life, I felt like a pup again, so I made her part of my new pack and made her Alpha... well for a little while" Umbra said. Omega smiled at the Alpha, he wished he could experince this... maybe he can.

"Would you mind if I joined your pack... my old pack abbandon me when I was captured, they always saw me as a runt and a waste" Omega looked at Umbra and saw him set the huntress on his back.

"No" Umbra said. Making Omega falter. "Not yet" Omega perked up at that, there was still a chance. "Before I let you join my pack, the others must meet you" Umbra said walking away.

"Are the rest of your pack Humans too" Omega watched as Umbra stopped and look back at him.

"Yes"

"Wait!" Umbra didn't move. "Why tell me all this after hurting your friend, I thought you were going to kill me" Omega said as Umbra put on a thinking face.

"I was, but something stopped me, it was telling me not too do it. But if you wish to join my pack stay in the forest, me and my pack will come then they will decide you are right to join" Umbra said before walking away leaving a confused armored grimm. Omega looked at his side and watched it slowly started to mend his armor back together. He really hope the Alpha's pack would accept him. Just the thought of being part of a pack again brought a chill down Omega's spin. He hope the humans weren't bad as the one's in Atlas.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

**_AN: That's a wrap folks, I hope you enjoyed and Omega was created by me and a good friend of mine. It took a while to think of beacuse I wanted to have another Grimm that Umbra can interact with beside only Humans. Also in the next chapter it will explain how Umbra got a soul. Anyways, my name is Advance and I will see you guy later._**

_*Advance pulls out an RPG and fires at the screen*_


	7. The Decision

Summer woke up and she realized she was back in the landed of Roses. She looked behind her to see the cherry blossom tree then she saw Umbra sitting down next to her. Umbra looked at her and titls his head.

"Umbra?" Summer said confused as she rubbed her back. She remembered fighting a weird Grimm before everything went black. "Are we safe?" Summer said as Umbra nodded. Summer frowned at that response. "What did I say when we are in the land of Roses" Summer said.

"To use our words" Umbra finished which got Summer to smile. "That is such a dumb name" Umbra said getting a hurt look from Summer. "I would have choose Dream Scape" Summer's face dropped at the name.

"But it's such a bland name" Summer said with a pout causing Umbra to shake his head. Summer and Umbra found out, when they are in the land of roses, which is a connection between Summer and Umbra, when they are both sleeping, they are taken here. Umbra soon found out Summer can understand him which made their conversation more interesting. But sadly when they leave the Land of Roses, Summer won't be able to understand him, she would only hear growls and other noises Umbra makes.

"Anyways, yes we are safe" Umbra said causing Summer to nod. Before looking at the never ending sunset.

"What about the Grimm?" Summer watched as the Grimm shook his head.

"I let him live" Umbra said causing Summer to frown.

"Why?" Summer said, she didn't know what happened after the Grimm put more weight on her back, she passed out before Umbra saved her.

"Because he was like me" Summer didn't say anything only listened. "He has no purpose in life, he simply wished to be free, so he asked if he can join my pack" Summer tilts her head a bit at that.

"You wanted him to feel safe?" Umbra nodded his head.

"Summer" Umbra pasued. "I didn't want him to end up like me when I left your family. I was scared and alone, I never want that to happen to anyone, including one of my own." Umbra set his head down on Summer's lap. "But I couldn't make that choice, I want my pack to decied if he should join" Umbra stayed quiet after Summer made a humming sound. She already knew who the pack was and Summer felt her heart swell up with so much happiness. But that Grimm they faced...

"Umbra, that Grimm is dangerous, he could harm many people including your pack." Summer said causing Umbra to whine.

"Please Summer!" Umbra begged "Give him a chance, you are not the only one deciding" Umbra said looking up at Summer with his grey eye's. Summer sighed, she never douted Umbra's choices, so she will give the Grimm a chance.

"Ok, but if he is an issue, people might not see you as friendly anymore, and I don't want to lose you" Summer said brushing his fur with her hand.

"I know" Umbra said quietly as he sighed and closed his eye's, he hope's the other are willing to give the other Grimm a chance.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Weiss shouted towards Ruby. Summer explained everything to Ruby so she can tell the others so Ruby got everyone together and that was Weiss's reaction. "Why should we do this, for all we know, that Grimm is leading us too a trap" Weiss said pointing to Umbra who had his head on Ruby's lap.

"Chill out Ice Queen, Umbra might have a reason to do this, me and Ruby trust him, and you should too!" Yang snapped at Weiss, she already hated how Weiss treated Umbra, right now Weiss was asking to be punched.

"It's a GRIMM, it's our duty to kill them not talk to them or care for them" Umbra was trying to block out her voice but her words only cut deeper and deeper. Team JNPR were next to Umbra trying to comfort the Grimm seeing as Weiss's words are affecting Umbra in a bad way. Ruby, Yang and Blake were frowning at Weiss they did not like a single word Weiss just said.

"Team RWBY and JNPR, Let's go" Ruby said before glaring at Weiss. "But you can stay here and think about what you said." Ruby growled at Weiss as the other's left. Blake was the last to look at Weiss.

"You know I thought you were a kind person after getting to know you, but seeing as how you treat Umbra like a waste of space like how you would treat a Fanuns, I see now you are truly a Ice queen" And with that Blake left Weiss in the room alone.

Out of the room Umbra was being hugged by Yang and Ruby who were trying to comfort the Grimm.

"It's ok big guy, don't listen to that bitch, you are special, I love you just as much as I love Ruby. Umbra was too lost in his memorys see so many familys screaming at him, telling him to leave after saving their lives.

Umbra knew his kind would never truly work with human and it hurt him deep down. But the people around him are the people who he cares about, and he would give his life to save any of them.

Umbra hugged the two sisters and let go. He got back on all 4 and started walking down the hall, being followed by the two teams.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently carrying the rest of Team R(W)BY while Team JNPR stood beside him. They were walking in the emerald forest following Umbra and they were all wondering what they wanted to show them.

Umbra stopped which caused the others to look at him. Umbra looked to his right which the other's did, they looked and saw something that made them all tense up and ready their weapons. It was a Beowulf that looked more armored then Umbra. It's entire head was covered with armor too.

Umbra growled at the Beowulf causing the other Grimm to stare at the group before sitting down. The RWBY looked at Umbra and watched as he turned towards Ruby.

"Umbra, who is this?" Ruby was confused and intrigued by this Grimm. Umbra looked back at the other Grimm and started to trace something into the ground. Everyone looked down at the name, Ruby and Yang remember when they first meet Umbra, he did something very similar to this.

"Omega" Ruby said outloud. The others looked at the more armored Grimm and slowly put away there weapons getting a sigh of relief from Umbra. He looked at Omega and jesters him to come stand beside him. Omega hesitates but comes over non the less. The two teams stared at 2 Beowulfs standing together.

By comparison, Omega was slightly bigger then Umbra by a few inches. Omega was also more armored then Umbra. Umbra's body is built for speed, while Omega can take a lot of damage and give a lot of damage in return.

"So, is Omega like you?" Yang asked. There was a reason Umbra brought them here, and meeting another Grimm who is like Umbra is one in a million. Umbra nodded his head which got the others more curious.

Ruby stepped forward and stood infront of Omega who looked down at her. Red eye's meet Silver eye's. Umbra nudged Omega which caused the heavily armored Grimm to lower his head. Now both Grimm and human were at eye level. Ruby simply reached and touched one of Omega's exposed ears. Omega tensed up at the feeling of the girl touching his ear, but she was so gentle. Umbra saw Omega's tail wag causing the Alpha to grin. Ruby pulled her hand away and took a step back.

Omega was dazed by what happened, he looked over at Umbra and spoke to him.

["What? What was that feeling"] Umbra grinned at him, as the others approached Omega.

["I'll tell you later] before Omega could wonder what he was talking about he was assaulted by another wave of pleasure as the others touched his surprisingly soft ears.

Ruby stood beside Umbra and looked up at the Grimm.

"You wanted us to meet him before you brought him to Beacon?" Umbra only nodded his head as Ruby jumped up and hugged him. "Your a good friend, and family member" Umbra responded by rubbing his head agaisnt her. "But I'm not sure on what Ozpina would think of this" Ruby said.

Umbra suddenly had a image of Glynda glaring at him saying how she would kill this Grimm the second it causes any trouble. Umbra shook his head as Ruby let go of Umbra and continued watching as Omega, a big armored Grimm gets pet by all the girl's.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Summer was sitting in her dorm holding a brand new scroll. Her hands were trembling as her thumb hovered over the call button. Summer didn't know what he would say, she never asked Yang or Ruby on how Taiyang was doing she wanted to find out for herself.

"Having trouble trying to call him?" Summer jumped at the voice and turned towards the window and saw one of her old Teammates.

"Qrow" Summer mumbles. She stood up and practically tackled the old Qrow into the ground. Qrow chuckled and hugged Summer back. When Umbra left Qrow in the cave, he really wanted to know if Summer will survive. But to Qrow's suprise and relief, Umbra saved her once again.

"You seriously owe the furball for saving you not once but twice" Qrow recieved a smack on the chest by the huntress.

"Qrow, it's good to see you again, but I'm more worried about Taiyang" Summer said hugging Qrow again before standing up and sitting back down on her bed. Qrow got up from the floor and walked towards the bed Summer was on.

"Summer, he is your husband, you should know that when he finds out your alive he will be thrilled" Qrow said reaching into his vest and pulling out a flask. Summer scowled at the object in his hand which Qrow shrugged off and took a large swig from the flask.

"I don't know why you drink that stuff" Summer said looking back down at her scroll and about to press call.

"You should be glad I didn't just up and told Taiyang about you being alive, he would have a heart attack... actually he still will when he sees you" Qrow said sitting down next to Summer.

"Qrow... your not helping" Summer said as the door to the room opened and Umbra was there looking around the hall nervously.

"Well well if it isn't Summer's Grimm in shining armor" Qrow said with a smirk as Summer nudges him. Umbra looked at them and the two humans thought they saw panic in his eye's, but it quickly turned into acceptance. Umbra squeezed into the room. Summer stood and put her hands on her hip's.

"Umbra" Summer said in a warning tone which got Qrow to chuckle causing Umbra to glare in his direction. Summer looked at the doorway and had to stare beacuse someone was looking back at her. "Umbra, I understand why you wanted to help him but why here?" Summer whined. Qrow took a peak while drinking his flask and spat it out... right on Umbra's face.

At the Doorway was Omega standing there. But what really surpised Summer was his eye's. They weren't the Angry red Summer remembered. They were glowing a calm blue.

"Ozpina needs to see this and now" Qrow said before Umbra smacked him into the ground. Qrow stayed there not moving as Umbra wiped the alcohol off his face.

"Yes we should, and maybe she came up with a theroy on how Umbra got a soul" Summer said causing both Grimm to look at each other. Summer completely forgot about calling Taiyang.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

"Well this is suprising" Ozpina said as she stared at Summer and Qrow. Summer nodded her head while Qrow had his arms crossed. "And where would the two Grimm be at the momment?" Summer simply pointed behind Ozpina who turned around and saw the Grimm that James said escaped and Umbra hanging on for dear life.

Ozpina pressed a few buttons and the large glass window lowered allowing the Grimm inside. Ozpina was more curious about the Experiment Grimm, it looked exactly the same in the photo, but it's eye's. Ozpina looked at Umbra's eye's then came up with a conclusion.

"I have came up with a theroy" Ozpina said suddenly. The other four in the room listen closely wanting to know what her theroy is. "If I had to assume, is that when a Grimm has gain some humanity it will start to slowly gain a soul" Ozpina said confusing the two humans.

"What do you mean?" Summer said looking a Umbra.

"What I mean is that a Grimm will choose if they want to save a humans life, if they don't they will stay the same just be more smart" Ozpina said before looking at Umbra. "For example, before Umbra saved you he had no soul, no purpose, when he saw you injuried in the forest he decied to save you which broke his connection with the queen, allowing him to think freely." Ozpina explained causing Summer to looked at Omega.

"So Umbra choose to save me, in doing so caused him to turn rogue." Summer hugged Umbra. "So when you left it was you against the world" Umbra rubbed his head against Summer. The huntress looked at Omega then another thought came to her "But what about Omega?" Summer said causing Ozpina to look at the more armored Grimm.

"Maybe when Umbra spoke to Omega, showing him that humanity is important, it caused his connection to the queen to sever aswell" Ozpina said as Omega remembered when Umbra talked to him, he felt like something left him and it felt great. Omega looked at Umbra both grey and blue looked back each other before they nodded.

"Ozpina, the soul thing doesn't make sense how can a Grimm get a soul because they learned how important humanity is?" Qrow said as the headmistress shook her head.

"Qrow, I said it was theory, I don't know how Umbra got a soul, I don't even know if Omega has a soul" Ozpina said towards Omega who was in thought.

"Thank you Ozpina for telling us your thoughts, but what about Omega?" The headmistress took a sip of her mug and looked at Summer in the eye's.

"First, I recommend you contact Taiyang I sure he will be thrilled to know his wife is alive, now I suggest Omega stays with Team JNRP and Umbra must stay with Team RWBY" Summer smiled and nodded.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

["Well that could of gone smoother"] Omega said while walking beside Umbra, down the halls of Beacon. Many students freaked out and ran away while others put on a brave face and try to walk by them but the second Omega looked at them they passed out.

["Well you could have been sent back to doing Experiments, but Ozpina has a kind heart, she would never put anyone through that not even Grimm deserve that pain."] Umbra said causing Omega to tense up. But he saw Umbra looking at him with a small smile causing Omega to relaxe and scowl at the other Grimm.

Umbra laughed and they both reached their respective rooms. Umbra looked at Omega and pat his armored back.

["Take care of June she will need it, if that light show from before has anything do with it, I say your her guardian"] Umbra said while Omega looked back at him and nodded.

FlaskBack*

As Umbra and Ruby watched the other step away from a dazed Omega, June was shoved forward by Nora.

"Come on June, you have yet to pet Omega, it's a big human killing Grimm, it deserves to be pat on the head." Nora said happily making June deadpan at Nora. June looked at Omega nervously, who is currently stumbling around since he never experienced the feeling of being pet before. June walked up to Omega and watched as the Grimm sat down on his hunches, with it's eye's closed.

June reached forward and gently touched Omega's ear. Omega opened his eye's and their eye's connected. Both Grimm and huntress in training had a stare down and a connection was made. June's arua surrounded her body and started to transferred over to Omega which started to surround his body. The others were wondering what was happening when June's arua started to glow brighter and brighter before it started to die down.

Omega was on his stomach while June was laying down on Omega's side. Before the others could check on them Umbra stopped them. They all looked at Umbra but the Grimm simply pointed with his paw. Team R(W)BY and (J)NPR looked to see June twitch and groan. She opened her eye's and looked around. She felt so stiff and drained. June put her hands on the hard wall she was leaning on and pushed herself up.

"June?" The female knight looked around. That was her partner, she couldn't really see since her vision was all messed up. June heard movement to her right and when she looked a black and white blob was infront of her. June rubbed her eye's and when her vision cleared up, she jumped when the mask of Omega was in her face. June blinked when she saw his eye's, they weren't the normal red that every Grimm had, he had dark blue, glowing eye's, similar to an ocean.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Omega watched as Umbra tapped his claw on the door. It opened and Blake was standing there, she smiled and helped the Grimm inside. Blake looked at Omega and nodded her head towards him before closing the door. Omega was about to turn away but he heard someone scream.

"What is it doing in here!" The voice shouted which didn't sound like Yang or Ruby, and deffintly not Blake. Did Umbra forget someone or did Omega miss that person in the group? The Grimm shrugged and turned back towards Team JNPRs door. Omega rasied his right paw and hesitated before taking a deep breath and knocked the door two times. There was silence for a second before the door opened and June was standing there in her little bunny outfit. They both had a stare down, June's heart was racing including Omega's they didn't know why it was happening so they decided to figure it out later.

June steps aside to let Omega inside. Omega looked at the small door frame and sighed. June looked at Omega then the door frame. She giggled and grabbed the Grimm by the paw. Omega followed her lead and the Grimm was suprised when June tried to pull him inside. Omega smirked at her cute attempt but helped her non the less.

After Omega pulled himself in, June closed the door and walked towards her bed. She stopped when she saw Omega looking around the room before laying down on his stomach. June bit her lip before she grabbed her pillow and blanket. June walked over to Omega who looked up at her. June got down on the floor and layed down beside Omega. June squeaked when Omega put an arm around her, in a protecting way. June was surprisingly comftorbale, she had her pillow and blaket to help her sleep while Omega was enjoying the warmth June gave off which helped him sleep since he always feared that when he fell asleep he would be captured and have experiments run on him again, but when he was with June he felt... safe.

Omega was quick to fall asleep along with June. Omega sleep peacefully while June fell asleep similar to Omega.

Line Break Line Break Line Break*

A week later*

It was a new day in Beacon, the sun was high in the air as students roamed the court yard.

"OH YA!" when suddenly two black and white blurs flew through the court yards causing many student's to jump out of their skin. The two blurs rounded a corner before stopping right infront of the caffiteria. The blurs were shown to be Umbra who had Team RWBY minus Weiss on his back and Omega who had Team JNPR on his back. Both Grimm grinned at each other.

["That was fun, want to go again next time?"] Umbra said getting a nod from Omega. Both teams hoped off the Grimm's back and thanked them. But when they entered the caffiteria it got quite. Umbra walked in along with Omega. Both Grimm tailed the two teams before they sat down at their lunch table. Umbra sat at one end of the table which had blake to his left and Renny on his right. Omega sat on the other side with Ruby to his right and June to his left.

Weiss was there but she felt someone or something glare at her. She looked and saw Omega glaring in her direction. Weiss tried to glare back but Omega's glare got more intense.

June saw the glare Omega was giving Weiss and nudged the Grimm's shoulder causing him too stop. Umbra sighed, Omega never told him why he hated Weiss so much, but the Scheen logo engraved on his back might tell him why. All Umbra knew was that Omega was experimented on, he didn't know who did it, since Omega wanted to keep that to himself. So Omega would glare at Weiss since he couldn't harm her in any way. Even though Weiss hated Umbra, he couldn't help but worry.

Umbra looked around the caffiteria for anything intresting, but sadly he saw nothing. So Umbra set his head on the table and closed his eye's. He decided to take a small nap hopefully the girls won't have another food fight.

As Umbra closed his eye's he remembered that Summer is no longer here at Beacon and back at patch with Yaiyang, and Umbra couldn't stop the smile from spreading. He never seen the man so happy, he was also suprised to hear that Umbra saved her once again. But it was what happened that made Umbra wonder.

Flashback*

Summer was waiting patiently at the Bullhead landing area. Summer decided to make it a suprise so she told Qrow, to tell Taiyang that there was a suprise waiting for him at Beacon.

The male boxer said he was coming over since it's been a while since he saw his two daughters. Taiyang never said it, but he missed Umbra just as much as Qrow did, so he will be in for a suprise.

Umbra nudged Summer causing her to turn around and face the Grimm. Summer gave Umbra a nervous smile which caused the Grimm to snort. The duo heard a bullhead approaching and Summer quickly hid behind Umbra getting the Grimm to roll his eye's.

The bullhead landed and the doors opened. Summer didn't want to look so she closed her eye's and only listened. She heard someone gasp which caused her to shrink even more.

"Umbra?" A familiar voice said. Umbra looked at the blond man infront of him and admit that man changed a lot over the year's. Umbra nodded his head before he was brought into a headlock by Taiyang. "It's been so long, why haven't the girl's told me about you retuning, was this the suprise Qrow was talking about?" Taiyang said happily while giving the Grimm a noggy. Umbra tried to escape the man's iron grip which deffintly surpassed Yang's strength.

When Taiyang released Umbra, the sound of barking caught Umbra's attention. When Umbra looked down he saw the familiar black and white corgi. Umbra got low to the ground to be eye level with the small dog.

["It's good to see you again pipsqueak"] Umbra said with a smirk while Zewi barked barked back.

["Good to see you too furball"] Zewi said causing Umbra to laugh and stand back at his full height.

"Oh ya, I brought Zewi here beacuse I'm about to go on another mission and I need someone to watch him, so I decided to bring him for Ruby and Yang." Umbra nodded his head but saw Taiyang about to leave. Umbra looked behind him to see Summer on the floor trying to hide herself with her cloak. Zewi was looking at Summer then at Umbra.

Umbra looked straight ahead and launched forward. Taiyang didn't expect Umbra to grab his shirt so the Huntsmen spun around to face the Grimm. Umbra looked behind him then back at Taiyang, before he stepped aside showing a large clump of white cloth on the floor. Zewi got on Umbra's and growled in his ear.

["By the way, my food is in the bullhead, might want to grab it"] Umbra rolled his eye's and walked towards the aircraft while Taiyang walked up to the clump on the floor.

The blond man reached down and grabbed the cloth which turned out to be a white cloak judging from the texture. Taiyang felt his heart race as he slowly lift the cloak. That's when grey eye's meet purple. Taiyang felt like he was dreaming at what who saw.

It was Summer Rose looking up at him.

"Summer" Taiyang said said quietly as he felt the tears build up in his eye's. Summer looked away in shame but was suprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Summer... is this real, did I fall asleep on the bullhead?" Summer smiled and hugged back causing Tai to nearly collapse right then and there when he felt Summer hug back.

"No Tai, this is real, I am real" Summer said as she felt the tears build up in her eye's.

"How?" Tai said slowly.

"It was Umbra, he saved me" Tai owed the Grimm so much, he saved his wife not once but twice, Tai felt so ashamed when he first heard Summer nearly died, he wasn't there for her. But thankfully Umbra saved her, then he became part of the family which got no objections from anyone. Tai had no way of thanking the Grimm, and when Umbra left, everyone felt like a piece of them left aswell. Umbra brought this family together and he kept it together. Tai couldn't find any way to thank the Grimm, he has done so much.

Tai helped Summer to her feet and brought her close for a kiss. Summer kissed back and Tai felt so lucky to have someone watch over their family. The blond huntsmen looked over to see Umba looking at him with a long thin cylinder in his mouth Zewi on his head. Tai nodded towards the Grimm who nodded back. Summer looked at Umbra walked over to him with Tai close behind.

"Umbra I sure Tai has something to say" Summer said nudging the blond man forward. The huntsmens response was to hug Umbra.

"Thank you Umbra for everything, if it not for you Summer wouldn't be here, I wish there was a way I could repay you, but there is nothing I can do from what you have done, I'm happy for you to be part of this family" Tai said causing Umbra to fill up with pride at what the blond man said. Umbra was greatful and touched at what the man said. For some reason he felt something deep inside him snap causing Umbra to surround himself in his Arua. Tai took a step back while Zewi jumped off his head. Umbra dropped the can in his mouth and felt his body ache. Umbra felt his eye's burn as the arua got brighter before it dissappeared.

Umbra took a deep breath as his stomach felt like it was turned inside out. Umbra looked in front of him. It was a pack of Elder Grimm all diffrent types. But was really got Umbra's attention where their eye's. They all glowed a different color.

"Umbra" The Grimms spoke at the same time causing the Beowulf to get in a combat stance. "You have a long and rough journey ahead of you, so let it be know that we are watching and we are very proud of you" Umbra watched as each Grimm started to glow and turn into a little ball of light. The small balls of light floated towards Umbra and surrounded him. Umbra looked around and watched as the balls of light shot forward and entered his chest.

Umbra felt a warmth surround him allowing his muscles to relaxe. Umbra looked around the room before turning around. Umbra jumped when he saw a BeoWulf covered in armor, it wasn't Omega since it's armor didn't have the engravings on them and it's eye's were dark red.

"You have done a wonderful job Umbra, now you must do what we cannot" The Beowulf said causing Umbra to narrow his eye's

"Do what?" Umbra asked as he got closer to the armored Beowulf.

"Too Kill the queen and save humanity" the armored BeoWulf said as he turned into a ball of light and entered Umbra's chest. Umbra looked down at his chest and reached up with one of his paws. Umbra closed his eye's and saw memorys that were not his own. They were all the Grimm he just saw, they each were like him, they had a human to protect which was a fallen maiden. But they failed and died by the queens hand. With each memory Umbra's hate for the queen grew.

That was when he fianlly reached the armored Beowulfs memory. It was very recent, he was trying to protect a maiden named Amber... but he failed when she was killed by a group of three, while the oldest of the group took her powers. The Beowulf tried to slavage what he can, by killing the group but sadly he died trying. They were a strong group and the one that stole Amber's powers did the finishing blow.

Umbra's eye's snapped open as he roared to the darkened sky as his anger skyrocketed. Never in his life had he wanted to end someone's life so badly. The queen deserved to die! She has cause so much pain and suffering. Umbra was more determined then ever to put an end the queen, but unlike the other Grimm he had help, he had friends but most importantly he had a family to keep safe.

Umbra felt a presences behind him making the Grimm to spin around. He stopped to stare at the ghostly figure of each Elder Grimm that spoke to him. They all looked at him and bowed down to him. Umbra got confused but he was blinded by a light.

The light died down showing Summer with a look of worry. She held Umbra close to her stomach. When the flash happened Umbra went limp and fell to the ground, not moving or breathing. Zewi tried to wake the Grimm up by spouting nonsense at him. Summer was in full panic, she has never seen that happen before. Tai called for Ozpina to tell her what happened.

Summer held Umbra close and closed her eye's. She tried to find out what was wrong but she couldn't find the issue. So Summer had to wait and hope for something to happen.

Summer's arua started to appear around her body which started to cover Umbra too. Tai looked back over to see Summer go limp on Umbra as her arua dissappeared.

"Summer!" Tai ran over to the limp duo while Zewi was barking up a storm. Tai felt for Summer's pulse but he didn't fell one. Tai stood up and took a step back. His mind was running a mile a minute. He didn't know what happened, he need Ozpina and fast.

AN: CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHA!


	8. Returning the Favor

[Begin Intro]

We see Umbra walking alone, through a dense forest, his dark red eye's scanning the area for anything when a scream was heard a second later causing Umbra to look in that direction. Umbra tilt his head and followed the scream.

The scene changes to Umbra who now stood behind a pack of Beowulf which were approaching a wounded Summer Rose, leaning against a tree. Umbra growled and took a step froward, before lunging towards one Beowulf and bitting down on it's neck. But when Umbra did that, his eyes turned into a soft grey. The other Beowulfs turned to Umbra as he dropped the dead Grimm to the ground. Umbra roared and charged forward.

The wounded huntress opened her silver eyes and saw Umbra sitting in of her, staring at her. Summer tried to stand up but she fell back down against the tree. Umbra took a step towards Summer as she grit her teeth and tried again but when she got to her feet, Summer nearly fell down, if it wasn't for Umbra who caught her. Their eyes locked and Summer smiled at the Grimm.

The scene changed and we see Umbra walking through a open feild with a red scarf around his neck which had a symbol of a grey rose at the end of it which flapped in the wind. Suddenly Team RWBY stood beside him. Ruby and Yang on his left with Weiss and Blake to his right.

Umbra looked to his right and saw Omega with Team JNPR. Omega and Umbra looked at each other before nodding. Umbra looked ahead and saw Vale in the distance. Umbra looked up at the shatered moon and howled to the night sky.

Umbra then lowered his head as tears travel down his mask. Pyrrha was infront of him on the top of Beacom with an arrow in her chest. She smiled up at the Grimm and stroked his mask before she went limp as her body slowly disintegrated into ash. Umbra slowly lifted his head and glared at Cinder who smirked at him. Umbra's eyes changed to a angry light green as he roared to the sky causing the ground to shake. Umbra looked at Cinder and charged forward with the intention to kill.

Umbra lunged forward and broke throught a large double door. He went clear through the door and now stood infront of the Queen of Grimm. The queen smirked but her face turned into shock when diffrent Grimms stood beside him, each having diffrent colored eyes and they all were shining brightly as they glared at the women in front of them. Umbra took a step forward and growled along with the other Grimm beside him. The queen frowned and with a wave of her hand a Dragon Grimm landed behind her. Umbra roared and he charged forward. Umbra was knocked away and he landed with a thud.

Umbra stood up and started walking with a limp, as he was now in an open field all alone, he was badly damaged but he continued to walk. Umbra looked behind him to see all his friends smiling at him. Umbra turned towards them and Summer stepped forward. Umbra whimpered and took a step back. Summer smiled and took another step forward. Umbra's eye's started to give off a dark mist causing him to growl at Summer, but the Huntress only continued to walk forward. Umbra took a step back as he shook his head trying to stop himself as more of the dark mist started to leave his eyes. Umbra then felt a hand on his mask. He opened his eyes to see Summer. The mist around Umbra's eyes started to vanish slowly as Summer leaned forward and hugged Umbra. The Grimm was stiff before Summer's arua started to surround his body allowing his body to relaxe. Umbra closed his eyes and got closer to Summer. Umbra was then hugged by everyone else, surrounding him giving him all the love he needs to remind him how important he was to them.

While on a hill a group of Elder Grimm were watching this, they each started to leave before all that was left was a, Elder Beowulf. The Grimm nodded before he fading away.

Suddenly the title of the book appeared on the screen before a slash mark went through it and a loud roar was heard. The words flash a light grey before the screen slowly faded away. Then a pair of glowing grey orbs appeared, before they turned into a dark red.

[End Intro]

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Summer woke up and felt her whole body ache. She didn't know what happened. All she remember was being at the Bullhead landing area at Beacon, kissing Tai when suddenly Umbra...

Summer shot up and looked around the area. She was in a forest but the trees where so high up and she could barely see the black sky with a fog so thick she could barely see a few feet in front of her. Summer stood up and felt a breeze blow by causing her to shiver. The forest gave off a creepy vibe, it felt so hallow and empty, lacking any sign of life. Summer took a deep breath before she closed her eye's and started to concentrate.

Summer tried to bring out her arua... but she couldn't. Summer tried even harder but nothing. Summer sighed when she realized she couldn't get her arua to help. Which worried her but Summer took another look around the forest before picking a direction to go. But she won't back down, she needed to know where she was and where Umbra was.

As Summer walked through the forest she started to wonder on where Umbra could be. Summer reached up to her heart and felt her steady heart beat. Summer closed her eye's and looked up.

"I'm coming Umbra, just hold on" Summer heard something behind her causing the huntress to spin around. Summer tensed up when she saw a Elder Ursa. Summer got ready for a fight but the Ursa didn't move only stare.

That's when Summer realized, the Grimm's eye's where a diffrent color. It's eyes were a bright yellow almost like the sun.

"How much do you care about Umbra?" An old voice said, causing Summer to jump and look around. The voice sounded male and wise. Summer looked at the Ursa and saw it sitting down. "I will ask again, how much do you care about Umbra?" Summer felt her heart racing but answered the question anyways.

"I-" Summer was cut off by the old voice.

"Do you just care about Umbra, because you see him as a pet or because you see it as a way to avoid Grimm." Summer heard the anger in the old voice, but Summer was more focused on the Ursa which got up and growled at her.

"I would never think of Umbra that way!" Summer growled while the Ursa tilt it's head at her. "I care about Umbra like he was one of my own, he treated my family with just as much love and I would sometimes forget that he is a Grimm and think that he is human" Summer spoke quickly. The Ursa stopped growling and sat back down.

"What if he turned on you, what would you do?" The old voice said. Summer sighed, she thought of this question herself when she first meet Umbra, so she already had the answer.

"I would try and turn him back into the Grimm I knew and love, but if I die trying so be it, I would put my life before his, like how he would do with me and many other's" Summer watched as the old Grimm moved to the side as the old voice chuckled. A gust of wind blew by as the Ursa bowed his head.

"Summer Rose, you have shown me that you care very much about Umbra, and I am happy to call you an ally" The old Grimm lifted it's paw and pointed to it's right. "Now go, save Umbra before he turns into something he is not" Summer was quick to dash forward. While the Ursa watched her run into the distance, he spoke silently to himself "Go little rose, it seems you will be returning the favor soon enough" and with that the old Grimm turned into a yellow ball of light and went up into the sky.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Summer was dashing through the forest looking everywhere for Umbra but all she saw were more trees. Summer felt tears build up in her eye's, she didn't want to lose Umbra. He was family and Summer didn't want to lose any family members. But her drive to save Umbra was slowly vanishing, she couldn't see the Grimm anywhere. She heard the old voice echo in her head.

"Now go, save Umbra before he turns into something he is not" Summer picked up her pace even though her legs ached in pain. Summer closed her eye's and started shouting.

"UMBRA! UMBRA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Summer was trying to find any sign of the Grimm, but nothing and Summer's hopes were being dashed away. Summer started to slow down before falling to her knees. "Umbra" Summer weeped. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she continued to cry. This forest never ended, she wanted to save Umbra before it was too late, but how? How is she able to find Umbra in this forest?

Summer fell on her side as she curled up into a ball. She couldn't find Umbra, she was giving up, what would Umbra think if Summer gave up on him? This only made Summer hug her cloak, trying to stop herself from crying. She wanted to see Umbra, she wanted to save Umbra.

Summer layed down on the grass for who knows how long, she gave up. She lost hope on saving the Grimm she loved and cared for

"How disappointing" A womens voice spoke up. Summer sniffles and lifted her hood so she could see a Elder Nevermore infront of her. Summer didn't care if she was attacked she was too disappointed in herself to even try and defend herself. "What would Umbra think, if he saw you like this?" Summer glared at the nevermore. "Are you really giving up on Umbra?" The Grimm started to walk around Summer.

"Shut up" Summer whispered, but the womens voice continued.

"Umbra would be dissapointed in you, a full fledged huntress crying on the floor all because she couldn't help him" The voice said mockingly causing anger to rise up in Summer.

"I said, shut up" Summer growled as the nevermore continued to walk around Summer who started to get up.

"Umbra wouldn't even want to be next to you, he only wants a strong family, not a weakling like you" Summer was slowly getting up as the Nevermore continued. "I bet he was glad when he left your family" That struck a nerve in Summer. The nevermore jumped when the huntress looked at her. Her silver eye's glared at the bright purple eye's the nevermore had.

"Umbra would never think that way. He is the most sweetest and kindest Grimm I have ever meet, your lies will never break the bond me and him have. Umbra will never think I'm weak, he will take anyone into his family, weak or strong." Summer stomped towards the nevermore and got in it's face. "So don't ever tell me that Umbra wanted to leave, he is family and he was glad to be apart of it." Summer took a deep breath as the voice stayed silent.

"It seems I was wrong about you Summer, you trully do care about Umbra" The Nevermore turned around. "Come, I will take you to him" Summer was taken back at the voice, then Summer realized it was a trial, or a test to see if Umbra and Summer's bond was true and not some lie. Summer looked at the Nevermore and climbed on it's back. The Nevermore lifted her wings and took to the skys causing Summer to grip onto the black feathers. Summer felt the wind rush by her face and as she opened her eye's she saw the trees down below. She looked up and saw the sky was pitch black as the cloud were a dark grey. Summer was in awe at the sight, she has never been so high up before sure there was the bullhead trips but she never got to be outside of it to feel the wind push against her. Summer looked around and saw a clearing up ahead. "We are getting close" The female voice spoke up as the Nevermore descends towards the clearing. Summer held on tight as she felt herself about to slip.

The nevermore landed and Summer looked around the clearing before spotting a familiar Beowulf.

"Umbra!" Summer shouted as she got off the Nevermores back and rushed towards him. Summer was about a quarter way to him when she saw Umbra never reacted to her voice. "Umbra?" As Summer got closer, Umbra turned around. Summer covered her mouth when she saw that Umbra didn't have the calm grey eye's but a dark red that burned with anger and hatred. Umbra growled and took a step forward. "Umbra, wait, it's me Summer!" The Beowulf never stopped moving. Summer started to backpedal when she realized Umbra was getting a bit to close. "Umbra snap out of it! What would the others think if they see you like this!" Nothing.

Umbra picked up his pace as Summer tripped and fell on her back. Umbra lunged forward but Summer rolled out of the way from the attack. "Umbra, please! I don't want to fight you!" Summer shouted wanting to get a reaction out of the Beowulf, but it fell on deaf ears. Umbra charged forward and tried to use his shoulder. Summer barley dodged the attack but Umbra caught his footing and hit Summer in the side with his claw.

Summer screamed out in pain as she was sent flying and hit the ground. Her arua wasn't there to protect her, so a large gash appeared on her side. Summer put pressure on the large wound and tried to hold back the tears. This wasn't Umbra this was a Grimm that was killing humanity. Summer felt something loom over her, she already knew who it was. Summer slowly turned to face her attacker. Summer knew this felt familiar it was how close she was to death before Umbra saved her, now it was Umbra that was about to kill her.

Umbra raised his paw ready to kill Summer, but the huntress had one more trick. Summer lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Umbra's neck. Umbra was about knock Summer back but felt something soft press against his mask. He looked and saw Summer kissing his mask. Summer pulled away and looked into the Grimm's eyes.

"Umbra, please come back" Summer whispered as the Grimm started to see memories of his past. Ruby, Yang, Qrow, Tai and finally Summer. Umbra pushed Summer away and started to shake his head. Summer watched as Umbra fell on grass floor. Umbra thrashed around as he roared his eyes changing from red to grey before he suddenly went limp and a black mist came off his body He was still breathing so that was a good thing.

Summer slowly crawled her way over to Umbra and when she finally reached him, Umbra opened his eyes showing the huntress his glowing grey eyes filling her with relief. Summer hugged the beowulf who looked dazed and confused.

"Summer? What happened?" Umbra looked around to see he was in a clearing, but he was more focused on Summer when he smelt a lot of blood. "Summer, what happened! Who did this!" Umbra growled as he got up and Summer winced in pain.

"It's ok, it's only a scratch" Summer whispered but Umbra shook his head at Summer when she tried to stand up.

"Summer! Your hurt, stop trying to act tough in front of me, thats more of Qrows job" Umbra said as he got close to Summer and helped her up. Summer gasped as a wave of warmth shoot through her. She looked at her hand to see it was covered in her arua once again. She looked back at Umbra to see him covered in his own arua. She was glad that Umbra came back to his senses, but she wondering what happened to Umbra that caused this to happen.

"Sorry, I thought me being a huntress had to mean, acting tough... sometimes" Summer said as Umbra set her down on his back.

"Huntress or not, you should never act tough around me, what's gotten into you Summer?" Umbra questioned as Summer tensed up. The Nevermores words still lingered in Summer's head so she just had to make sure.

Umbra shrugged and closed his eye's. Umbra's arua covered both him and Summer. The glow blinding everything in sight before it died down showing no sign of Umbra or Summer.

After a few seconds balls of light came from the sky and they all changed into the same Grimms that spoke to Umbra. They formed a circle and spoke to one another.

"That was close, we should be glad that Summer came just in time to save Umbra" A elder deathstalker said with a wise old voice as a elder goliath took a step forward.

"Yes, now let's keep the queen away before she reaches Umbra's mind once again, Summer only pushed her back, the queen will want her prize back so she will stop at nothing to get it" Then a elder Beowulf took a step forward.

"Then we will keep the queen at bay for a long as possible, Umbra is still young and shouldn't worry about this, over time he will grow stronger then all of us combined. So for now all we could do is let Umbra try and have a normal life, he is not ready" the others nodded at the Beowulfs words before they all turned around and went their seperate ways. But one more ball of light came from the sky, it was brighter then the others and what appeared made all the other Grimm look tiny. An elder Dragon stood tall and mighty, looking around before taking to the sky's.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ozpina approached Tai, who was pacing back and forth. When he saw Ozpina the man quickly approached her.

"Tai, I got your call, now where are they?" Ozpina asked quickly. Tai couldn't say a word he could only point to the duo that were on floor. Ozpina looked at Tai sadly and approached the motionless duo. Ozpina couldn't sense a single ounce of Arua in them, they were like hallow shells. Ozpina crouched down and tried to find a pulse on the huntress but found none before switching to the Grimm. She reached towards one of the Grimm's eyes and opened it. There wasn't any color just a black hole. Ozpina frowned before turning towards Tai. "Explain to me what happened?" Tai jumped at Ozpina's voice and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know all I saw was a blinding light come from Umbra, when he went limp and fell to the floor. Summer ran towards him while I got my scroll out to call you, then I saw Summer's arua cover Umbra's body before it dissapeared and Summer fell on top of him. I went to check on them but they weren't breathing, and I didn't feel a heartbeat" Tai explained as Ozpina looked at the duo. It was strange for the headmistress, she thought she knew everything, but even there are things that she doesn't know yet.

Ozpina stood up but turned back to the duo when a gentle white glow appeared around them. Tai was also watching and to their suprise the Grimm and huntress started moving again. Summer groaned and lifted her head, she opened her eye's and looked around before seeing Tai and Ozpina.

Tai rushed forward and hugged Summer. Summer had no clue what happened but hugged back. Umbra was the next to open his eye's, his grey eyes shining brightly. Ozpina sighed in relief, it seems she still has a lot to learn about Umbra, and what he can do. Ozpina watched as Umbra stood up and Zewi ran over to the Grimm and started barking at him.

["Dam furball, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"] Zewi growled while Umbra shook his head.

["What are you talking about Zewi?] The corgi narrowed his eyes at the Grimm since Umbra never called him by name.

["You two practically died on us!"] Zewi growled. Umbra looked at the small dog and tilt his head.

["Wouldn't that be a good thing for you"] Umbra said but nearly roared when Zewi bit down on his exposed paw. ["What the hell was that for!"] Umbra growled.

["Listen, you may be mean to me, but I will be dam if you died, cause I'm sure Ruby and Yang will never be the same if you were gone, plus, your the only other animal I can talk too"] Zewi said. Umbra looked at the little dog for a few more seconds before chuckling. ["What's so funny furball!"] Zewi growled.

["Oh nothing, it's just you being nice to me for once"] Umbra said as Zewi jumped on his back. Summer walked up to the duo which caught their attention. Summer smiled at Umbra and gave him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, now I must go back home, with Tai" Umbra nodded and Summer scratched him behind the ear. "I promise to visit, and take care of Zewi I'm sure you two will start fighting over for Ruby and Yang's affection soon enough" Summer said before turning away and heading to the bullhead Tai was in. Summer hoped in the aircraft and turned to Umbra and Zewi. She waved which Umbra returned. Zewi got on Umbra's head and started barking at her

["Goodbye Summer!"] Zewi barked as the bullhead started to leave the area. Umbra turned around and picked up Zewi's can. Umbra looked back at Zewi and smirked.

["I'm deffintly winning this match"] Zewi growled and started to smack Umbra in the head but that only got Umbra to chuckle.

**_*Flashback over* _**

Umbra was walking down the halls of Beacon and turned a corner. He paused when he saw the familiar rabbit fanuns and her team. Umbra shrugged and started to walk past them. Umbra remember the team was called CFVY a second year team.

Umbra was about to past them before a large sword was infront of him. Umbra blinked and turned to the biggest guy in the group. Umbra had to admit the man was tall but he has seen bigger people and Grimm so this did little to scare him. Umbra looked straight ahead and pushed the sword away before continuing his walk.

"excuse me" Umbra turned to the voice and the leader step out of the group and crossed her arms and looking at him closely. Umbra didn't have time to talk, he just wanted some time to himself. "Sorry to bother you but I wanted to know about your scarf" Umbra blinked and reached for his neck. He felt the soft cloth around his neck but something felt wrong. Umbra pulled off the scarf and looked it over. It had so many holes and tears that it was a miracle that the scarf never fell off.

Umbra's ears flatten against his head at the state the scarf was in. He completely forgot about it and didn't take care of it. Ruby gave this to him and he treasured it, cause it reminds him what he fights for. Umbra felt the scarf slide off his paw and he looked to see the leader of CFVY look it over before looking at the Grimm.

"Listen big guy, I can get someone to repair this since you helped out Velvet in the caffiteria so think of this as thanks" the leader never expected to get a hug from the Grimm. Umbra put the leader down and took a step back. "Well that was unexpected" the leader looked at her team before looking back at the Grimm. "The name's Coco by the way" with that Coco turned around and walked away with her team. Velvet looked at the Grimm and waved with a smile.

Umbra reached up to his neck and rubbed the spot the scarf rested. It felt so weird without the scarf, but the scarf had to come off at some point. Umbra then remembered he was going somewhere and needed to think.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra sat down at the edge of the cliff where the first years were shot off for initiation. Umbra looked up at the shattered moon and thought about about what happened in these few months. They were the best few months Umbra had, he got to see his family again, save Summer, finally Blake... Umbra shook his head. He saw the look in her tired eye's. Umbra knew she hasn't gotten any sleep, all worried about the White Fang.

Umbra yawned and layed down on his stomach and layed his head on his paws. The Grimm was too tired to think right now so maybe a goodnight sleep will help. Umbra felt the cool breeze blow by as the smell of grass entered his nose.

"Umbra?" A younge voice said causing the Grimm to jolt and look behind him. Umbra relaxed when he realized it was Ruby and Yang. "You alright?" Umbra only nodded and sat back down.

"Hey big guy why don't you come back inside where it's warm, also where is the scarf want me to go find it" Yang suggested but Umbra shook his head. Umbra did a sowing motion with his paws and arms getting a nod from Yang.

"Are you worried about Blake?" Umbra looked at Ruby and nodded. Ruby sighed and sat next to him while Yang put her hand on the Grimm's shoulder.

"Ya I'm worried too, she has been obsessed about the White Fang, ever since she came back" Umbra looked at Yang, they never told him what happened with Blake, he remembered Blake and Weiss come in arguing over something, the he remember her running away since he was in the room when it happened. "We should really get her to relaxe" Yang said as Umbra nodded.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Both Umbra and Yang jumped at Ruby's shouting. She appeared infront of them with a smile on her face. If Umbra learned anything in his life he knew that Ruby's ideas were stupid... sometimes.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

And once again Umbra stands corrected. He watched with a bored look as RWBY played a bored game which was called... actually Umbra forgot what it was called. So basically Ruby's idea was to play the bored game so Blake's mind is focused on the game and not the white fang.

Umbra looked behind him to see Team JNPR and Omega reading books... well beside Nora, June and Omega. Nora was sleeping while June read a comic. Omega was behind June and Umbra had to hold back a snort when Omega grabbed the comic and replaced it with a book. June sighed sadly before a piece of the bored game hit her head and bounced of harmlessly.

Umbra looked to see Yang who had a huge smirk while Weiss and Ruby hugged each other. Umbra blinked... what the hell did Yang do? Umbra looked to see Blake wasn't even focused on the game, while Yang completely forgot the reason why they were playing the game.

"Sup nerds... and Grimm" Umbra looked to see a blond fanuns boy with a blue haired boy next to him.

"Hey Sun" Ruby said with a wave.

"I want you guy's to meet my friend, Neptune" Sun said pointing to his friend next to him.

"Um aren't library's for reading?" Neptune questioned.

"Thank you!" Renny shouted as Nora woke up with a snort and said "pancakes!"

Sun frowned and looked at Neptune. "Quit being a nerd" Neptune looked back at Sun and held up a finger.

"Ta ta ta... intellectual" Sun rolled his eye's as Neptue put on his cool guy smile which made Umbra cringe. If June was confident she would actually look a lot more pretty with a smile. "Hi, my Name's Neptune"

"So Neptune where you from" Weiss questioned as Neptune walked up to her. Umbra already lost intrest. If anything the blue haired boy is going to say a cheeses nickname then make Weiss blush. Umbra looked over to see Sun talking to Blake before she got up and walked away.

Umbra stood up and started to follow her which caught Sun's attention. He looked over to Ruby and tapped her shoulder.

"Say Ruby, mind telling me about the..." Sun's jaw dropped when he looked at team JNPR and saw the heavily armored Beowulf behind June. "Grimm" Sun got out as Ruby followed his eye's and started to laugh..

"Sorry Sun, your going have to ask June about Omega. While Umbra cares a lot about us and our well being, so he wants to know what's wrong with Blake, so he can help her, it's who he is" Ruby said while Omega looked at Sun. June pat Omega on the chest to get his attention which he looked back down at June to see what she needs. Sun exhaled and looked at Neptune to see him still flirting with Weiss, which got Sun to roll his eye's.

"So Sun, you want to join us" Yang said pointing too the empty seat where Blake sat.

"Sure" Sun will soon learn was to never accept Yang's offering to play a game with her because she will hand you your ass when she is done with you.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra followed Blake and watched as she turned a corner. Umbra looked around the corner and sighed when he saw no Blake. Umbra turned around but nearly bumped into a group of three. Umbra took a step back and took a look at them.

It was two females and one male. The first female was wearing a black uniform similar to the other female. She had dark skin and green hair. Umbra blinked when he saw her eye's they were a dark red, and why was she staring so intensely at him?

The next female had tan skin with short black hair. But Umbra was more focused on her eye's. For some reason Umbra felt anger rise in his chest, but keep a cool head. Her eye's were a bright orange smiliar to a raging inferno.

Finally it was the male and Umbra felt something was off about this guy... besides his fake legs. Actually now that Umbra thought about it, there was something off about this group. And some sort of familiar presences was near and that made Umbra's skin crawl and the hair on his body to stand at attention.

"Oh a Grimm?" The green hair girl said but Umbra simply pushed past them. Just looking at them got him all riled up. But the boy got in Umbra's way.

"Whoa whoa, where do you think your going?" The boy smirked but that smirk quickly vanished when he looked into the Grimm in the eye's. It felt like he was looking at death himself and this caused the boy to freeze up. He felt his body lock up as the Grimm's eye's changed from a soft grey to an angry light green. Umbra growled and pushed the boy aside causing him to hit the floor and stay there motionless. The girl with green hair rushed to his aid while the black hair women stared at Umbra.

Umbra's eye's turned back into the calm grey and he continued his walk back. He had no clue what happened but it felt like his eyes were on fire. Umbra finally reached RWBY's Drom and he had to wait since he can't get inside without a scroll. So with that he layed down and went to sleep.

Umbra's right ear twitched when he heard footsteps approaching. Umbra was not sure how long he has been alseep but he made a guess that it was near 9 PM. Umbra opened his eye's and saw Ruby open the door. She stepped in along with Yang and Weiss. Umbra got up and yawned. He stretched out his body before entering the room... with a bit of difficulty.

Umbra saw Blake step in a few minutes later. The others saw her and before Blake could leave Umbra stepped in her way, blocking her exit. Blake glared up at Umbra but sighed. Umbra lowered his head to Blake's height and nudged her.

"You know, Umbra is worried about you" Ruby pointed out at the others approached Blake.

"And do you remember the promise you made?" Weiss pointed out with a small frown.

"I just don't understand how you can all be calm about this!" Blake said worried. Ruby stepped forward as Umbra tilt his head. He had no clue what he missed out. But he does remember when the RWBY came back to greet the students coming from other Academys which was Weiss recommended which Umbra found completely bullshit.

After a few hours they came back, Weiss and Blake are arguing over something but Umbra was trying to sleep but he heard Blake's words, giving herself away on who she truly is.

Umbra only remembers Blake running out of the room. Which caused the Grimm to glare at Weiss who glared back. So Ruby, Yang and Umbra searched for Blake around Beacon. The next day Ruby, Yang and Weiss went to Vale to go look for her while Umbra stayed since he couldn't head to Vale without freaking out the entire city. So he had wait for Blake which got on the Grimm's nevers since he couldn't help all beacuse he was a Grimm. Blake was part of his pack, he need to be there for her, some Alpha he was. But thankfully at night, the group of three came back with Blake.

Umbra promised to help his pack in anyway shape of form, even if it involved going into the city. He would do anything for his pack. It's who he was.

Umbra was brought back when Blake smiled and looked at her team. Ruby cheered before gasping.

"I forgot my bored game" the little reaper said as Weiss face palmed.

"We're doomed" Umbra step aside as Ruby shot out of the room. The Grimm decided to follow her, and when he got out of the room he saw Ruby on the floor before helped up by the group of three he ran into . Umbra walked up behind Ruby as two younger teens stiffined at the sight of the Beowulf behind Ruby.

Ruby felt someone behind her and saw Umbra standing over her. She smiled shyly and nudged Umbra to stop him from staring.

"Sorry about Umbra he does that" Ruby said with a smile as the group stared at the girl before looking at Umbra who growled at them. This group gave off a bad vibe so Umbra was very wary around them.

"Wait, the Grimm follows your command?" The Green haired girl said but Ruby laughed.

"No, Umbra does his own thing, he is his own person or Grimm" Ruby said with a smile before walking past them. "Anyways sorry for bumping into you, come on Umbra, let get that bored game" Ruby said cheerfully as Umbra followed her. But he gave the group one more glare before following Ruby. The black hair women watched them leave with a curious look, she will have to contact the queen about this.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

**_AN: Hey guys Advance her, and I would like to say, thank you for all the support you guys been giving me. I never really expected the Book to get so much love, but I'm happy with the results._****_But I have a request for you guys and that is, I need a proper bookcover for this book, I'm asking you guys because my drawing skills are absoutly shit. Now I don't expect any of you to actually do it. But if you do, you have my thanks, now I have one more request, and that is to try your hand at writing a story similar to mine, the reason for this is because we need more books like these, it's hard enough trying to find books with a familiar plot... what I mean is, I want you guy's to try and find a story that is like mine, but diffrent. I mostly want to make story's that are unique or exotic._****_now enough of me talking, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you all later._**

**_*Advace pulls out an RPG and shoots at the screen*_**


	9. A Grimm roams Vale

[Begin Intro]

We see Umbra walking alone through a forest, his red eye's scanning the area when a scream was heard a second later causing Umbra to look in that direction.

The scene changes to Umbra who now stood behind a pack of Beowulf which were approaching a wounded Summer Rose, leaning against a tree. Umbra growled and took a step froward, before lunging towards one Beowulf and bitting down on it's neck. But when Umbra did that, his eyes turned into a soft grey. The other Beowulfs turned to Umbra as he dropped the dead Grimm to the ground. Umbra roared and charged forward.

The wounded huntress opened her silver eyes and saw Umbra sitting in front her, staring at her. Summer tried to stand up but she fell back down against the tree. Umbra took a step towards Summer as she grit her teeth and tried again but when she got to her feet, Summer nearly fell down, if it wasn't for Umbra who caught her. Their eyes locked and Summer smiled at the Grimm.

The scene changed and we see Umbra walking through a open feild with a red scarf around his neck which had a symbol of a grey rose at the end of it which flapped in the wind. Suddenly Team RWBY stood beside him. Ruby and Yang on his left with Weiss and Blake to his right.

Umbra looked to his right and saw Omega with Team JNPR. Omega and Umbra looked at each other before nodding. Umbra looked ahead and saw Vale in the distance. Umbra looked up at the shatered moon and howled to the night sky.

Umbra then lowered his head as tears travel down his mask. Pyrrha was infront of him laying on the ground on the top of Beacon with an arrow in her chest. She smiled up at the Grimm and stroked his mask before her arm went limp as her body slowly disintegrated into ash. Umbra slowly lifted his head and glared at Cinder who smirked at him. Umbra's eyes changed to a angry light green as he roared to the sky causing the ground to shake. Umbra looked at Cinder and charged forward with the intention to kill.

Umbra lunged forward and broke throught a large double door. He skidd across the ground, now standing infront of the Queen of Grimm. The queen smirked but her face turned into shock when diffrent Grimms stood beside him, each having diffrent colored eyes and they all were shining brightly as they glared at the women in front of them. Umbra took a step forward and growled along with the other Grimm beside him. The queen frowned and with a wave of her hand a Dragon Grimm landed behind her. Umbra roared and he charged forward. Umbra was knocked away by the dragon and he landed with a thud.

Umbra slowly stood up and started walking with a limp, as he was now in an open field all alone, he was badly damaged but he continued to walk. Umbra looked behind him to see all his friends smiling at him. Umbra turned towards them and Summer stepped forward. Umbra whimpered and took a step back. Summer smiled sadly and took another step forward. Umbra's eye's started to give off a dark mist causing him to growl at Summer, but the Huntress only continued to walk forward. Umbra took a step back as he shook his head trying to stop himself as more of the dark mist started to leave his eyes. Umbra then felt a warm hand on his mask. He opened his eyes to see Summer, with a smile on her lips. The mist around Umbra's eyes started to slowly vanish, as Summer leaned forward and hugged Umbra. The Grimm was stiff before Summer's arua started to surround his body allowing the Grimm to relaxe. Umbra closed his eye's and got closer to Summer. Umbra was then hugged by everyone else, surrounding him giving him all the love he needs to remind him how important he was to them.

While on a hill a group of Elder Grimm were watching this, they each started to leave before all that was left was a, Elder Beowulf. The Grimm nodded before he started fading away.

Suddenly the title of the book appeared on the screen before a slash mark went through it and a loud roar was heard. The words flash a light grey before the screen slowly fade away. Then a pair of glowing grey orbs appeared, before they turned into a dark red as a low growl was heard

[End Intro]

Umbra was currently in RWBY's room watching the girls change infront of him. They just decided to change clothes infront of the Grimm which got a complain from Weiss but the other three didn't see anything wrong with it.

Meanwhile Umbra felt his face heat up as he watched the three girls undress infront of him, Weiss didn't want to undress in front of Umbra so she changed in the bathroom that was in their Drom. Yang looked at Umbra and smirked at Umbra, she saw a blush that spread across his mask. She had to admit it was weird that she liked Umbra that way, but at the same time it wasn't... she can't explain it but whenever Umbra is near by she feels all warm inside.

Umbra had no clue what he was feeling, he never felt like this way before, sure he has seen Ruby and Yang change infront of him when they were younger since Summer asked him to keep and eye on them while she went back to the kitchen. Umbra saw Yang looking straight at him which caused the Grimm to stand up and spin around not wanting the blonde huntress to be mad at him. Whatever was happening to him, Umbra need to find a way to calm himself down quickly, because his body felt warm and weird. Umbra then saw images of Ruby, Yang and Blake slowly undressing infront of him which caused the Grimm to shake his head.

The Grimm then felt a set of arms wrap around his neck as the person's hot breath hit his ear, and the smell of lavender entered his nose He glanced over and saw Yang with a smirk that Umbra knew too well.

"Hey Umbra~." Yang said with a pur which caught Ruby's attention. Ruby puffed out her cheeks as she watched her sister hug Umbra and press his head against her chest. Umbra had no clue what was happening but he found a strange feeling of comfort and pleasure when Yang pulled him into her chest. Meanwhile Blake looked over at them and slightly frowned before looking away. "I need your help on deciding, what I should wear for tonight" Yang let go of Umbra which caused his ears to flatten against his head when the warmth from Yang dissapeared. Umbra looked behind him to see Ruby and Blake looking away while Yang was no where in sight.

"Hey Umbra, what do you think?" Umbra looked and felt his face heat up again. Yang looked gorgoues to Umbra, but he still had no clue what is going on with him and how his body is reacting. Umbra gave his version of a thumbs up which got Yang to smile. "Great, were all ready, now all we have to do is wait for Ice Queen" Yang said with a smile as Ruby hugged Umbra which gave the Grimm a whiff of her scent which smelt like roses, as the young huntress stuck her tounge out at Yang. Umbra blinked and realized he felt two sources of negative emmotions, and it was coming off of Ruby and Blake. Umbra blinked again and looked at them. From what Umbra can collect, they were jealous. But what can they possible be jealous about?

Umbra shrugged as Ruby let go of Umbra, who left the room a second later. Ruby glared at Yang and stuck her tounge out again, which the blond returned.

"It seems like I'm winning Sis" Yang said with a smirk as Ruby puffed out her cheeks angrly. Ruby, like Yang started to getting feeling for the Grimm, sure they already loved Umbra but it was more at a deeper level. Blake looked at the two sisters and shook her head while trying to push away her jealously.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra was currently in the hallway taking deep breath through his nose. He was currently trying to figure out what he was feeling when he watched the girls undress infront of him. Even if he's Grimm doesn't mean he knows what every single emmotion feels like, sure there was anger, happiness and a few other emotions but that's it.

Umbra shook his head and realized Omega was standing infront of him with his head tilted to the side.

["Hey, you alright, you been staring at the wall for a good 5 minutes now"] The armored Grimm said causing Umbra to groan at his own lack of awareness.

["It's nothing, I'm just deep in thought"] Umbra mumbles but the other Grimm scoffed. He knew Umbra was lieing but he didn't want to push it. He knew when Umbra wanted to keep to himself and he only knew him for a month.

["Well, Me, June and Pyrrha are heading over to the library, want to tag along?"] Umbra looked at RWBY's door before looking back at Omega.

["Thanks, but no thanks, me and RWBY had got some things planned today"] Umbra said while Omega nodded and walked down the hall leaving Umbra in his thoughts. The Grimm turned around and walked up to RWBYs door and tapped his claw against it.

The door opened showing Weiss, she scowled at him and turned around. Umbra squeezed himself in the room and shut the door. Umbra took a moment to realize that there were two other teens in RWBY's room. Sun and Neptune were looking at Umbra with a crooked smile.

Ruby zoomed up to Umbra and hugged him which the Grimm returned.

"Ok, Umbra so were off to Vale to find more about the White Fang, sorry we can't take you since Grimm aren't allowed in the city" Ruby said causing Umbra's ears to flatten against his head. Ruby gave Umbra a apologetic smile while Yang pat the Grimm on the back.

"Sorry buddy, but if Miss Goodwitch found out we took you to the city, she will go balistic" The brawler said as Umbra imagined a angry looking Glynda Goodwitch throwing him back into the forest along with Omega.

Umbra snorts when he remembered passing by the large tower and hearing Glynda screaming at Ozpina about Omega and how dangerous he is. Umbra sighed and lowered his head before giving a brief nod. Yang smiled and pat the grimm on the head which caused Umbra to lean against her. Ruby puffed out her cheeks at Yang who smirked at her.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra watched as the group left the room as he sat there in the middle of the room waiting, thinking. Zewi popped his head out from Ruby's bed and barked.

["Your going to follow them aren't you?"] Umbra didn't say anything he only stood up and headed towards the door. ["Umbra!"] Zewi growled causing the Grimm to look at the small dog. ["Keep them safe, knowing Ruby and the combination of Yang, they will always find a way to cause trouble... so keep them safe, I mean it."] Umbra only nodded and left the room. Zewi stared at the door for a good few minutes before laying back down.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra had to close his eye's as the wind push against his body and face. He had admit it was dumb but it was the only way to get to Vale without any hassle. Umbra had his claws dug into the side of the bullhead as it flew over to Vale. Umbra tightened his grip when he felt it loosen a bit.

Umbra looked around and saw Vale in the distance and it was beautiful he would admire it more if he wasn't holding on for dear life. Umbra was in awe at the sight, the city looked so pretty at night. Umbra watched as the ground got closer and closer before the bullhead landed. Umbra quickly yanked himself off the flying veichle and ran into a nearby ally. Umbra looked around the ally and gagged at a foul smell. Umbra peaked out of the ally to see so many people walking down the street. Umbra quietly growled, how was he going to find RWBY in this city? Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea.

Umbra smacked himself across the face. He can't be think that right now, they needed him, he could feel it.

Umbra looked down at himself and sighed. He wished he could some how remove his bright white armor so he could blend in with the night and make his search easier.

Unknown to Umbra was that his eye's flashed to a light blue and his white armor started to sink into his body, leaving only pitch black fur. Umbra felt his body tingle and when he looked down at himself he saw his armor gone without a trace. Umbra stood back on his paws and notice how light he felt. Umbra was wondering where his armor went, all he did was think about being more light and stealthy. Umbra looked down at himself before feeling his face. He still had his mask so that was good.

Umbra then heard footsteps approaching and thought quickly.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Two men pushed a female into the ally. The female being pushed was a faunus with two wolf ears on her head.

The other two were laughing as they pushed the women into the ally.

"Animals like you shouldn't even been in the city" The first man sneered as he kicked the fanuns in the stomach causing her to whimper.

"Your kind has caused so much pain and suffering, we will be glad to put you down like the animal you are" the other man said as he pulled out a knife. The fanuns tried to stand up and call for help but she knew it would be useless, cause who would help a fanuns?

"Please." The women whispered as the first man kicked her in the face before being kicked into the stomach next.

"Please? Do you hear this animal?!" The second man said with a laugh as he approached the fanuns with his knife. "Your kind doesn't deserve mercy" the man raised his knife but the fanuns was more focused on the two Grey orbs that were behind the two men. Since she was a fanuns she could see in the dark and what was behind them... terrifies her.

The first man was yanked into the darkness with a yelp of suprise while the other guy was wondering why his buddy stopped talking. The man turned around and came face to face with a Grimm who growled at him. The man was about to scream but he never got the chance when the Grimm grabbed the man and slammed him into the brick wall, knocking him unconscious since he didn't have arua.

The fanuns was watching this with fear as the Grimm stepped out of the darkness showing that it had no armor only pitch black fur and a white mask to the female. The women was to scared to even scream as the Grimm only stared at the her. There was no movement and the fanuns thought the Grimm was toying with her. But she was proven wrong when the Grimn turned towards the wall. The Grimm dug it's claws into the building and started to climb.

As the fanuns watched the Grimm reach the top and disappear from sight, one thought went through her head.

"Did that Grimm... spare me?"

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra sighed as he got away from the scene. He had to admit it was suprising when the two men walked by him without even passing a glance. But it seemed it was a lot darker in the ally way then he thought. Umbra jumped from building to building at a quick pace, hopeing to find Team RWBY.

For some reason he had this feeling that something was about to happen, he doesn't know why but he felt that RWBY was in danger. Umbra frowned and picked up his pace.

But another thought came to him... was it the right Idea to expose himself? Umbra didn't know how the city would react if a Grimm was inside the walls. But he would not stand in the sidelines and let those men kill that female, it just didn't sit right with him.

Umbra twitched when he heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. He knew only one team that can cause so much of a ruckus. Umbra spun around and ran towards the explosion with renewed vigor.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra jumped onto one more building and saw a large mech running down a highway knocking over any cars that got in the way. Umbra narrows his eyes when he saw a bike chasing after it.

Two people were on the bike, one was Yang the other was the blueberry, Neptune. Umbra quickly jumped on the highway, not carrying about people seeing him, something was wrong and Umbra was going to help his pack. Umbra felt his body tingle as he felt even more lighter then before. Umbra's eye's flashed a bright yellow as he shot forward and started following the bike.

If Ruby could see Umbra now, she would be Jealous, at how fast he was going. Umbra caught up with Yang in seconds. The two Hunters in training looked at Umbra with suprise, but they quickly shook off their suprise and chased after the mech. Umbra jumped over a car and duck as another car was sent flying over him.

Umbra felt his body tingle again, which is starting to cause a headache for the Grimm. Umbra shook his head and tried to catch up with the mech.

Umbra looked ahead of the mech and saw Weiss jump down from another highway and freeze the ground. The mech couldn't do anything, and as it reached the frozen road it slid across the ground and off the highway. Umbra looked at Yang and saw somebody was missing. Umbra looked around for neptune and didn't see him anywhere. Umbra skid to a stop as Yang got off her bike and jumped down. Umbra peaked over the edge and saw the mech facing Team RWBY. Umbra then sensed something or someone nearby.

Suddenly a rocket landed right where Team RWBY was standing. Umbra looked over to where the rocket came from and saw a group of people and one of them was carrying a rocket launcher. Umbra narrowed his eye's at the new group as Team RWBY got back up. Umbra growled as a old memory came to him.

Umbra felt another tingle and jumped down. His armor grew back on his body but it looked more dense then normal, it also hads spikes in the white armor. He landed right infront of RWBY and growled at the mech and mysterious group. The group looked like killers and were heavily armed, the girls didn't know who they are but Umbra knew them well. They were a powerful group who hunted down hunters and maidens not only that, they also work of... her.

"Umbra?" Umbra ignored the voice behind him and step forward. The mech aimmed it's arm at the Grimm but Ruby quickly shot forward and sliced off it. Umbra took this time to charge at the group while RWBY took care of the mech.

The group jumped back and one of them step forward. The person was large and covered in grey heavy armor with a large sword on his back. Umbra listened closely and heard a rough voice.

"You guys head back, and keep a beer cold for me, I will deal with this Grimm" The armored man said as the others hesitates to leave the man behind.

"Alright, but you better come back, that Grimm is giving me a bad vibe" A female in the group said before the turned and ran away. The man pulled out his sword and got into a relaxed two hand stance. Umbra growled and stalked forward.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

The man narrowed his eye's as the Beowulf's eyes were a light grey and it's armor covered it's entire body leaving nothing exposed. There were a few spots for him to hit which were the joints but they were to small to hit especially with a long sword.

It seems he had to brute strength his way to win. The man hit a trigger on his hilt and the large sword turned into a large blunt object which was shaped like a sword but looked like it was made out of stone. The Grimm tensed up and got ready to charge, but stopped. The man watched as the Grimm's body relaxed as it's grey eye's turned a bright yellow. The Grimm got low and charged at the man with suprising speed. Before the man could react the Grimm used it's spiked armored shoulder and slammed into the man's chest which had spikes on them causing even more damage.

The man flew back and hit the ground, which made him skip once before righting himself and landing on his feet. The man grit his teeth and looked at the Grimm. The man lunged forward and did a wide arc which got the Grimm to jump back but the man didn't want to give the Grimm any breathing room to recover. The man took another step forward and swung his sword upward but the Grimm dodged at the last second. The man's arm glowed a dark purple and the blunt sword shinned in the night. Before the Grimm could move the sword was brought down in a blink of an eye. It slammed the Grimm into the ground leaving a huge crater and the Grimm's armor heavily damaged. The man put the sword on his shoulder, thinking he killed the Grimm. He spun around about to leave.

But the Grimm was very much alive. The Grimm quickly took out the man's legs causing him to fall but before he could hit the ground the Grimm punched him right in the face, launching him a few feet away

The Grimm got out of the crater, it's eyes no longer a bright yellow but now a bright greens, it's eye's flared as it's front arms glowed a gentle white with a bit of black into the mix. The man skid back and felt his was broken. He growled at the Grimm as the Beowulf's eye's started to change to a dark red. The man got up and rolled his shoulders while the Grimm cracked his neck causing a few pops to be heard.

The man charged forward along along with the Grimm. The man's sword shined and swung it side ways which the beowulf dodged and returned it with a punch to the man's gut. The man stumbled but narrowly dodged a slash from the Grimm. The man grabbed the Grimm's arm and before the Beowulf could knock the man back. The armored human lifted the Grimm and slammed it into the ground a few times before throwing it towards a building. The Beowulf went clear through the building, luckily it was abandon. The Beowulf felt stiff but something inside it snapped.

The Grimm stood up and shook it's body getting any dust and debris off. The man still had a bit of Arua left and he had no clue how this Grimm was still standing. He was fairly suprised when it was still alive when he slammed his sword on it's back, cause his semblance allows him to add more weight to his sword so it should have felt like he dropped a whole mountain on it.

The man watched as the Beowulf stood up but when the Grimm looked at him he felt something deep inside him that made him regret fighting this Grimm alone. The Grimm's eye's were hallow, no color was shown only two black holes stared at him. The Grimm stalker forward as the man took a step back. The Beowulf suddenly dissappeared and reappeared infront of the man with it's claws covered in a dark mist. The man blinked and the Beowulf dissappeared from sight. The man looked down at himself before he fell back. The man stared up at his legs which were sliced off from his waist down. The man didn't feel a single thing, he only stared up at the night sky thinking one thing.

"It's seems I won't be able to get home and have that nice beer" the man thought as his legs fell to the floor with a wet plop. The man saw the Grimm approach him before standing over him. The man didn't even try to beg he knew his fate and accepted it. The man watched as the Grimm riased his paw the man spoke.

"Before you kill me, do me a favor" the Grimm paused as it's dark soulless eye's looked at him. "I want you to kill that bitch, and her lackeys, she forced us to work for her, she also put a curse on me and my team, so do me another favor and put me out of my misery" the man said as the Grimm nodded his head before slamming his paw down on the mans head causing it to explode covering the area in gore. Umbra looked down at his blood covered body and looked around before spotting a fire hydrant nearby.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra started to walk away from the man's corpse which missed a head and was split in two. Umbra walked around the building after cleaning himself and watched as Yang flew at the mech which was missing both it's arms and destoyed it in one punch with suprising strength. Umbra felt his eye's tingle as the power he received went back into his body. He had no clue what happened but when he got up from being thrown at the building something snapped inside him. Umbra saw a piece of metal and looked down at it to see his reflection. He was still heavily armored and his eyes were still their grey color. Umbra tilt his head before hearing someone cough behind him.

He turned around and flinched when he saw Ruby glaring at him tapping her foot on the ground. While Yang had her arms crossed with a frown. Weiss and Blake simply watched the outcome.

"Umbra" Ruby said in a overly sweet voice which sent chills through the Grimm. Yang smirked and stood beside Blake while Ruby walked towards Umbra who was trying his hardest not to pass out. "You are in so much trouble" Umbra was stiff as a board. "But you are forgiven since you drove off that other group." Ruby said with a smile before hugging the Grimm.

Umbra felt so relieved and smiled to himself. Ruby was truly turning into her mother. Umbra closed his eye's as his armor sinks into his body leaving only his fur. Umbra heard Ruby gasp and when he looked he was suddenly being hugged by Yang and Ruby who were enjoying his soft fur once again. Umbra looked over them to see Weiss with her mouth agape while Blake raised an eyebrow before walking towards Umbra.

"We can finally start using Umbra as a pillow again" Yang cheered while Ruby was simply to caught up with Umbra's soft fur. Umbra grinned when he heard that. He remembered a few years ago Ruby and Yang would use him as a pillow when he didn't have that much armor on his body, and he was starting to miss that feeling of them and their body's pressing against him.

Umbra felt his face heat before shaking his head. That was weird. Umbra got back on his paws and started to walk home with Ruby on his back along with Yang. Umbra looked at Blake and she gave a small smile before jumping on his back and sitting down. Umbra looked at Weiss next which caused her to jump. She was suprised that Umbra would give her a ride even with how cold she was being to him. Maybe she was wrong about Umbra. Weiss gave Umbra a greatful smile before she got on Umbra's back and sat down. Umbra started to walk through the empty city and towards the bullhead which would take them back to Beacon.

*Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Umbra made it to RWBY's dorm and felt the Team get off his back. They entered their dorm then the Grimm was yanked in by Weiss who gave a small smile at him before walking to the bathroom to change. The others just started to change infront of Umbra who tried to find something else to look at but his eye's always travled back to the naked forms of the three girls infront of him.

When they got into their sleep wear they looked at Umbra who tilt his head. Ruby smiled and pat the ground where Umbra always slept. He finally understood what she wanted. Umbra layed down on the ground and moved a bit to get comfortable and when he stopped moving the girl's grabbed their pillows and blankets before laying down beside Umbra. Ruby pushed herself against Umbra's side while Yang did the same.

Weiss came out of the bathroom dressed in her night gown and saw her Team sleeping against Umbra. Weiss frowned and was about to walk to her bed but stopped when she saw Umbra looking at her. Umbra motion his head for her to join them.

Weiss couldn't help the smile that creeped up on her face.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra looked at his pack sleeping beside him and couldn't help the feeling of pride swell up inside him. He knew he did the right thing, but his actions have consequences and he hopes that none of them come back to bite him in the ass. Umbra turned his head towards Blake who was still awake. She had her back pressed against him and was reading a book. He pressed his head against her causing her to look at him.

Blake smiled at Umbra as he rubbed his head against her. Blake got an idea to repay Umbra and caused a small blush to spread across her face which she pushed down.

Umbra felt Blake grab the side of his head and tilt his head up to her face. Blake leaned forward and gave a kiss on Umbra's muzzle. Umbra blinked and looked up at Blake who smiled and got back to reading. Umbra was confused but for some reason that felt very pleasing to him, he wished Blake could do it again. Umbra layed his head down on Blake lap who started to scratch his ears while still reading. Umbra yawned as the warmth the four girl's gave off and quickly fell asleep on Blake's lap.

**_AN: Ya! Were finally getting some romance, it will be a slow process but it will get there, so I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave a review which motives me to write more, and if you want tell me some of your own Ideas for the story and they MIGHT be added to the story._****_*Advance pulls out a RPG and shoots at the screen*_**


	10. A Grimm's Nightmare

_Advance sees the readers and waves at them, he then pointed to the intro before giving a thumbs up_

[Begin Intro]

We see Umbra walking alone through a forest, his red eye's scanning the area when a scream was heard a second later causing Umbra to look in that direction.

The scene changes to Umbra who now stood behind a pack of Beowulf which were approaching a wounded Summer Rose, leaning against a tree. Umbra growled and took a step froward, before lunging towards one Beowulf and bitting down on it's neck. But when Umbra did that, his eyes turned into a soft grey. The other Beowulfs turned to Umbra as he dropped the dead Grimm to the ground. Umbra roared and charged forward.

The wounded huntress opened her silver eyes and saw Umbra sitting in of her, staring at her. Summer tried to stand up but she fell back down against the tree. Umbra took a step towards Summer as she grit her teeth and tried again but when she got to her feet, Summer nearly fell down, if it wasn't for Umbra who caught her. Their eyes locked and Summer smiled at the Grimm.

The scene changed and we see Umbra walking through a open feild with a red scarf around his neck which had a symbol of a grey rose at the end of it which flapped in the wind. Suddenly Team RWBY stood beside him. Ruby and Yang on his left with Weiss and Blake to his right.

Umbra looked to his right and saw Omega with Team JNPR. Omega and Umbra looked at each other before nodding. Umbra looked ahead and saw Vale in the distance. Umbra looked up at the shatered moon and howled to the night sky.

Umbra then lowered his head as tears travel down his mask. Pyrrha was infront of him on the top of Beacom with an arrow in her chest. She smiled up at the Grimm and stroked his mask before she went limp as her body slowly disintegrated into ash. Umbra slowly lifted his head and glared at Cinder who smirked at him. Umbra's eyes changed to a angry light green as he roared to the sky causing the ground to shake. Umbra looked at Cinder and charged forward with the intention to kill.

Umbra lunged forward and broke throught a large double door. He went clear through the door and now stood infront of the Queen of Grimm. The queen smirked but her face turned into shock when diffrent Grimms stood beside him, each having diffrent colored eyes and they all were shining brightly as they glared at the women in front of them. Umbra took a step forward and growled along with the other Grimm beside him. The queen frowned and with a wave of her hand a Dragon Grimm landed behind her. Umbra roared and he charged forward. Umbra was knocked away and he landed with a thud.

Umbra stood up and started walking with a limp, as he was now in an open field all alone, he was badly damaged but he continued to walk. Umbra looked behind him to see all his friends smiling at him. Umbra turned towards them and Summer stepped forward. Umbra whimpered and took a step back. Summer smiled and took another step forward. Umbra's eye's started to give off a dark mist causing him to growl at Summer, but the Huntress only continued to walk forward. Umbra took a step back as he shook his head trying to stop himself as more of the dark mist started to leave his eyes. Umbra then felt a hand on his mask. He opened his eyes to see Summer. The mist around Umbra's eyes started to vanish slowly as Summer leaned forward and hugged Umbra. The Grimm was stiff before Summer's arua started to surround his body allowing his body to relaxe. Umbra closed his eyes and got closer to Summer. Umbra was then hugged by everyone else, surrounding him giving him all the love he needs to remind him how important he was to them.

While on a hill a group of Elder Grimm were watching this, they each started to leave before all that was left was a, Elder Beowulf. The Grimm nodded before he fading away.

Suddenly the title of the book appeared on the screen before a slash mark went through it and a loud roar was heard. The words flash a light grey before the screen slowly faded away. Then a pair of glowing grey orbs appeared, before they turned into a dark red and a growl was heard.

[End Intro]

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra was currently covered in heavy armor very smiliar to Omega's armor with his eye's looking at the droids that surround him in the arena. The Grimm got low to the ground and felt a tingle around his paws. Umbra lunged towards the closest droid which looked suprised, but it couldn't do anything as Umbra's claws sliced right through it. The droid was slashed in half down the middle. The droid fell to the ground as Umbra quickly raised his paw above his head to block a downward slash from a melee droid.

Umbra pushed the droid back and counters with a punch to the chest launching it back into a wall which shattered into a million peices. Umbra then proceeded to roll away when bullets started to fly towards him. Umbra looked to see some droids further back holding assault rifles, ready to fire another volley of bullets at him. Umbra shifted forward and went left to right, doging bullets like any experienced Grimm should do. As Umbra got closer the droids put away their weapons and pulled out a pair of swords. The droids got into a defensive stance which the Grimm seen a few times. Umbra growled and slammed his two front paws on the ground causing a shockwave around him. The floor also cracked under all strength and weight that Umbra put into it.

The droids stance faltered a bit which gave Umbra a enough time to charge forward and shoulder bash the closest droid before spining around and decapitating the next one. Umbra raised his arm to block a sniper round from hitting his right eye. Umbra winced when the powerful round hit his armor which healed seconds later by his arua. From what Umbra can put together, his arua will only take damage when his body is hit, so his armor is taking most of the damage while his arua is kept safe. He also learned that he can repair his armor with his arua and it doesn't take much.

Umbra turned towards the sniper who tried to shoot another 50. Caliber at the Grimm.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ruby watched with worry as Umbra deals with the droids for a good 10 minutes, she came to see if he was going to the dance with them, but she decided to watch the Grimm fight. Ruby looked at the score bored and frowned at what she was seeing.

Mode: Survival

Droids currently defeated: 136

Difficulty level: Veteran

Arua Level: 86%

Ruby looked back down to see a droid nimbly dodge a swipe from Umbra before countering with a downward slash which Umbra barley doged. Ruby saw how agressive Umbra has been since the trip to Vale last week. Sure he was still friendly to his friends and family, but if it was anybody else he would growl and glare at them. Everyone was worried that Umbra might lash out at someone and he would have to be put down. Omega was worried for Umbra especially Ruby and Yang since they knew Umbra the most.

Ruby came back to her sense when she heard a angry buzzer. She looked and her jaw dropped. Umbra was standing in the center of the arena while the ground was covered in droids that looked destroyed beyond repair while some were crushed against the wall and others were crushed by some great weight on top of them. Umbra was breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the area. The Grimm was covered in his arua which was violently moving around his body, like a uncontrolled fire. Umbra relaxed and stood to his full height.

Ruby looked at the score bored and felt her whole body twitched in suprise.

(Survival mode Complete)

Droids Defeated: 350

Difficulty level: Veteran

Arua levels: 33%

Ruby was amazed and worried, she was amazed at what Umbra can do but worried about his health and mental state. Ruby has seen many third year teams struggle with this, yet Umbra beat it by himself. She had no clue what caused Umbra to be so aggressive, but she was determined to find out the problem and fix it. Team RWBY, JNPR and Omega were worried about Umbra. They all tried talking to him, but he brushed them off which isn't something Umbra does.

"Umbra" Ruby said causing the Grimm to pause and look in her direction. "Can... we talk?" The speedster said slowly. Umbra looked her in the eyes and slowly nodded his head causing Ruby to smile, hopefully Umbra will tell her what's wrong and why is he acting this way.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ruby and Umbra were on the roof staring at each other. The cool evening breeze brushed past them. Umbra was on his hunches while Ruby had her arms crossed. The duo were silent, trying to think of what to say. Ruby sighed and decided to bite the bullet since it would be pointless to stay silent.

"Umbra... what's wrong? You been much more aggressive, and I'm worried you might do something you will regret" Ruby said as the Grimm looked away and stayed quiet. Ruby frowned and spoke more firmly. "Umbra, remember the promise you made? To never change who you are?" Umbra flinched at her words as his ear's flatten against his head. "We're worried about you Umbra, we don't want to lose you" Ruby said walking up to the Grimm. "So please tell us what's wrong, we don't want to lose you, through our childhood you been there for me and Yang, we love you Umbra and don't you forget it" Ruby then leaned forward and kissed Umbra on his muzzle before giving him a hug.

Umbra was stiff as a bored, he didn't realize what his actions were causing. He felt ashamed that he worried his friends and family. He was just... scared. That group Umbra saw in Vale were dangerous, he was lucky that he faced only one and not all of them. He just wanted to get stronger and protect those that he loves. Umbra sighed and nuzzled against Ruby who smiled. He needed to relaxe, they are in Beacon, they are safe... for now.

"Umbra?" The Grimm looked at Ruby and he saw her looking away which confused the Grimm. "Can you come to the party with us, we wanted everyone there, Omega will be there too, so will you join us?" Umbra frowned, he wasn't one for partys but he will do it for his pack and only his pack. Umbra nodded his head as Ruby cheered and hugged his head against her chest which caused Umbra to blush. As Ruby let go of Umbra he already missed the warmth Ruby gave. Umbra shook his head and looked at Ruby who was smiling at him. "Well come on, that party is going to start soon, and I'm pretty sure Yang convinced Blake to join the party too. Ruby spun around and walked away as Umbra closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and following Ruby inside.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra growled as he tried to take the tie off his neck. He knows that he will do anything for his pack but he did not agree to wearing a tie.

_Flashback_*

The others were glad Umbra was coming along so they all got dressed for the dance. Omega and Umbra sat side by side watching the girls talk while they changed. Umbra snorts when Ruby stumbled around in her heels. While Omega was staring at June in her dress. The blond female knight was wearing a pure white dress with yellow trims at the end and a tinge of blue which made her eyes stand out. Her hair was also brushed and wash which was Yang's idea.

Umbra looked at Omega before nudging him. Omega looked and saw Umbra looking at him with a look that said "I see you staring" Omega quickly looked away causing Umbra to laugh. He looked at the others and they were all gorgoues in their own way. Umbra and Omega got back on their paws but Weiss stopped them. Omega growled at her but Umbra nudged him in the side causing Omega to stop.

["Push away your hatred for her, it a special night for them so don't ruin it"] Umbra said with a growl. Omega was quiet before nodding his head. Weiss looked at Umbra in thanks before suddenly pulling out two pairs of black ties. Omega looked at Umbra which he returned. They both nodded and spun around, before the two Grimm could run away they were tackled to the ground by both Teams. Zewi was in the background laughing his little ass off which only made this situation worse.

"don't worry Zew, we got you a tie as well" Weiss said happily as Umbra and Omega enjoyed the scene of Weiss putting a tie on Zewi and the little dog glaring at the two Grimm.

_flashback over*_

Umbra looked at Omega who was also wearing a tie like he was. The girl's were infront of them chatting, besides Yang who left to greet anybody that enters the ballroom. Omega gave Umbra a look before going back to the tie that was around his neck. Umbra snorts as they finally made it to the ballroom.

Yang was at the entrance and greeted them with a smile. Blake was pulled aside by Yang who whispered in her ear. Blake looked at the blonde boxer and nodded. Umbra was curious and started shadowing Blake outside of Beacon. Umbra was currently wearing none of his armor so he was well hidden and it made it easier to move around. Umbra watched as Blake walked up to Sun who looked suprised but smiled a second later. Umbra frowned when he felt his heart clench for some reason, he had no clue what his deal was. Umbra looked at the duo walking away and Umbra can't help but glare at the back of Sun's head.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra entered the ballroom and spotted a few Atlas soldiers walking around. Some looked at Umbra and tensed up. Umbra got worried, not for his safety, but Omega's. Umbra quickly looked around for Ozpina and spotted her standing beside someone. Umbra walked up to them and the person who stood beside Ozpina looked at him and reached for something in his suit. Umbra narrowed his eyes but luckily Ozpina stopped him.

"James, please don't attack the resident Grimm, other wise you will have to deal with Two teams full of huntress" Ozpina said as she took a sip from her mug. James looked at Ozpina with a hard look.

"Not only did you allow the experiment to stay in Beacon, but also a wild Beowulf?" James said with clenched teeth. Umbra growled at James for calling Omega an experiment, nobody calls his friend a experiment he is a being like the rest of them

Ozpina looked at Umbra before frowing at James.

"That Grimm saved Summer, and that Experiment is call Omega and I suggest you call them by name." Ozpina said sternly shocking James and Glynda who was a few feet away. Umbra gave James a smug look and walked away.

Umbra saw many students dancing, some were chatting by the punch bowels. Umbra then spotted the other Grimm and walked towards him. He paused when he saw June hugging the armored Grimm who was enjoying the hug a little too much. Umbra decided to leave them alone since he saw a particular person he wanted to chat with. Umbra approaches the person and they turned around revealing it to be Coco who wore her usual clothes instead of a dress. The huntress smiled at the Grimm and waved.

"Hey big guy, enjoying the party?" Umbra gave Coco a shrug. Coco nodded her head and reached into her bag. "Oh ya, here is your scarf, it was hard to find the correct material for it. But none the less, my guy finished the scarf" The female pulled out a familiar red scarf which practically sparkled at how it looked. It looked brand new and the cloth wasn't a dark red anymore but back into it's original color which was a light red. And the grey rose on the end was repaired. Umbra looked at Coco and nodded. "Here let me" Coco losend the tie and pulled it off. Umbra was relieved that death trap was off his neck but he was more relieved when he felt a familiar red cloth wrap around his neck. After Coco finished she looked him over and nodded. "Also I asked my guy to make it more durable so, don't worry about it ripping or tearing anytime soon" Coco was given another nod before Umbra walked off.

Umbra looked around the ballroom and spotted Weiss. Umbra paused when he saw the sad expression on her face. The Grimm looked around some more and spotted Neptune. The Grimm frowned at the blue hair boy and approached him. The blueberry was currently chatting with a group of girls. The girls laughed but they stopped and back away confusing Neptune. The boy suddenly went stiff as he felt a gust of hot air hit his neck. Neptune turned around and came face to face with an angry looking Grimm. Neptune knew for a fact that it was because of Weiss.

"_The Grimm must of saw what happened_" Neptune thought in fear. Umbra simply smirked when he felt the fear coming from Neptune.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Ruby and June were sitting at a table with a punch bowl chatting while Omega stood behind the table looking at the red liquid with his head tilt to the side.

"June, I'm serious, you need a gun, your always at a disadvantage with anyone you face" Ruby said to her first friend at Beacon. June shook her head as Omega leaned towards the red liquid and sniffed it.

"Ruby, have you seen my gun play? It's horrible, I think I will stick with my sword and sheild for now" June said with a smile while Ruby rolled her eyes. Both girls jumped when Omega suddenly plunged his head into the punch and started drinking it. Both females looked at each other and laughed as Omega pulled his head out of the punch bowl showing that his face was covered in punch and his white armor stained by the red liquid. Omega pushed the bowl aside since he drank it all.

"I'm going to step out, I need some fresh air" Ruby said standing up before stumbling away since she still couldn't walk in high heels. June chuckled and looked at Omega who was licking his paw.

Umbra was off to the sidelines with a pleased smile on his face. He 'convinced' Neptune to dance with Weiss. Neptune had a awkward smile that would put June's awkwardness to shame. Umbra started walking away before spotting some dark red hair. Umbra walked towards Pyrrha and saw that she was all alone. Umbra walked up to the lone female who didn't notice his presence until he nudged her with his snout.

"Oh, hello Umbra." Pyrrha said with a smile. Umbra looked at her then the dance floor. The female understood what he was say and sighed. "I don't feel like dancing..." Pyrrha looked at Umbra with a smile which had a sad look in them. Umbra looked to his right and saw Omega standing beside June. Both Grimm made eye contact and nodded to each other.

"Whoa!" June said as Omega pushed her on the dance floor.

"Umbra?" Pyrrha said confused as said Grimm also pushed her towards the dance making the two huntress bump into each other. June and Pyrrha looked at each other wondering what Omega and Umbra were trying to do. The slow music suddenly changed to techno music. Everyone didn't complain about the change of music since they were getting tired of slow dancing.

Everyone then started dancing around the two nervous huntress in training. Umbra rolled his eyes and moved towards his two friends. He nudged Pyrrha and started to dance as best as he could. Umbra knew how to dance thanks to Ruby, Yang and Summer who always tried to get him to dance with them, and after a few months of constantly stumbling and tripping, Umbra was able to pull of a good performance.

Omega watched as Umbra danced along with June and Pyrrha who were impressed by the performance. It wasn't the best, but it was still good. June looked at Omega and nudged him. Omega looked at her who jesters towards Umbra. Omega hesitated and walked towards the dancing Grimm. Umbra stopped and looked at Omega who stood beside him. Both Grimm had a silent agreement and got ready. Umbra closed his eyes and when he opened them, one eye was still grey but the other was a dark blue like Omega's. The two huntress were wondering what happened to Umbra's eye but the loud Music snapped them out of thought.

Both Grimm stood still, while others students wonder what they are doing. The music got more quiet with each second before finally the music went silent before it started blasting more beats. Both Grimm proceeds to dance in sync with each other. June and Pyrrha were suprised by what is happening. They watched as Umbra and Omega practically turned into one Grimm as they danced to the beat. June and Pyrrha smiled and soon joined the Grimm which caught other students attention as they watched the group dance. Soon Blake and Yang joined in along with Weiss.

Nora quickly grabbed Renny and dragged her to the dance floor with her friends. Everyone was watching the group dance before everyone cheered and started to dance along. The ballroom was practically shaking cause of all the base from the music and people stomping around. Ozpina watched this with a smile on her face, and if you looked close enough you could see a faint smile on Glynda's face. Ironwood only stared at the two Grimm but he was more focused on the experiment which seem really close to the person called June Arc. Ironwood watched as the experiment picked up June and placed her on it's back. June smiled down at the Grimm and pet his ears. Soon Nora, Renny and Pyrrha jumped on Omega's back too.

Ironwood was intrested on how it was possible that a Grimm can be so friendly and not kill everything in sight. Ironwood's eye's travled over to the other Grimm which was named Umbra. The Grimm was currently dancing with three other girls, but the General was surprised to see that Weiss was one of them, dancing with the Grimm. Ironwood would never admit it, but Weiss was like a daughter to her, he has taken care of her since her dad never really cared about her so the General helped her by convincing Mr. Scheen to give her fencing classes. He has seen her train, study and other boring things that a child should never do at such a younge age. So seeing her smile made the General smile slightly, glad that Weiss was starting to have fun other then study all the time. He looked at Umbra and nodded his head before bring his attention to Ozpina who was swaying slightly to the music only with Glynda.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Umbra walked away from the party, he was tried from dancing so he decided to take a walk around campus. Umbra looked at the night sky seeing the many stars which covered the dark blue sky. Umbra then notice something in the air, he squinted his eyes to try and focus on it which was difficult since the object in the sky was moving pretty fast, but he can manage. He saw a rocket locker which landed pretty close to his location. Umbra tilt his head and ran towards the location it landed. As he ran he felt that something was off. Umbra stopped and glanced around.

Umbra quickly spun around and smacked something. The thing he smacked was a black mist that had two glowing red eyes. Umbra stumbled when the thing lunged at him. The Grimm barely dodged it.

Umbra stared at the mist and when he did, a chill went down his spine, this thing gave him the creeps and made him feel uneasy. Umbra narrowed his eyes went the mist suddenly split up and now he had four glowing red eyes staring at him. Umbra didn't have enough time before they both lunged at him. Umbra roared as he felt the things seeping into his body while also entering his mouth causing him to choke. Umbra fell to the ground and tried to breath in fresh air as Images or blood and corpses flashed through his mind. suddenly Summer appears and her whole body was covered in blood, she had a slash marks across her chest as she stared at Umbra with her dead eyes.

"I trusted you Umbra... why, would you turn your back on me, on us all!" Suddenly Umbra was surrounded by everyone he knew and they all were covered in blood with something missing from their body.

"you did this to me Umbra, now I can't be a huntress because of you!" Yang said with anger since she was missing her right arm as a pool blood was under her.

"You promised to keep me safe" Ruby said as she was missing her right leg but was perfectly balanced. Umbra looked away not wanting to see any of them like this, this was his nightmare, failing them causing them to get hurt or worse... killed. Umbra felt his eyes fill up with tears as he tried to looked away but he only faced another person after another. Umbra had enough and roared so loud the ground shook. Umbra had his eyes closed and taking deep breaths, when he opened them, he was alone. The Grimm sighed and looked around.

What was that? Umbra had no clue, was he just imagining things? Umbra snapped his neck towards the gunshots which were close by which lead to the CCT. The Beowulf quickly ran towards the explosion and found Ruby stumbling out of the tower. Umbra ran up to the huntress in training and helped her stand properly since those heels were not helping her.

"Thanks Umbra" Ruby said as the Grimm nodded before others approached which was Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood along with a few Atlas soldiers behind them. Ruby and Umbra walked up to the headmistress and quickly explained the situation.

Umbra knew he had to be careful, Beacon wasn't safe as he thought it was. She was able to infiltrate Beacon. He had to leave, but didn't want to leave his pack behind. Umbra then has Images of all his friends infront of him, covered in blood with claws marks all over them and missing a few limbs.

Umbra had to think it over, he didn't want that to happen because he wanted to stay, he will have to think it over tomorrow. But right now Ruby needs him.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Salem smiled when she got the Grimms memorie, she is one step closer to getting her prized BeoWulf back, and nobody can stop her, not even that Silver eyed huntress. The queen of Grimm frowned when she hit a blockade in the Grimm's mind.

Salem tried to see what it was been when she got a clear image she gasped when those pitch black eyes appeared in her mind and the roar of a dragon was heard. The Queen could only gape at what she saw and heard.

"oh you're all still alive? You all dodged me once before, but not this time I know you hide inside that Grimm, along with the others" Salem said as she smirked, even more determined to control the Beowulf again. They all betrayed her, trying to save those maidens from her, but they all were futile, she got to each of them and killed them, but it seems they escaped her grasp and now hide inside the Grimm she called Bishop.


	11. Thinking it over

**_AN: After waiting for so long I had two chapters on standby, so enjoy two chapters on the same day._**_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

After what happend during the dance shook Umbra to his very core. He was scared and afraid of himself. He learned quickly on hiding his emotions from RWBY and their sister team JNPR. But Omega was going to be a challenge on hiding his emotions, so Umbra avoided the other Grimm as much as possible, but not to much so Omega won't question him. Umbra also tried to avoid RWBY, he didn't want to hurt them if he suddenly turned, so Umbra stay away from them. He knew they were worried but he didn't want to hurt them, they are family and he promised he wouldn't hurt his family. Umbra suddenly had an Image of a badly injured Summer. Umbra proceeds to stare up at the night sky as a cool breeze blew by. He would do anything to keep his pact safe even if the danger was himself.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra was currently sleeping on the floor of Team RWBY's room when suddenly his ears twitched when the sound of the door opening entered his ears. Umbra tensed up and tried to relaxe but he couldn't. Umbra flinched when a gentle hand landed on his head.

Umbra opened his eye's and looked up to see Blake who smiled at him before walking towards her bed. Umbra watched as the Fanuns jumped onto her bed and pulled out a book. Umbra yawned and shook his body, waking him up some more. Umbra stood up and walked towards the door.

"Umbra" The Grimm paused at the voice and turned towards the owner which was Blake who was looking at Umbra with worry. "Remember, we are there for you, please tell us when you are in trouble" Blake said with worry. Umbra stared at the human and slowly nodded, but Blake could see the hesitation in the Grimm's grey eye's. Umbra turned towards the door and left the room while Blake watched the Grimm leave with worry in her eye's.

Blake suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll and dialed a number. Blake put the scroll to her ear and when she heard the person pick up the call the fanuns spoke.

"The target has left the room" Blake said into the scroll before ending the call and closing her book. Blake put the book away and left the room to follow the Grimm.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Yang put away her scroll and peaked around the corner to see Umbra walk out of Beacon and walk through the courtyard. Yang was quick to follow the Grimm and hide in a nearby bush. Yang then pulled out a mirror from her pocket and reflect it off the sun so it was shining at a nearby building.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Ruby saw the flash of light and took out Crescent Rose. She looked through her scope and found the Grimm walking towards the edge of Beacon. Ruby leaves her scope and looked beside her which was Weiss who had her scroll out texting someone.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

June jumped when her scroll went off. She pulled it out and saw the signal. She looked over to see Omega and the rest of JNPR, who nodded at June. The group looked out the window to see Umbra at the cliff side were the students were launched off on the first day of Beacon. Omega narrowed his eye's at the other Grimm as the other gave worried looks.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra looked around and sighed as he continued walking. He reached the cliff and sat down at the edge. Umbra lifted one of his paws and stared at it. Umbra blinked and he saw his paw covered in blood, he looked up and saw Summer holding a large gash on her side. Umbra went stiff when Summer's eye's locked with his. Her eye's were filled with sadness, fear and betrayal.

"Umbra, I trusted you" Summer croaked. Umbra couldn't move he only stared. Suddenly something *stepped* out off him. Umbra looked at the Grimm infront of him. It was *himself, a matching scarf but the grey eye's were long gone, instead of the calm grey they were an angry red that every Grimm has. "Umbra please don't do this, you're family" Summer said but the double continued to walk towards the wounded huntress.

Umbra could only stare before he growled and stood up. He tried to walk forward but he couldn't move his body was shaking in fear. Umbra struggled and tried to save Summer from his double, but his paws felt like cement. Umbra's eye's burned with tears as his worst nightmare came to life. Umbra watched as his double lifted it paw and ready it's claws. Summer had tears rolling down her face as she tried to reach out towards Umbra's double. Umbra's eye's flashed and he suddenly launched forward colliding with his double.

"UMBRA!" Umbra opened his eye's and he suddenly realized he wasn't on top of his double but on Ruby who looked scared at him. Umbra looked around and saw many students coming and some had their weapon's ready. Umbra looked and found Team JNPR and the rest of RWBY looking at him in shock and fear. Umbra back away from Ruby allowing the girl to stand up. Umbra wanted to reach out to her but he paused. He looked at the fear that Ruby had in her eye's along with the emotions coming off her and the others. Umbra looked down at the ground and started to shake.

"Umbra?" Ruby said cautiously trying to walk towards the Grimm but Umbra took a shakey step back. Before she speak, other students started to speak up.

"I knew we should have killed the Grimm!"

"It nearly killed the prodigy! We should kill it before it gets the other's" everyone was starting to agree while JNPR and RWBY were shocked at the other students. Omega growled at the other students who tried to get close to Umbra before looking at Umbra who was nearing the edge. Ruby looked back at Umbra and saw that he was very close to the edge not realizing he was about to fall.

"Umbra!" Ruby shouted as the Grimm slipped and fell back. Omega could only stare where the Grimm fell. RWBY and JNPR were shocked before they all heard someone fall to their knees. Everyone turned and saw Ruby starting to cry, while covering her eye's. Yang crouched down and held her sister close. Blake tried to hide it but tears slowly came down her cheek. Weiss kept a straight face but her eye's told a different story. Ruby pulled away from Yang and ran towards the edge. The reaper peaked down and didn't see the Grimm anywhere only trees which were really small showing how high up the cliff is. Ruby balled up her hands and started crying once again not wanting to believe Umbra was gone, the Grimm was stronger then that.

JNPR was no different, Omega only stood there in shock. Before he starting growling and glared at the nearby students who were pleased that the Grimm was dead. All the students who talked bad about Umbra quickly shut up at the sight of Omega glaring at them with so much hatred it practically came off of the Grimm in waves. Omega snort at them and walked closer over to JNPR.

JNPR and Omega walked up to RWBY and without a word gave each other a group hug. Ruby continued to cry as her long time friend was gone, then Ruby slowly realized she had to call her mom which only made Ruby cry even more. The other students who spoke out started to feel guilty while other's didn't care. Some students walked away while others watched the two Teams and Grimm hug as tears went down their cheeks. Yang tightened her arms around Ruby trying to comfort her sister but she knew it was futile, their long time friend just fell to his death right infront of them. There will be no body since Grimm dissolve when they die. Yang tried to stay strong for her sister but It was fooling nobody since tears were slipping down her cheeks too.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Summer was currently humming a tune that always got stuck in her head. Before a ding was heard. The huntress spun around and opened the oven. Summer slipped on some oven mitts and grabbed the hot tray. She pulled out the hot metal as the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies filled her nose.

Summer smiled before she gasped and suddenly stiffened when a pain in her chest happened. She dropped the tray of cookies before falling to her knees. Summer felt the tears building up when she felt the connection with Umbra slip away very slowly. Summer could only hold her breath as her body shook violently.

Summer reached for her scroll and was about to call her daughter but it appears Ruby was already trying to call her. Summer slowly answer the call and when she put the scroll to her ears, Summer heard her daughter sniffling trying not to cry.

"M-m-mom" Ruby stuttered as Summer tried to focus on Ruby voices. She knew something bad happened and she hope it wasn't anything tragic. Summer stood up and wobbled over to the door frame leading out of the kitchen.

"Y-yes Sweety" Summer reached up and touched her chest. The connection with Umbra was still there but it somehow dimmed and this worried the huntress.

"U-u-umbra is..." Ruby stopped talking and started crying. "Dead" Summer felt her heart stop as she dropped her scroll, the world was at a stand still before it all came crashing down on Summer. The silver eyed huntress stumbled back and collided with a wall. Summer slid down the wall as she only stared ahead at nothing. Summer felt so frail at the moment as the image of Umbra and her spending great times together. Summer slowly curled up into a ball and started crying. But she had a bit of faith that Umbra was out there running... trying to survive. Summer stood up and raced to her room.

The huntress enters the master bedroom and carries a bag to carry some food and clothes. After Summer packed everything she was about to leave but stopped when she heard the front door open.

"Summer?" The voice of Summer's husband was heard. Summer tuned him out and walked towards the window. The huntress opened the window and jumped out. Summer landed with a thud and took off in search for Umbra, her friend and companion. Summer reached into her cloak and pulled out her old weapon which Qrow retrieved for her. Summer pressed a button and the blades popped out. She narrowed her eye's and followed the faint connection that she had with Umbra.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra awoke with a large headache and tried to open his eye's but couldn't. Umbra groans and slowly stood up, he then proceeded to rub his eyes which allowed them to open slightly. His vision was blurry with a bit of ringing was heard. Umbra shook his head and sat there for a few minutes trying to regain his senses.

After a while his vision cleared up and the rining was gone, but his body still ached in pain. Umbra closed his eyes before a spark a pain in his heart happened when he saw the betrayed look in Ruby's eye's flash through his mind. Umbra felt the tears build up before they slowly started to go down his mask. He didn't mean to attack Ruby, it just happened. Umbra stood to his full height and looked around. He was in the Emerald Forest, but it was pretty dense so he couldn't really see that far. Umbra looked up at the cliff side, surprised that he survived the fall, guess his aura saved him.

Umbra turned towards the forest and started walking but stopped. He reached up to his neck and felt the scarf that he wore all the time. But sadly he didn't feel the right to wear it, not after what he just did. Umbra gently pulled off the scarf and put it down on the ground. He looked at the scarf before walking away, knowing full well he wasn't welcomed at Beacon anymore. He was dangerous and he swore to keep his pact safe, even if it was himself.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Ozpina was enjoying a nice cup of coffee before hearing the elevator open and Goodwitch storm into the room. Ozpina didn't pay it much before her coffee cup was covered in a purple hue and was thrown across the room. Ozpina calmly turned towards Glynda who looked ready to burst with anger.

"Yes Glynda." Ozpina said calmly. Goodwitch pulled out a tablet and hovered it over to Ozpina who grabbed it. She saw it was a video of the court yard. Ozpina pressed play and watched as the leader of RWBY approached Umbra which reminded Ozpina of the video Summer showed her but happened next shocked her.

Umbra spun around with his eye's being dark red. He growled at Ruby who held her hands up but Umbra stood up and lunged at Ruby who barely dodged the attack. Umbra continued his relentless assault. Yang tried to restrain the Grimm but the Beowulf simply knocked her back. Umbra glared in Ruby's direction and lunged forward.

"UMBRA!" Ozpina paused the video and stoically looked a Glynda. She knew Glynda hated the Grimm it was plain obvious.

"That Grimm attacked Miss, Rose without warning, this shows us that the other Grimm will turn on Team JNPR eventually, I say we-

"Enough" Ozpina said quietly as she stood up and looked out the large window. "You may go" the headmistress said while placing her coffee down. Glynda didn't say anything only stare at the grey haired women.

"What about the Grimm?" Glynda flinched when Ozpina looked at her.

"You. May. Go" Ozpina said slowly. "Unlike you I have faith in Omega that he won't attack JNPR." Glynda frowned and left the room. Ozpina stared out the window before grabbing her scroll and started to call someone. The scroll continued to ring for a while before someone finally answered. "Summer?" There was silence before a familiar voice spoke into the scroll.

"Summer's gone" Ozpina froze at what she heard from Taiyang, Ozpina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All I saw were a tray of cookies on the ground and her scroll, when I went to check our room, some of her clothes were missing along with some food" Ozpina knew Summer ran away, but she knew why. Ozpina glanced down at the tablet which held a frame of Umbra about to fall off the cliff.

Ozpina quietly ended the call and started to call someone else. The scroll ringed for a bit before someone picked up the scroll.

"Hey, Ozpina do you need something?" The voice of Qrow said with a slight slur.

"Qrow... Summer had ran away and I need you to find her." There was silence before a bit of movement was heard.

"Ask Umbra, those two hold a connection that is practically unbreakable, Umbra should know where she is." Qrow was about to end the call but froze by what Ozpina said next.

"Umbra is dead, we don't know for sure if he is truly gone but he fell from the cliff side and anyone can die from that height even with Arua, but you're the best tracker we know" Ozpina didn't get to finish when the call suddenly ended. Ozpina looked at her scroll and sighed. She looked at the steamy mug of coffee and pushed it aside the taste left in her mouth felt bitter.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Qrow stared at his scroll for the longest time, Qrow reached into his vest and pulled out a photo which had a few people on it. The background had a single tree on top of a hill.

Umbra was in the picture laying down but on top of him was a younger Ruby and Yang who had giant smiles on their faces. Next to them was Summer who was sitting down and leaning on the BeoWulf. On the other side was Qrow who had his sword on his should as he gave the camera a slight smile. Next to Qrow was Taiyang who had hand on Qrow's shoulder.

Qrow tightened his grip on the photo and he took a shakey breath. He didn't believe Ozpina words when she said Umbra fell to his death, he knew the Grimm was alive and he knew Summer was looking for the Grimm. Qrow stood up and dropped some money on the table before leaving the bar.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra walked through the forest his mind filled with many thoughts but most of them were on a certain huntress with a white cloak. Umbra lowered his head in shame, he didn't know what he was doing, he just... Umbra stopped moving and sat down. He lifted a paw to his face and looked at it. Then an image of Ruby and her terrified face appeared before him.

Umbra shook his head and growled. He stood up and walked over to a pond. Umbra looked at his reflection and glared at it. He hated himself, he hated what he did, then he remembered.

The ghostly Image that appeared in front of him during the dance.

"You will never be able to keep them all safe" The Dark voice said echoing in his head. Umbra ran up to a tree and banged his head against. Umbra roared in pain and sat down. Umbra opened his eye's and started up at the night sky. Umbra continued to stare before curling up and started to silently whimper.

He missed them, but he was a danger to them and he didn't want to hurt anybody else. Umbra looked at the moon before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break_*

Umbra groaned and started to move around trying to get comfortable again and fall asleep but he couldn't. Umbra took a deep breath and realized he was in a whole different area. Umbra opened his eye's and sighed, he was back in the land of Roses.

Umbra stood up and looked around. He was on top of the hill with the cherry blossom tree the atmosphere felt different, it wasn't calm of peaceful, it felt tense and the smell of roses made Umbra sick to his stomach. Umbra closed his eyes before he tensed up when he heard the footsteps, he knew who it was and he didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face.

Umbra was about to run but he was tackled to the floor by a white blur. He felt two warm slender arms wrap around his neck as the person hugged him tightly, nearly chocking the poor Grimm to death.

"Umbra!" Summer cried as she kept a firm grip on the Grimm. Umbra wanted to push her away but having her near him was enough to keep him stable. So he kept her close and hugged back, wrapping a arm around her too.

"Summer" Umbra said but was bonked on the head by a teary eyed Summer. She didn't want to hear his excuses, she was just glad that he was alive, but something felt different about him.

"Umbra, what happened while I was gone? Ruby called me crying her eye's out telling me that you fell on the cliff near Beacon." Umbra stayed quiet and gently pushed Summer away even though he wants her as close as possible.

"Summer, I..." Umbra couldn't bring himself too say it, Ruby never told Summer what he did, and he was scared to find out what she would do if he told her.

"Umbra, please tell me what's wrong, remember that I am here for you" Summer tried getting closer to the BeoWulf but the Grimm took a step back.

Umbra felt the tears building up and he looked away not wanting to see her face.

"I attacked Ruby!" Umbra shouted as the tears started to fall. There was silence but Umbra continued. "I didn't mean to attack her, something is messing with my head and it caused me to lash out at Ruby" Umbra sat down and chocked back a sob. "I'm scared Summer, *She* is trying to get me, she wants be back in her ranks, but I don't want to leave you, *she* keeps screwing with my head causing me to see thing that would be considered my worst Nightmare and that's losing everyone I loved and cared for." Umbra growled at himself as he continued talking. "I don't want to lose you Summer not after everything you gave me, what I have experienced and what I saw. It's something I don't just throw away, I-"

Umbra was cut off from Summer rushing forward and slamming into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they both tumbled down the hill. Umbra flinched when his back hit the ground as rose pedals fell around them. He shook his head and looked up at Summer who was on his chest looking down at him with a glare causing him to shrink.

"Shut up" Summer mumbled as she wrap her arms around his neck again causing Umbra to feel the familiar feeling whenever he is near Summer. "I don't care about what you said, your still Umbra and it wasn't you who attacked Ruby it was that bitch who did this" Umbra flinched again and closed his eyes. The Grimm wrap his arms around Summer and hugged her.

Both of their auras came to life, molding together but something was different about Umbra's arua. His arua used to have more of a white glow but now it was mostly black with a little bit of white. Both of them didn't notice the difference since it died down a second later.

Summer got off of Umbra and stood up. Umbra got on his paws and stood up as well. Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Umbra I don't want you to walk away like last time because of Salem" Umbra winced at the name it always brought goosebumps whenever he heard it. "So I'm going to join you, and don't even think about changing my mind, plus we really didn't spend a lot of time together" Summer mumbled the last bit which made Umbra smile. Summer and Umbra look into each other's eyes and gave each other one last hug before they woke up.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra awoke to a soft breeze brushing against his fur. Umbra opened his eyes as the sun was high in the air. Umbra looked around the area before standing up.

The Beowulf closed his eyes and concentrated. His arua pulsed as he tried to find Summer. Everything went quiet as the Grimm focused on his arua. After a few minutes Umbra felt a pull causing the Grimm to open his eyes and begin to run. Umbra felt himself become lighter as his armor sinked into his body, leaving only his mask. Umbra's eyes changed from silver to a dark purple. Umbra suddenly vanished. The only sign that he was there was the trees being pushed one direction by a strong wind current and a dust cloud in the distance getting smaller by the second.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Qrow looked around the area where supposedly Umbra died. The old hunter looked around before he spotted something that stuck out from all the green in the area.

Qrow walked towards it and pushed aside a few bushes before he found the item. Qrow frowned and reached down. He grabbed the object and lifted it up. It was Umbra's scarf. Qrow looked back at the crater that was made when Umbra landed. But the scarf was a pretty far distance away.

Qrow neatly folded the scarf and put it in his vest. Qrow looked around the area and found paw prints. It could have been any Grimm but these paw prints were different. They were not to deep into the ground meaning the Beowulf was trying to sneak around and Beowulf are usually in a pact and don't sneak around. So it all points to a certain Grimm with grey eyes.

"Gotcha" Qrow muttered as he stood up and began following the tracks. After a while he found that the paw prints start to separate themselves meaning that Umbra started running and fast by the looks of how the paw prints started to sink deep into the ground.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and started to follow the tracks knowing full well that if he followed Umbra he will also find Summer. The hunter began to run through the forest pushing past the bushes while dodging the trees. The wind whistles in his ears and pressed against his face before suddenly the hunter disappeared and a normal looking Qrow took his place. The bird started to go in the air and follow the path knowing that Umbra was heading in a straight line.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Ruby was currently on her bed holding her pillow while Zewi was next to her trying to comfort the huntress in training. Ruby peaked over her bed to look at a spot a certain Grimm sleeped at all the time. Ruby wanted to cry but all her tears were gone, only the pain in her heart was left. Ruby felt Zewi sit beside her, looking at the same spot Ruby was looking at. Zewi too missed Umbra even if he attacked Ruby.

Zewi could tell something was wrong when Umbra attacked, something was controlling the Grimm cause the little corgi could sense it. He felt Umbra was still in there, he was just trapped. Zewi snuggled close to Ruby while the young huntress hugged the small dog close enjoying the soft fur and warmth Zewi gave off which somewhat counter the cold feeling that surrounded the small girl.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Yang was in Beacon's gym. She was currently using a punching bag, but the way Yang was punching it is scaring the people around her since she was also giving off an intense heat. Most of the guys would be staring at Yang cause of her choice of clothing, but right now Yang would glare at any guy that even looked in her direction. She wasn't in the mood to be stared at.

Yang screamed and punched at the bag causing it to break open pouring all the sand to the ground. Yang's breathing was raged as she tried to control her anger, but the way the other students were saying how glad that the Grimm was gone which caused the blond huntress to get really fired up. She was ready to punch the next student that said anything bad about Umbra. Yang looked around and saw that the gym was now empty which she was glad since she still wanted to burn off more steam.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Blake was in the library quietly reading... or trying to read. Her mind kept wondering which caused her to read the page over again. Blake looked around and saw some of the guys looking at her which caused her to frown, she would normally ignore it, but right now it was bothering her. Blake lowered her book and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered to the part Umbra falling off the cliff. She felt her cat ears fold under her bow. Then another memorie of Umbra who risked coming to Vale to help search for her.

Blake quietly stood up and left the library which got many disappointing groans from the guys which got glares from all of the girls in the library.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Weiss was walking around Beacon trying to clear her head. She knew that Umbra was going to attack, she should rub it in their faces and prove that she was right... but why did it hurt? Weiss then remembers the angry look Team JNPR and the other members of her team gave her after insulting the Grimm. They all enjoyed being in Umbra's company.

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed, she would have admit being near Umbra cheered her up and have fun which she really didn't have growing up. Weiss looked out a window at the night sky and sighed. She remembered Umbra forgiving her but can she ever forgive herself after how rude she has been to the residents Grimm. Weiss looked down the hall and saw a heavily armored Grimm walking towards her. Weiss tensed up as Omega stopped infront of her. The armored Grimm didn't growl or give her a glare. The Beowulf simply lowered his head and walked past Weiss without much of a glance.

Weiss turned around and watched the Grimm turn a corner and vanish from sight. Weiss could only stare at where the Grimm vanish before shaking her head. She really thought the Grimm would attack her. Weiss continued walking down the hall but her mind going towards a certain Grimm that always slept in her Teams dorm.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra was like the wind, running with all his might, he was following his connection to Summer trying to reach the huntress as fast as possible. Umbra lunged forward and sliced off a Ursas head before he continued his run. Umbra felt him absorbing the Ursa but pushed aside the feeling of his strength growing.

Umbra slides to a halt, breathing heavily. He had no clue how long he's been been running for but he know it was a long run. It was mid day when he started to run. Now it was midnight with the moon high above his head. The Grimm looked at the little town ahead of him. He could sense that Summer was in the town but couldn't pin point where. Umbra looked around and spotted someone. Umbra get low to the ground as his black fur blends in with the night.

The Grimm looked closely as he saw a single child. They were holding a shield and sword which is a very common starter weapon for many children wanting to be a hunter. Umbra got closer to the child and saw they were a female. The child looked around nervously which Umbra also sensed. The little girl looked at forest and harden her stare which surprised Umbra a bit. The child walked into the forest and Umbra couldn't help but follow the small person.

He couldn't leave the child to defend for herself. Umbra watched as the girl walked deeper in the forest before finally tripping over a rock. The girl yelped and held her scraped knee. When suddenly a deep growl was heard. Umbra tensed up at the sound. It sounded familiar to him. The girl stopped and slowly turned towards the sound and out came a Grimm that made Umbra silently whimper. It was a Ursa but this Ursa looked a lot meaner and bigger. It's armored looked as tough as a death stalker and it hide looked just as tough.

The small child could only cry as the Ursa approached her. Umbra could only stare, he was scared to move, this is one of the few Grimm that Umbra knew in his past, it was when *she* created him along with a few others, but they were special. She gave them all names, which is something that most Grimm see as a high honor. Umbra was not his real name his old name is something he wished to forget and not remember, but after seeing this Grimm the name just echoes in his head like a broken record.

Bishop

Umbra looked at the Ursa and another name came in his head. It was a name that the Ursa used.

Rook

Umbra was shaking in fear, he never wanted to go back, he liked his new life, but at the same time... he would gladly defend his home and those he love. Umbra felt his eyes shift as armor grew on his body. The armor were covered in spikes as his eyes were no longer the calming grey color but a pitch black.

Umbra stepped out causing the two to look at him. The girl got even more pale if possible. Her eyes were filled with tears as she curled up into a ball.

"Rook" Umbra said looked at the Ursa trying not to show any fear.

"Bishop" the Ursa named Rook said which got Umbra to flinch. Both Grimm had a stare down as the girl opened her eyes and looked between them. She heard them growl at each other but that was it. "You have a lot of balls to come here, the queen told us what you did now she wants your head, or we could try to knock you out and get you back on our side" Rook said as Umbra growled at him.

"I would never turn my back on those I love" Umbra took a step forward as the small girl shut her eyes but heard a thud next to her head. She opened her eyes and saw the Beowulf covering her body with it's own, protecting her. "And I won't let you get a single paw on this girl" Umbra said showing his teeth while Rook kept a straight face. Rook stared at Umbra for a good minute before chuckling.

"You really have changed" Rook turned around and started to walk away. "I let you live this one time Bishop, but next time, I won't let you go" before the Ursa could leave the area he heard the Beowulf growl.

"The name is Umbra, not Bishop" The Grimm growled. Rook looked at the other Grimm and left the area. Umbra sighed glad he didn't have to fight the Ursa. Umbra took a step back as the girl slowly sat up. She looked at the Grimm in front of her and knew he was a Alpha. The girl looked around for apparently other Beowulf to show but none showed up. The girl shivered as a cold breeze blew by.

Umbra already changed his appearance making him look less intimidating. His pitch black eyes were now his friendly light grey while his armor smoothed out showing no spikes. The girl looked back and jumped when she looked at Beowulf.

The Grimm got closer to the girl as she looked up at him with curious eyes. The Grimm sat down and brought the girl close to his chest, which was just fur. The small girl squeaks making Umbra chuckle. The girl was extremely tense but after a while she stared to relax and rest on the Grimm's chest.

The girl was surprised at how gentle the BeoWulf was and how soft his fur was. She was always told that the Beowulf's fur was rough and spiky, but this Beowulf has soft and smooth fur which made the girl sleepy. The small girl yawned and fell asleep. Umbra looked down at the small girl and smiled in his head. Suddenly he heard giggling behind him.

"I was sent out to look for a small girl, but instead I run into the small girl AND somebody I was looking" Umbra turned towards the voice and saw Summer with her weapon ready. The huntress deactivated her weapon and walked up to the Duo. She gushed at the sight of the little girl hugging Umbra. The Grimm rolled his eyes as Summer picked up the small girl and started to carry her. "Well? Come on somebody needs to be returned home and your coming into town with me" Summer said causing Umbra to stumble. The Grimm gave the huntress a look of disbelief but Summer continued walking. The Grimm huffed and armor grew on his stomach before he started to follow Summer, not at all noticing the pair of red eyes watching them.

Umbra nervously stepped into town as Summer hummed a tune which eased his nerves a bit. Most of the town people ran into there homes at the sight of Umbra some stayed out since they saw Summer and were grabbing their weapons which were very crude since they were farming tools. Summer looked around and expected this would happen. So she continued to walk towards a small house before knocking on the door. A women opened the door and gasped when she saw the Beowulf behind Summer. The women was about to slam the door shut but saw the sleeping small girl in Summer's arms.

"Amy!" The women shouted in happiness as she scooped up the girl into her arms, waking up her up.

"Mommy!" The girl hugged her mom which got the Grimm and huntress to smile at scene. The women looked up at the huntress as she continued to hug her daughter.

"Thank you for getting my daughter" the women said as Summer smiled but shook her head.

"Actually it wasn't me who saved your daughter" The women was confused and looked behind Summer to look at the Grimm which had grey eyes.

"The Grimm saved my daughter?" The Grimm in question shyly hid behind Summer as the huntress nodded.

"It's true mommy, the Grimm saved me from a big bear." The small girl said getting out of her mother's grip and jumping on the Grimm face which caused the mother to freak out. Other people in the village were watching the Grimm very closely while other children were watching curiously. Umbra sat down as the girl climbed onto his back and started giggling.

Summer was laughing as the mother watched nervously. Some of the towns people who were caring weapons, lowered them when they saw the Grimm not attacking the small girl. Umbra tried to grab the girl but couldn't since she was moving around a lot. Summer finally decided to help and pull Amy off his back which got a whine from her.

"So, is the Grimm your pet?" One of the towns people asked which caused the Grimm to growl. Summer sighed and scratched the Grimm's head.

"No he is not, he is my friend and companion" Summer said as Umbra rub his head against her.

"Mans best friend" Umbra heard a villager say as he separated from Summer. The Grimm watched as the mother of Amy walked up to him and bowed her head a bit.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to see her again." The women said as Umbra bowed as well which surprised the village.

["There is no need for thanks, I did cause it was the right thing to do"] Umbra said, but all they heard was a low growl. Both of them stood up straight as Summer pat his back. Umbra looked at Summer and nodded.

"Well we would love to stay but we have places to be" Summer said as some of the villages groaned, which was mostly the men and children. Summer started to walk away with the Grimm right behind her. Umbra looked back at Amy and waved which got the girl to wave back. Umbra turned back and jogged up to Summer and walked beside her.

_Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

The villagers were watching them leave, a Grimm and huntress side by side walking out into the dark night. Amy was waving like crazy as she then shouted loud enough for the Silver eyed Grimm to hear.

"Bye Wolfy!"

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

**_AN: Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for taking so long to update, a lot has been going on with school and my family so it's hard to find motivation when you're depressed and shit, but I'm back and feeling much better... some what._**

**_Now before I leave you, I wanted to say this, thanks for being here guys, and having some patience, I get that my book is something rare to come by, I looked through the internet to find something similar to this book, but found none trust me. That all I really wanted to say, thank you... all of you. Anyways I'm Advance and I will see you later guy._**

_Advance pulls out a RPG and fires at the screen*_


	12. Retuning to Beacon

Umbra was in a deep slumber as Summer slept next to him, using the Grimm like a pillow and blanket since he removed his armor which Summer wanted, so how could he object to her?

It's been two weeks since Umbra left beacon and the Beowulf knew Qrow was looking for them. Summer didn't want to leave Umbra or get separated from him, she wanted to make sure that he was ok. And from the looks of it she was right. He need her more than ever. Especially since Salem was trying to take back control of him.

Summer woke up to the sound of soft whimpering. She looked at Umbra and saw his body shaking and twitching while a black mist left his mouth and eyes. Summer scooted closer to Umbra and set his head on her lap while she leaned on top of his head. Umbra instantly calmed down and leaned closer to Summer's stomach wanting to be closer to her warm body. His body stopped shaking and the mist disappeared without a trace.

"Don't worry Umbra I'm here for you" Summer whispered closing her eyes and falling back asleep on top of the Grimm head.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra yawned and opened his eyes slowly. He felt refreshed which was a surprise to him since he has been getting nightmares recently. They were extremely blurry but he could feel the emotions in them.

Regret, sorrow, guilt, and Rage are the most common emotions he felt in them. And everytime his body also felt different in each nightmare. He would feel smaller, sometimes he would feel bigger then normal. But the one thing he could see were burned into his brain was a bunch of different colored eyes that belong to humans.

They only word that he heard in his head was "Maiden" and "Failure" but at the end of the nightmare he would feel a unbearable pain somewhere on his body before he woke up sweating and tears traveling down his mask. Umbra wanted to tell Summer about his nightmares but he didn't want to worry her about it.

Line Break Line break Line break Line break*

Umbra looked at the rising sun as he felt that he was laying his head down on something soft and warm. He glanced down and realized his head was resting on Summers lap while the Huntress has her upper body laying down on his head with a pleasant smile on her face. Umbra yawned and felt that his throat was pretty dry and he felt a bit peckish as well. Umbra wanted to move but Summer made it a bit difficult and he like the warmth Summer gave off.

The Grimm silently groaned as his stomach growled at him. Umbra silently and slowly moved. He gently lifted Summer with his paws and held her like a child. He carefully walked towards Summers bag which was a bit difficult since he never walked on two feet and gently lowered Summer to the cool grass floor.

Summer groaned at the lack of warmth and tried to grab for Umbra which caused the Grimm to smirk but sadly he was hungry and thirsty. Umbra looked through the bookbag and found nothing to eat for himself. The Beowulf groaned and sniffed the air. After a few seconds Umbra dashed into the forest leaving a sleeping huntress behind.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Summer opened her eyes and winced at the morning sun. Summer closed her eyes and tried to find her new favorite pillow but couldn't find it anywhere. Summer shot up realizing she was alone at camp. The huntress looked around for any sign of the Grimm.

"Umbra?" Summer called out as the forest went silent for a few seconds before it returned to normal. The silver eyed women glanced around before feeling something was behind her. Spinning around with her weapons ready she suddenly deadpanned and shook her head. "Umbra! what did I say about running off like that?" Summer said towards the Grimm who now had a dead cow in his mouth.

The Grimm rolled his eyes which made Summer glared at him for a second before she sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you" The huntress said as Umbra put down the cow and nodded his head. He walked up to Summer and rubbed his head against her side. Summer gently wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a firm hug. "Now... let's eat that cow you brought in." Summer said as Umbra was already eating most of the cow, leaving Summer the rest. Summer got 4 giant stakes and started to cook one of them.

Umbra looked at the food being cooked and silently huffed. He liked meat, which was obvious, but after staying with Summer and her family for so long, he has grown to love cooked meat since it tastes way better then raw meat, plus when Summer added some seasonings... Umbra just couldn't look at raw meat the same way he always did. Umbra swallowed another piece of the cow and licked his claws, cleaning off any of the blood on them. He looked down at himself and saw his fur and armor were extremely dirty and his fur was caked in blood thanks to his meal. Umbra looked at the last bit of his food and quickly ate it before walking into the forest.

Summer already ate her stake and stored the other ones away. She saw Umbra heading into the forest, so she quickly packed everything and followed him. Umbra has been acting strange lately ever since the first week has passed, he has been more tensed and on guard. Summer wishes there was a way to help him but what can a huntress do for a Grimm?

Summer pushed past a branch and saw a large lake with Umbra drinking from the water. Summer reached into her bag and grabbed a large canteen. She stood beside Umbra and refilled her her canteen. Umbra took another gulp of water but instead of swallowing it. He rinsed his mouth and spit in onto the grass. Summer finished refilling her bottle and yelped when Umbra suddenly plunged into the pond which cause some of the cold water to hit her.

"Umbra!" Summer said as the Grimm poked his head out of the water. Summer saw the look in his eyes and quickly threw her bag aside. Not even a second later a wave of water splashed against her.

Summer sat up and saw Umbra laughing at her which caused the huntress to stand up and take off her clothes, which caused Umbra to stop laughing and stare. Summer gently took off her cloak and threw it towards her bookbag before she went for her top. Umbra quickly turned away with a red tint across his mask. Umbra dunks his head into the cool water to try and ease his nerves.

The Grimm suddenly heard another thing drop behind him. Umbra was stiff when he heard Summer take a few steps back before running forward.

Suddenly a blur landed next to him causing a explosion of water to splash against his face. Umbra sputters as Summer popped out of the water with a large smile on her face.

Umbra didn't know if he was relieved or sad that Summer had a bikini with her. Umbra had a full minute to admire Summers beauty before she suddenly splashed him with a handful of water. The Grimm simply deadpanned at her. He knew what she was doing and appreciated it.

Umbra lifted his whole body out of the water and Summer realized she screwed up. She looked up at her impending doom and could only let out one word that would forever go down in history to those that dare challenged Umbra In a splashing contest.

"Meep" Summer was suddenly barried in water as Umbra came back down causing all the water around him to be shot in the air practically turning it into a large wave.

The BeoWulf came back up from the water and had a large shit eating grin on his face if it was possible. Umbra saw Summer pop out from the water and cough out some water and looked at Umbra who stopped smiling and only stared. "Well played Umbra even th- why does it feel so breezy?" She watched as Umbra's mask turned a deep red and looked away before pointing at her.

The huntress froze and looked down to see she was as bare as the day she was born. She then slowly looked around and saw her top floating on the water and her bottoms were a bit distant away.

Summer's face took a cheery tiny as she quickly covered herself with her arms. Umbra couldn't even look at Summer as she frantically grabbed her bikini. "Umbra, we never saw or spoke of this" Summer said as the Grimm could only nod his head as the Image of Summer naked continued to replay in his head. He heard a lot of splashing as Summer got out of the pond and realized she never had a towel.

Meanwhile Umbra was quietly cleaning his armor and fur before getting out of the pond to dry himself off. He saw Summer rubbing her arm while back in her bikini again. "Umbra can you come here please" Summer said looking down at the ground.

The Grimm looked at Summer and tilt his head at her before getting closer causing Summer to smile before it fell. "I don't have a towel so I was wondering if you wanted to relaxe in the sun to dry off." Umbra stared at her before his mind kick started again and he nodded slowly.

Summer smiled at Umbra as he grabbed her clothes and bag before leading her somewhere which surprised the Huntress.

At they walked through the forest Summer felt a bit anxious to get dry and put on a fresh set of clothes. When the duo hit a clearing Summer gasped at the sight. It was flat with flowers that scattered the area but the sun felt great against her skin. Umbra continued to walk before he sat down on the floor. Summer followed his example and sat down beside the Grimm enjoying the sun that shined against her skin.

Summer closed her eyes and sighed before a gentle breeze blew by which got Summer to realize she is still in her bikini. She looked at Umbra who was more focused on the sun. She quickly slipped off her bikini and put on a bra and panties before she slipped on a shirt and long pants which hugged her legs and some boots before resting against Umbra again who had his eyes closed as his breathing came at a even pace showing that he was sleeping. Summer decided to follow his example even though they been awake for only a few hours. The huntress lays down on the warm grass before she jumped when Umbra reached over and brought Summer closer to his chest which he had no armor on. Summer quietly giggles and closed her eyes as she felt Umbra's soft and dry fur.

The huntress yawned and felt her eyes getting heavy and after a few more seconds she fell asleep into a peaceful dream.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break_*

Umbra slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Summer sleeping before looking at the night sky. Umbra was wondering what was happening at Beacon but shook his head when faces flashed in his head. The Beowulf missed the others but he couldn't control himself. The only reason he is still here instead of running away, it was because of Summer who is the reason he hasn't turned rabid.

Was it because of her silver eyes? Umbra didn't know how Summer kept him feeling so calm, the same with Ruby and Yang who saved him back in initiation, the Grimm remembered a rush of power flow through him when the two sisters hugged him at his last breath.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

But before he faded away he felt a strong connection and followed it. Umbra was a little surprised when It was from Yang and Ruby but Umbra concentrated and saw one glowing orb in each sister.

Yang had a orb of yellow and orange as bright as the sun which fitted her perfectly since it also gave off a lot of warmth but inside the orb was a ball of rage and power.

Then there was Ruby who had an orb of red and grey which swirled in random directions at a fast pace. And when Umbra looked at that one he felt more energetic and had the feeling he could run around the entire world.

Umbra reached out to both of them and watched as the orb warp in a way of regection to him. Umbra looked down at himself to see an orb in him. But his orb was a black hole with a white ring around it. The orb felt empty like it was never there. Umbra felt cold just by looking at it. He looked at the sisters orbs and reached out again.

"Please, lend me your power to help those I love" Umbra said to the orbs but the Grimm swore he saw the orb warp a bit. "Please I don't want to leave them, not yet, I love them to much to leave" Umbra said as the orb warped much more strongly. Suddenly a stream of energy from both of the orbs raced towards him entering his chest. His orb then had a yellow and red outline on his orb.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break_*

Umbra snapped his eyes open and took a deep breath from the memory.

Umbra figured it out when he tried to use his powers again after the initiation, but nothing came out. It was like the connection from Ruby and Yang were to far away so he had to be a certain distance away to use his powers.

But after a few months at Beacon he started to feel more connections which lead to Team JNPR, Omega, Blake and Weiss. Umbra tried to look for ways to activate this ability, but with the same result, nothing.

Umbra got up and covered Summer with her cloak and walked a few feet away. The Grimm closed his eyes and tried again but this time he felt another connection and this was close by. The Grimm glanced at where Summer was and allowed the flow of energy into his body.

The reaction was quick... and painful. A flash of silver flew around the Grimm before incasing him into a ball. Umbra held back a howl of pain as he felt his body shift and grow, Umbra wanted nothing more then to give in to the pain but held strong.

After a few more seconds the pain didn't stop but whatever happened he felt different somehow. Umbra stood up and couldn't hold back a growl of pain as Umbra tried to move. His whole body felt sore after the transformation, but for some reason when he tried to change back he couldn't, the flow of power from Summer just vanished. Umbra quickly spun around and silently whimpered as he limped towards the hill.

As he climbed the hill he was practically dragging himself. When the Grimm reached the top, Umbra was greatly relieved to see Summer was fine and quietly sleeping. But why did she look smaller?

Umbra slowly glanced down at himself and was surprised that he grew some inches and looked at big as a normal Alpha Beowulf, maybe even bigger. Looking at his claws and saw they looked extremely sharp. Next was his armor which looked dense enough to rival a Deathstalkers armor. Another thing was Umbra felt more powerful then he ever felt before. Umbra couldn't get a good look at his body so he didn't have a full image of what he looked like.

The Beowulf suddenly felt a wave of fatigue hit him and Umbra hit the ground with a very heavy thud. Umbra was looking directly at Summer not noticing a qrow was watching them from a tree.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra shot up from the ground causing some rose pedals to launch in the air. The Beowulf sighed and looked down at himself, but frowned when he sees that he didn't turn back to normal he was still the same before he passed out. Umbra looked around and saw Summer near the hill looking around.

Umbra got to his paws and started walking towards the huntress. Said huntress looked in his direction and jumped at his appearance.

"Hey Summer" Umbra said as the huntress ran up to him and started to look over his body. "Uh, Summer?"

"What happened to you?" Summer questioned as she felt his fur, relieved it was still soft as always. She then looked at the smooth but much more dense armor on him. "Can I see you paw?" Umbra didn't question her, and raised his paw showing Summer his extra sharp claws which can probably cut through steel. "This strange now you look like any normal Alpha Grimm but with much armor that is more dense and claws that look sharp enough to cut through a bullhead" Summer muttered as she looked over his claws.

"Remember when I told you I can gain powers when I bonded with someone" The Alpha said which received a nod. "What happened was I tapped into our bond and this happened, but the problem is I can't change back" Umbra said while Summer put up a thinking pose. "I believe I can still make my armor disappear but my body will stay the same" Summer finally snapped her fingers and a smile pressed against her face.

"You evolved!" Summer shouted causing the Grimm to wince a bit. "Every Grimm goes through it after they lived for a certain amount of time, they become stronger, faster and smarter" Summer said before she suddenly groaned "uh oh I'm starting to sound like Peter" Umbra chuckled and nudged Summer with his snout.

"Ok I think I get what you mean but it happened when I tapped into our bond, does that mean anything?" Summer paused and shrugged. "It's ok I can figure it out with enough time" Umbra yawned. Summer smiled and started to pull the Grimm towards the tree on the hill.

"Come on sleepy head you been thinking to much, I have too I believe we deserve some sleep... and have you thought it over" Summer said with a worried voice.

"Yes... I want to return but only if your with me, we both know I can't control it without you. It would always trys and take control and I don't want that" Umbra said while Summer hugged him.

"I promise, now go to sleep" Summer said while Umbra got rid of his armor so Summer can sleep against him. "Hhhmmm your fur feels so much softer" Summer said as she got closer to the Grimm hugging his side. Umbra shook his head and layed down before closing his eyes letting sleep reach him.

Line Break Line break Line break Line break*

Umbra opened his eyes and looked around a little dazed and disoriented. The Grimm yawned and stretched his body a bit before looking around and spotting Summer quietly snoring against the tree.

The Alpha snorts and looks down at himself seeing his new body. Umbra looked his armor and admires how strong and dense they are before looking at claws. He then looked at the rest of his body and saw armor covering almost his entire body. Umbra reached up and gently touched his mask before looking at Summer again.

Umbra suddenly heard something behind him causing the Grimm to spin around and face someone very familiar.

"Umbra" The voice of Qrow said as the Grimm watched the Hunter and his layed back appearance. "I been looking for both you and Summer, before you run away in fear, I been told what happened" Umbra suddenly had a guilty look. "And I'm not mad, but I'm also glad you alive" Qrow said pat the Grimm on the head. "Also you look a bit different, did you grow... oh I see what happened, you evolved... I'm slightly glad I stayed awake long enough for one of ports lectures about Grimm evolution" Qrow mumbled which got an eye roll from the glowing silver eyed Grimm.

"Ugh Qrow?" Summer said sleepily which caused both males to look and see Summer stand up and wobble over to them. Qrow chuckled while the Grimm smirked. "What are you doing here" Summer yawned while stretching her body causing both males to stare at her figure before they looked at each other in a silent agreement at what they should do.

Qrow quickly slapped Umbra upside the head while Umbra grabbed a nearby branch and whacked Qrow with it. As Summer finished stretching she saw both Qrow and Umbra standing side by side with straight faces. She raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Summer we're all worried sick about you, I want you and Umbra to return home. I been calling Ruby every day and she has never been the same" Umbra stiffened and lowered his head while Summer looked at Umbra knowing that he just wanted to head back comfort his little rose.

"I know and we already decided that we will return" Summer said while Umbra was still not to sure about it. "But I will have to stay near Umbra and it for reason that both with to keep secret" Summer said as Qrow only nodded and turned around.

"It's a long walk to Beacon so I hope your ready" Qrow said as Summer didn't say anything, only looking at Umbra who was nervously moving around.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

A few days have passed as the trio saw saw Beacon in the distance. Umbra felt his eyes getting wet when he got closer, he couldn't bear himself to look at Ruby. Cause he knew if he stared into her silver eyes he would only break down.

The Grimm felt a soft hand brush the tears away and he knew it was Summer trying to cheer him up.

"Don't be scared Umbra, Ruby and Yang have missed you dearly, I know when they will be have to have you back." Summer said soothingly which caused Umbra to relaxe a bit before he rubbed his head up against Summer causing a flash of their aruas to appear, but now Umbra's arua was all white but there was still faint traces of black in it.

'_I hope your right_' Umbra thought before straightening himself out and walking with a bit more confidence in his step.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

The second Umbra and the two hunters walked into Beacon he could see the suprise from everyone's face. Then some of those suprised turned into anger and hatred. But Umbra brushed them aside like it was trash.

He looked around and then started to feel something wrap around his neck causing him to look down and see his scarf dangling from his neck.

"You dropped that, so I decided to return it to you" Qrow said in a layed back voice as he took a swig from his flask. Summer only shook her head as the three continued down the hall. But then Umbra started to hear the students talk.

"Is that Umbra?" One questioned.

"He looks so different." Another said.

"How is it alive, we watched it fall off the cliff" the last one said angrily as his partner beside him nodded their head.

Umbra closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the anger around him were coming at him nonstop. After a few minutes the anger vanished and the Grimm took a shakey breath. He heard someone gasped and opened his eyes and all he saw was a pink and orange blur.

"UMBRA! YOU'RE ALIVE" Nora cheered as she warped her arms around the Grimm's neck until he couldn't breath. Umbra tried to pull the very strong girl off but sadly it seems the girl was much stronger then she looked. Umbra then started to hear the usual happy girl, sniffling and her grip to loosen around his neck allowing oxygen to enter his lungs. "Umbra nothing has been the same without you" Nora said sadly as she let Umbra go. "Omega was never the same after the accident, the team has been falling apart. Jean tried to keep us all together but it wasn't working, Omega started to sleeping outside and whenever a teacher or student comes by he would growl at them" Umbra watched as tears started to travel down her face while the two hunters and Grimm listened closely.

Nora took a deep breath and continued. "But that's not the worst part, when Jean tried to comfort him... he snapped" Umbra's eyes widen at what Nora said. "He bit down on her arm but luckily she had her arua up" Jean told us everything but at the end she said this: I saw his widen in shock and he let my arm go, before I could tell him to not panic he ran off somewhere" Nora stopped talking as Umbra took in everything before he growled angrily and slammed his paw on the floor.

He was angry at himself, he caused this if he didn't attack Ruby none of this would have happened. Umbra's ears flattened as he lowered his head in shame. "Umbra." Said Grimm looked up at Nora who wiped her tears away. "It's not you fault, we all just couldn't accept your death and we split up for a bit wanting to let it pass but it only got worse, please all I ask is for you to bring us all together again Team Ruby needs you, we need you." Nora said before giving the Grimm on last hug.

Umbra nodded his head and rubbed his head against Nora before walking down the hall again with Summer and Qrow. After a while Qrow left to go talk with Ozpina.

So now it was just Summer and Umbra. They both stood outside the door to Team RWBY's room and Umbra remembers what he promised Nora so he wasn't backing down... not now. Umbra looked at Summer and nodded. Summer walked up to the door and knocked three times...

It was silently no noise was made inside only the sound of Umbra shuffling a bit. Suddenly the door opened and Umbra's heart broke at what he saw. Summer could only cover her mouth in shock as a few tears left her eyes.

It was Ruby but it wasn't the Ruby they remembered. The Ruby Umbra knew always had a smile on her face and her silver eyes shining brightly. But all he saw was a girl that has lost someone dear to her.

This Ruby had puffy silver eyes with bags under them and her smooth red and black hair was messy and untamed. Her clothes were only her sleep wear. She smelled like she hasn't took a shower in days. Her skin looked more pale then usual and she looked like she hasn't eaten in a week. Umbra couldn't believe it, he stared at the girl who was always beside him with a smile on her face, now broken with nothing to lose.

Ruby and Umbra had a stare down before the Young girl broke down crying. Umbra and Summer were quick to bring the small girl into a hug. The Grimm felt small and weak arms wrap around his neck which only made him feel more awful.

"Umbra... your here" Ruby sobbed while Summer felt her own tears falling down her face at seeing her daughter at such a pitiful state. "I thought you were gone" Ruby hiccuped. Umbra only shook his head and tightened his grip a bit telling her he was here and not her imagination.

"Sweety what happened to you" Summer said as she made Ruby face her. Ruby only looked down at the floor. Umbra nudged her arm causing the small her girl to look up at her mom.

"After the first week everyone has been different, no one talked during lunch they only ate and left without a word. Yang has been more aggressive to everyone. Blake is starting to keep more to herself and stay quiet. And Weiss is starting ignore everyone. JNPR stopped walking together and separate and do their own things... it was chaos. I didn't for a week and only stayed in my bed" Ruby said as Umbra lowered his head before he was hugged once again by the small red head. "But your here, that mean things will get better... right?" Ruby said as her eyes were filled with hope.

Umbra nodded without hesitation Ruby finally smiled and this caused Umbra to feel something to flow into his soul. Ruby suddenly vanished and the door to room closed. Both Grimm and huntress heard movement and before they knew it, Ruby was standing infront of them with her usual clothes on.

Umbra heard a loud growl and knew for a fact who it was. Without warning Umbra grabbed Ruby and pulled her towards him. He gave Ruby a quick lick to the face before gesturing towards his back. Ruby's face was a bit red but she didn't complain and hopped on. Summer pouted which caused Umbra to roll his eyes and nod his head. Summer smiled and hopped on Umbra's back right behind her daughter.

Umbra started walking and after a while he made it to the cafeteria. He pushed the door open with the Duo still on his back. He looked around and finally spotted someone, Weiss. Said female looked up and her eyes widened when they locked eyes. She looked on his back and saw Ruby happily hugging the Grimms neck from behind. He then looked ahead and walked towards where all the food was. Both Ruby and Summer slid of. He saw Ruby's eyes widen as her mouth started to water.

Ruby rushed ahead and grabbed so much food and sat down. Many people were amazed to see the small prodigy back on her feet but they were more amazed when they saw her eating more food then Nora. Summer grabbed a tray of food and sat beside her daughter while Umbra looked at a lunch lady who nodded her head understanding him. She then brought out a slab of raw meat and set it down next to Ruby.

The Grimm didn't waste time on being polite and started to rip the meat apart, while he was doing that Ruby glanced down at him making sure he was real and not some figment of her imagination. Ruby reached over and touched Umbra's ears which caused the Grimm to pause before he scooted closer for Ruby to pet him. Ruby smiled and pulled away before happily eating her food. Summer watched this with a smile on her face before going back to eating her food.

Umbra has returned to Beacon, but his job has only started. He need to bring everyone back together, they were all broken in some way and Umbra was there to help them out of their darkness.

**_AN: Holy shit! I am seriously good smacked, a hundred people following this book... that is amazing. I don't know what to say, but I will say this, thank you for giving me the support I need to continue this book. So I hope to see all you guys in the next chapter._****_*The Author waves as the booktitle appeared and flashed a silver glow before it dissapeared a minute later*_**


	13. Fixing the Broken

**_AN: Holy crap people. This Corona thing is pissing me off. I hate these online classes and my teachers are not making this any easier._**

**_Anyways. Hey guys Advance here with another chapters._**

**_*people started cheering in the background*_**

**_Ya ya, I bet you guys are trying to find something good to read and can't find anything. I couldn't find anything to catch my interest and some of the storys I found weren't that good causes it's all the same plot and concept._**

**_I_****_ don't get why people keep using the same plot it gets annoying and boring. For example in Highschool DxD the Oc or Reader is a normal human, bla bla. He comes to this school and on the first day he is killed an turn into a devil by Rias and is part of her peerage._**

**_And don't get me started on when you get a good story and they ruin it by Rias asking the protagonist to join her peerage and they accept the offer. I never wanted to slam my head into a wall so hard before._**

**_Like come on think of something else and be creative. Sure there are other storys which the character doesn't join her Peerage and they are off doing their own thing but somehow still getting involved with the Devils._**

**_Sadly most of the awesome storys I found, the author stopped writing, discontinued it or just couldn't find the motivation to write._**

**_Anyways sorry for anyone who wrote those type of storys and sorry for going off on them but it's true._**

**_It's the reason I wrote this story. It's rare and most of the storys are a HUMAN turned grimm (which by the way have a human body) or grimm turned human. Sure some of them are good but I've always enjoyed a story that was unique and different from all the others._**

**_There is one story where a Grimm turned human and its good because when that person losses all their arua they will turn back into a Grimm but it's just like the other Grimm, angry and will attacks any human in sight._**

**_I can't really explain it but you have to check it out._****_Again sorry for chatting it up but I just wanted to say something and ask you guys your opinions._**

**_(Clears throat) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you want, leave a review cause this pushes me forward. So let's see what happens now that Umbra is back in Beacon._**

**_*Advance waves at the Readers and gives them a thumbs up before pointing bellow him at the intro before making a shocked face*_**

**_WAIT! WAIT! I wanted to ask you guys something._**

**_*clears throat*_**

**_Do you guys want a lemon? Ya. I asked. And If so... who would you like Umbra to be with?_**

**_Of course the lemon won't be posted straight away, I always did like a build up._**

**_So the choice is your. You can do two things. Post a review of who or send me a PM. Alright now onto the chapter._**

_[Begin Intro]_

We see Umbra walking through the halls of Beacon academy with some students waving at him while others glared at him. Umbra continued to walk down the halls which flickered to broken down walls and and destroyed carpets with Umbra covered in blood while his eyes held no color leaving only two black holes.

The scene switched to Umbra in the woods walking beside Omega who had Team JNPR on his back while the other Grimm had Team RWBY. Both Grimm continued to walk before hitting a clearing. Both Team RWBY, JNPR and Omega dissapeared, leaving Umbra all alone.

The Grimm looked around and started to walk but the look on his face held sadness and regret. Umbra looked down at his paw and the faint sound of people screaming and blood covered his paw for a second then the Beowulf felt a hand land on his head.

He looked up and saw Summer giving him a caring smile. Nuzzling against the huntress, stepping away from Summer he looked up at the shattered moon.

The scene changed once again and we see a horde of Grimm approaching Beacon and Umbra was climbing the tower as a Dragon flew around roaring and spewing fire. The Beowulf reached the top and froze when he saw a arrow flying right towards Pyrrha who had the look of acceptance. Umbra roared before it went dark as the sound of an arrow piercing skin was heard.

The scene changed for the last time, the sky was dark and we see Umbra walking towards a cliff side. His armor was dirty and broken and he favorited walking on his right paw. A black mist left the Grimms eyes and mouth. The Beowulf only made it half way before falling to the floor in a heap. The Grimm was breathing slowly before he lifted himself off the ground.

Umbra looked behind him and saw the ghostly images of the Elder Guardians behind him and beside them were the past Maidens that the Guardians swore to protect. The maidens all gave him a sweet smile before they dissapeared. Then the Elders bowed their heads and vanished too.

Umbra looked at the cliff and climbed the rest of the way. When he reached the edge the black mist from his eyes and mouth dissapeared as his body started to repair itself.

Everyone Umbra saw as family walked up beside him. Umbra yawned and layed on the grass which caused everyone to join him on the ground. Yang leaned on the top of his head while Ruby rested her back on his left side. Blake pulled out a book and sat on Umbra's right while Weiss sat beside Ruby.

Omega was next to them with Team JNPR Mimicing their actions. Summer walked up to Umbra and sat down next to him and layed down next to him.

The screen zoomed out and the shattered moon took view. Then the book title appeared with a flashed of silver before a slash marks went through it. The image faded leaving it dark. After a few seconds two red eyes appeared and a deep growl was heard before they dissapeared into the darkness.

_[End intro]_

**_AN: I can do a better Intro, just trying to think of what I can do._**

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra walked around Beacon with Ruby on his back. Summer told Umbra that she was going to visit Ozpina and talk with her about something which got the Grimm's attention but shrugged and gave Summer a simple nod. So right now Umbra and Ruby are searching for the rest of Team RWBY.

The Beowulf had some ideas where to look so he went to the training room which is where Yang is at possibly.

When Umbra approached the door he could faintly hear something being brutally beat down in there. Ruby slid off his back as the Grimm slowly opened the door and the sound of someone angrily punching something was louder causing Umbra to wince at the volume of it. Peaking inside he saw Yang angrily punching a bag with so much force he could practically see the shockwaves and the faint ripples on the bag.

Umbra knew that the schools had to make their training equipment more durable for hunters, so it's no surprise that the punching bag didn't break open like a pinata when Yang threw one more punch which knocked it off the chains and flying into a wall which caused the wall to have a spiderweb crack but the bag was completely fine not a single tear.

Looking at Yang he could barely see the anger and sadness in her eyes as she took deep breaths. And her emotions spoke more then her actions which caused Umbra to frown.

He saw sweat covering every part of her body which caused the Grimm to stare at the short shorts she wore and her yellow shirt which looked very tight around her chest area.

Yang's hair looked more wild then tamed since the last time he saw it. Her lilac eyes were blood red and Umbra saw the faint traces of tears at the corner of her eyes.

The Beowulf saw enough and looked at Ruby who had a worried look on her face. Umbra did a gesture in a way that said: Wait here.

Ruby wanted to protest but stopped herself before nodding slowly understanding that Umbra wished to communicate with Yang alone.

The Beowulf turned towards the door and gently pushed it open before walking through. He saw Yang sitting on the floor but could barely make out that her shoulders were shaking and a faint sniffle was heard.

Umbra as quietly as he could walked towards the blond boxer and when he got closer the heat that Yang was generating was very suprising and when he got closer it got hotter.

Yang currently had her head in her knees taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She never wanted to show this side of her to anyone not even Ruby, but how could she not express it when she watched as someone very close to her die before her eyes. Nothing has been the same for Yang ever since Umbra fell off the cliff.

She wanted blame herself but then she wanted to blame the other students for Umbra's death but after a few days she just stopped all together. When a few more days passed, her anger and sadness started to build up which caused her to lash out at her Team which is something she would never do.

Yang felt more tears building up, she tried to stop it but was futile. She never wanted to scream at the others she was just blinded by her own emotions. Now she just felt guilty, sadness and angry. And the only way to get rid of all this pent up frustration was by punching something. But sadly it only made the matters worse cause with very punch she just felt more frustrated. If this was happening Umbra would be here to comfort her... but he can't cause he was dead, he can no longer be with her, to make her smile and cheer her up on the worst days.

"Umbra... I miss you, please come back" Yang said with a slight hiccup. But then she felt that someone was behind her. Yang grit her teeth and growled as her eyes flashed red. "Whoever you are, leave me alone, unless you want to be punched across Beacon" Yang could care less if it was a second or third year, she just wanted to be left in peace.

Yang could still feel the person's presence but for some reason it felt familiar. Yang frowned and the heat she was giving off started to cool down.

Yang then started to listen closely and she could faintly hear claws hitting the ground. Yang's eyes widen as her heart started to beat faster. Her crimson red eyes started to slowly changed back to their original color and the heat around her completely vanished. Yang slowly turned around and her breath hitched as more tears started to cloud her vision.

And there stood the familiar Grimm, he looked a tad bit different but his glowing silver eyes can never be mistaken. Yang slowly got to her feet and lunged forward causing Umbra to tense up. She tackled the Grimm to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing so tightly that Umbra swore he heard his neck cracking under the pressure but the Grimm didn't really care as he wrapped his arms around Yang only causing the Girl to tightened her hold.

The blond was currently crying into his shoulder felling all her emotions just melt away from the Grimm just being there with her.

The Brawler never felt so relieved in her life. But most importantly, Umbra was here, alive and well. Yang opened her eyes and leaned back so she can see Umbra's eyes. They both stare at each other and Yang leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Umbra blinked in suprise before he nuzzled against Yang's stomach.

No words needed to be said to express how happy Yang was. The blond slowly let go of Umbra and took a single step back her usually smile but it slowly turned into a frown that Umbra is familiar with.

"Umbra what happened? I thought you were died" Yang said which caused the Grimm to lower his head a bit. Yang saw this and sighed but she lifted his head and made him look into her lilac eyes which many guys seemed to get lost into. "Well it doesn't matter now, you here, and that's enough for me" Yang said giving Umbra one more hug.

"Yang?" Ruby stepped into the room which caused the blond to tense up and look down at the ground in shame. "Yang please don't be sad, it wasn't your fault for getting angry and yelling at us. We were all not in a happy mood, but Umbra's back, so let's get everyone together and get things back to the way they were" Ruby said giving her half sister a hug which Yang gladly returned. Umbra could only smile at the scene before walking towards them and nudging them with his snout.

"Ok big guy let's go get Blake. We can get Ice queen last" Yang said with a smile. Umbra nodded and the trio left the training room.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

"Summer are you sure-"

"Oz, listen to me! Salem is trying to steal him away from me, she is trying to take control of him, he has been trying to fight her off for two weeks! The only reason she hasn't taken control or hasn't lashed out at someone is because of me and our connection!" Summer shouted which caused the headmistress to stare at the huntress before she sighed and took a sip from her mug.

"Summer I still don't understand what is happening to Umbra and I worry for your safety including the students" Ozpina said as Summer huffed angrily. Ozpina may trust Umbra but after what happened two weeks ago she isn't too sure.

"What else can I say? Salem is trying to take Umbra away from us. I don't want that! He is family! And I don't want to lose him!" Summer shouted trying to keep her cool but failing miserably. Qrow who was standing off to the side walked up to Summer and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her "He is special to Ruby, Yang and me" Summer clenched her fist glaring at the headmistress. "I won't take anymore missions from you until I know Umbra can controll himself"

"And how long will that take?" Questioned Ozpina, knowing full well that Summer cares for the Grimm very deeply.

"As long as it takes" Summer said angrily before storming off, wanting to be as close to Umbra as possible and wishing for him to take the stress away which he seemed really good at.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra, Yang and Ruby looked around the Library trying to find the black haired Faunus anywhere. The Grimm went to search upstairs while the sisters checked the bottom floor.

Umbra looked through each section and didn't see Blake anywhere. He was starting to think that the girl wasn't here. When he finally reached the back of the room there was no Blake in sight. Umbra quietly sighed and turned around before his eyes caught something over the rail.

He looked and saw Pyrrha sitting there reading a book about Beowulf's. Umbra raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking away. He will see Pyrrha after he brought Team RWBY together again.

When Umbra got to the first floor Yang and Ruby were waiting for him. He shook his head causing them to sigh. Umbra sat down and tried to think on where Blake would be.

He couldn't really says where she was since Blake always kept to herself and never told anyone her favorite spots. Umbra suddenly had an idea, he looked at the two sisters who were talking and slowly walked away. He might know where Blake is, and if he was right he didn't want to give away her hiding spot.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Umbra reached the roof to Beacon with a bit of difficulty since he could barely fit through the doorways and the strairs were annoying. So as the Grimm looked around the roof he spotted something or someone sitting at the edge of the roof with the sun setting in the distance.

When the Beowulf got close enough he realized it was Blake. She didn't move when he got closer, which was a surprise since it was very hard to sneak up on her.

_*Line Break Line break Line break Line break*_

Blake sat there thinking about what happened two weeks ago. But why did she care so much? She barely knew Umbra and he barely knew her yet she is wondering if Umbra is alive or not.

Whenever she thinks that Umbra is dead her heart clenches up and causes her to lose focus on her book, so that's why she wasn't in the library cause her brain was too clouded by thoughts.

Blake looked down at her lap and slowly reached up towards her head before taking off her bow with a tug. She didn't really care if others saw her like this, she just wanted to feel the wind push against her now free ears.

Blake sighed and wiggled her cat ears from how stiff they felt before placing the bow on her lap. The Faunus looked at the sunset and couldn't help but blush when she remembered Umbra resting his head on her lap and giving him a kiss on the nose.

The huntress in training didn't know why but whenever she thought of it she would feel butterflies in her stomach and her face would turn all red. She didn't know if it was embarrassing or she started to fall for the Grimm. Blake knew what it was she just didn't want to admit it.

Blake then heard something behind her causing her to spin around with a bit of fear thinking it was a student but that fear turned into shock and relief. It could have been her imagination but she doubts it since the person infront of her should be dead.

It was Umbra with his glowing silver eyes and his signature scarf. Blake didn't know if she should hug the Grimm or smack him for scaring her. But right now she was trying to calm down her racing heart. Her amber eyes glanced around making sure if anybody was watching them and to her relief no one was around. Blake looked at the Grimm who titled his head to the side.

Blake couldn't help the smile that reached her face as she stood up and walked over to Umbra and gave him a hug which didn't involve breaking his neck from pure strength alone. Umbra gladly returned it happy to see Blake again.

"It's good to see you again Umbra. But you should really see Ruby, she needs you more then I do" Blake said remembering her Team leaders emotional state.

"No I don't Blake!" Ruby said happily appearing beside Umbra in a flash of rose pedals. Umbra and Blake jumped at her sudden appearance but quickly relaxed. Blake smiled when she saw her leader all cheery again since she was practically the glue that held this team together and seeing her in such a emotional state broke everyones heart.

Blake then glanced at Umbra for a second before she looked back at Ruby. "Umbra is worried about everyone he cares about and that mean he cares about you too" Blake looked suprised but Ruby continued. "And it doesn't matter to him if your Faunus or human, he will treat everyone he connected with like family, and you Blake, are part of his family... or pact is what Mom always said" Ruby said with a smile still on her face. "Now come on, Yang went to go get Weiss... which I'm sure she will be thrilled to find Umbra is alive." Ruby said sarcastically causing the Grimm and older teen to blink and look at each other.

Now don't get Umbra wrong, Ruby is a very sweet girl, but when you insult someone in her family aka Umbra, she will not hesitate to defend him... and she may have gotten that trait by Summer and Umbra themselves and the Grimm couldn't be any more proud of himself.

Blake paused when they reached the door to enter Beacon, both Grimm and young huntress in training looked back at her. Blake who held her bow in hand and slowly started to tie the ribbon around her ears.

Ruby frowned along with Umbra, they rather have Blake not wear the bow she looks a lot better without it.

"Blake none of us are going to judge you if you don't wear that bow, your still our friend no matter what, so please can you not wear the bow anymore" Ruby begged, Umbra simply walked up to Blake and nudged her with his snout.

Blake smiled softly and shook her head. "I can't, I don't want any of you getting hated all because your friend with a Faunus" Blake said sadly before she was nudged a little harder by Umbra who had a deep frown on his face.

"Blake we don't care if everyone hates us. As long as we have each other it doesn't matter what happens or what others think" Ruby said sternly. Umbra nodded his head and stood beside Ruby. "Now you won't leave this roof unless you take off the bow, plus you look a lot better without it" Ruby said with a pout.

Blake looked at Umbra who shrugged his shoulders. The black haired brunette sighed and looked at her Team leader.

"Ruby, I really don't want to show myself... not yet, so can you trust me? I promise to take this bow off soon." Blake said sadly. Ruby continues to stare at her before she looked at Umbra who gave her a look that said: Let Blake decide, it her choice. Ruby slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"OK Blake. But by the end of this year can you take off the bow?" Ruby said pleading. Blake smiled and nodded her head. Ruby accepted her answer and they left the roof in silence.

The trio walked down the hall in silence and after a while Ruby finally looked at Umbra and gave him a side hug which he accepted quickly. Blake looked at them and bit her bottom lip. She shuffled over to Umbra's head and did the same as Ruby.

Umbra looked at Blake and separated from Ruby and gave Blake the same attention he gave Ruby.

Meanwhile the little Reaper gave a pout and glared at Blake before looking away with a huff. She can't believe Blake took away Umbra's attention from her. She was worried the most out of everyone so why was Blake wanting attention from Umbra?

Ruby shook her head realizing she was getting angry for nothing. She looked ahead and saw their dorm. Ruby opened the door and paused at who was inside.

"Mom?" Umbra's ears perked up at what Ruby said and shot away from Blake's grasp causing her to frown. squeezing inside the door he lunged at the first person he saw. The person inside yelped as Umbra started to nuzzle his head against the person stomach.

"Uh Umbra... that's Weiss" Yang said trying to hold back a laugh. The Grimm paused and looked down at the person. True to the blonds words Weiss was currently giving Umbra a glare causing the Grimm to back up into Summer who was smirking at the scheen.

"Ugh that mutt got my dress all dirty" Weiss said angrily. Umbra's ears flatten against his head and looked away in shame. Weiss looked up to see the Grimm looking away in sadness. The pale girl started to feel guilty and looked at the others who shook their head at her.

"Ignore her Umbra. Now come on, look around and see who is here" Yang said smiling at Umbra. The Grimm looked up and realized Team JNPR were in the room along with Summer who smiled at him. The Grimm looked around some more and noticed there was someone missing.

Umbra looked directly at June for answers which she noticed. The blond knight looked down at the ground in sadness before she started to tear up.

"We don't know where he is... all I know is that he ran off after what happened. Umbra please don't be angry at Omega. I was just wo-" The Grimm cut her off by rubbing his head against her before heading to the door. The others watched as Umbra left the room and vanish.

Summer was quick to follow the Grimm and walk beside him. The huntress was going to tell him that she is staying a Beacon but not didn't seem like a good time.

The Duo left Beacon and started walking towards the Forest. Summer looked at Umbra and saw his eyes were unfocused and his body was tense.

"Umbra do you have an Idea where Omega could be" Umbra stopped his movement and stared at the ground before shaking his head. Summer frowned and gave him a hug. "Don't worry we will find him, he wouldn't leave us so soon but we should really get some rest" Umbra looked at the huntress and nodded with a bit of hesitation.

And so the Duo walked back to Beacon and went to their room. Umbra squeezed in and Summer followed close by. Without another word Summer walked into the bathroom and Umbra layed down on the ground. The Grimm looked at the shattered moon before he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

A few minutes passed and Umbra heard Summer leave the bathroom. He then heard Summer grab the pillow which she placed beside him.

Summer grabbed her blanket and layed down beside Umbra who reached over and dragged her over to his chest. The huntress smiled and nuzzled into his warm chest before she too fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in Team RWBY dorm._

Ruby was currently in her bed staring at the ceiling while Yang was doing the same. Weiss was sleeping without a care and Blake was holding her book which she didn't open. With a quiet sighed she pushed the book away and tried to fall asleep.

The three girls besides Weiss wished Umbra was here so they can sleep beside him. He always had a way to help them sleep and they always felt safe when they were beside him.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

June looked at her bed then at the center of the room which no longer had a fully armored Grimm. The blond looked at her Teammates and saw Pyrrha had her eyes shut tight while Renny was completely stiff on her bed but June could see her body twitch a few times. And finally Nora... June has never seen the bubbly girl so down. Every since Omega vanished it just wasn't the same anymore. June silently left the bathroom and too her bed. She crawled in and stared up at the ceiling.

"Please come back Omega we need you" June said before glancing at her Team before closing her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But it was no use she was so used to sleeping on the ground next to Omega the bed just felt uncomfortable. June sighed and layed down on her side.

It was a painfully quiet night. Neither Team could sleep properly. It still wasn't the same not until Omega comes back into the open arms of Team JNPR.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*

Omega was taking deep breath as his whole body shook violently before dropping to the ground with a thud. The Grimm was at the brink of tears. He couldn't believe what he did. He attacked June and the look in her eyes broke the Grimm.

He lost the person he could trust. She probably hates him. What would Umbra think? Would he be mad or would he try to do something else. Omega slammed his paw into the dirt.

How should he know! Umbra is gone and he had nobody to care for him. His pack are probably furious with him. He didn't mean to do it, he was just angry.

Omega took a deep breath and layed his head down not caring if he got attack. He deserves it after what he did. Shutting his eyes tight all he saw was Team JNPR giving him a mean look before they turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Please! I didn't mean to do it. June please I don't want to lose anyone else in my pack" Omega shouted trying to reach the girls. "Pyrrha! I didn't mean to attack June you have to understand" Omega tried moving faster but he wasn't getting any closer. "Renny. Please your the smartes girl I know. You know it was an accident!" But sadly they weren't responding. "Nora! I don't want to lose you too! Your the closest thing I had to a hyperactive little sister!" But nothing. Omega fell to the group exashated he was running so fast he didn't even realize it.

Looking up one last time he saw Umbra giving him an angry look before lunging at him. Thinking quickly he jumped back.

"Umbra wait!" But the Beowulf didn't listen and continued to attack him.

"Look at what you did Omega!" Umbra growled as he was relentlessly attack Omega. "I trusted you! But you had to throw that trust away like a piece of trash. I hope I never see you again! You are banished from this pack!" Umbra roared before lunging forward and smacking Omega across the face.

The Grimm shot up and looked at his surroundings. He was back in the forest and it was still night time. Omega whimpered and didn't fall asleep at all that night to scared on hearing those words again. Which hurted more then anything he has experienced in his life.

**_AN: well that a wrap for this chapter! Hope you guys like it and make sure to leave a review._**

**_Also at the end of the chapter I was kind of... lacking in the creativity department and just did something random to end the chapter._**

**_In the next chapter it will be more focused on Omega just so you know._**


	14. Trail Of Tears

_[Begin Intro]_

_Umbra walked through the halls of Beacon passing by students who glared and waved in his direction. Umbra ignored them and continued walking down the halls with no destination in mind._

_Next we see Umbra in a field sitting down with his eyes closed. The Grimm took a deep breath and sighed before opening his eyes. Suddenly Ruby and Yang ran past him. Standing up, he quickly gave chase but a faint smile could be see on his face.__The Grimm now stood beside Blake who was trying to find information about the White Fang. Umbra nudged her but Blake pushed him away. The Beowulf frowned before grabbing Blake and dragging her away. Blake glared at him but Umbra returned the glare making the Faunus flinch. He dropped Blake infront of the door to the ballroom and pointed with his paw towards Blake's Team._

_Now we see Weiss surrounded by White Fang. She had her weapon ready but a worried look was spread across her face. The White Fang charged in but before they could get close a black and white blur flew towards them knocking them all back. Weiss looked beside her and saw Umbra giving her a nod. She nodded back and they both charged towards the stunned grunts._

_Omega flew through the air and hit the ground leaving a spiderweb crack. June appears beside him and placed her hand on the Grimm's paw. The armored Grimm looked at June in the eyes before the rest of JNPR appeared. Nora and June helped Omega to his paws while Renny and Pyrrha stood in front of them. Omega gave them a nod and looked at the monster in front of them. It roared towards the night sky and glared down at the group. It's bat like wings flapped continuesly before dive bombing towards them. Omega growled and without a word both Humans and Beowulf charged forward, weapons ready._

_Summer was in her house pulling out a tray of cookies from the oven. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of the freshly baked cookies before she felt something happen. With a worried expression on her face, she placed the tray down and grabbed her weapon before running outside and into the forest._

_Umbra walked down the streets of Vale. Everything was is ruins nobody was left alive. He lowered his head before feeling something inside him pulse. The Beowulf stumbled and fell to the ground. His body started to give off a black mist which cover his body. After a few seconds Umbra opened his eyes but they weren't the friendly silver, they were an angry red that every Grimm had. Behind him was the faint image of Cinder and Salem smirking before the image disappeared and Umbra started walking away from the area._

_Umbra loomed over Summer his red eyes held no sympathy only anger and hatred. He raised his paw high ready to slash the Huntress in two but stopped. His body twitching violently before collapsing. Summer crawled over to Umbra and wrapped her arms around the Beowulf who opened his eyes which were back to their original color. Umbra whimpered and nuzzled into Summer_.

_Umbra walked down the dark and creepy halls of Salem's castle. He approached a large pair doors slowly before pushing open the two large doors open. Inside was Salem herself looking at Umbra with an unreadable expression. With a growl he walked forward before getting low to the ground.__Salem stood up from her throne and walked towards the Grimm but she was joined by all of her allys. Luckily Umbra was alone. Everyone he meet and became friends joined him by his side. Umbra and Summer looked at each other before looking at Salem. Without a word both sides charged forward. Omega lunged towards Cinder while the others choose their own targets. Umbra and Summer jumped towards Salem who faced them head on._

_We see Umbra walking through the forest with the sun high above his head. The Grimm reached a clearing and saw his family waving at him. Umbra smiled and looked behind him to see all the Elder Grimm that helped him and beside them were each a Maiden that they wanted to protect. The Maidens waved at Umbra before they dissapeared. The Grimm bowed their heads at him before they too vanished. Umbra stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards his family he grew to love and care._

_The camera moved towards the side, pointing at a cherry blossom tree on a hill. The wind blew a few pedals away and the title of the book appeared. It shined a light silver before the screen went dark._

_The lights slowly return and infront of the camera was a singular photo of Umbra surrounded by all his friends and family giving the camera a smile._

_[End Intro]_

A few weeks past and no sign of Omega. Team RWBY tried to help out as best they could but couldn't find the Beowolf anywhere even after going through the forest to look for him. Team JNPR were getting desperate asking Umbra and Summer who only shook their heads sadly, after trying to track him down but Omega was surprisingly a hard Grimm to track down. Now it was only a matter of time before someone in Team JNPR snaps.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Omega walked through the dense forest with his head hanging low to the ground. He had no destination in mind it was only clouded with so many thoughts. He was scared, he was alone he missed them but why would they take him back after attacking the one person he promised to protect?

Omega couldn't bare to look at himself. He was truly a monster of humanity. Omega growled angrily before slashing at a tree completely slicing it in two. He could already feel the tears at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall.

The Beowulf brushed the tears away, he shouldn't be crying over this. It was his fault. Omega looked up at the clear blue sky before closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath to clear his head and push away the sadness that resides in him. After he was finished Omega searched for a river to drink from. It took a while but the Grimm found a river. Walking up to it and lowered his maw towards the water. Taking a few gulps of water which was cool and refreshing to the Grimm.

When he finished Omega looked down at the water and saw himself. His eyes weren't the same angry red eyes he was so used to seeing when he was experimented on. What he saw was a pair of dark blue eyes which held happiness, humor and determination that burned much brighter then the rest, but at this moment all he saw was a great sadness that blocked all other emotions.

Omega frowned with the reflection Mimicing his actions. With a small growl he slammed his paw at the reflection causing the water to splash all over the place.

The Grimm took a step back and looked around the area before he spotted Beacon in the distance. He stared at it for a good while before turing away from it and walking away. For some reason whenever he tried to leave and get away from Beacon he couldn't help but worry for June's safety. He wanted to just push it away and leave, never wanting to come back but everytime he tried to leave Omega would find himself staring at Beacon once again and getting more anxious by the minute.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

June awoke with a yawn and groggily opened her eyes. She looked around the room and sighed sadly at seeing no Grimm. She looked at the rest of her Team who looked like they didn't even want to get out of bed.

They all have grown close to Omega he was like the new teammate everyone loved. Pyrrha was never the same after he ran away. She would still be herself but when she was alone, the four time Champion would break down crying where nobody could see her. June figured that out when she saw Pyrrha come back with red, puffy eyes.

While Renny never expressed herself much. Everyone knew she missed Omega just as much as the rest of her team. Renny make act normal and pretend nothing happened but June would wake up in the middle of the night and find Renny still awake staring at the ceiling. That was also the reason she didn't sleep as much judging from the bags under her eyes.

Now finally Nora... words cannot express how depressed she is. And seeing a sad Nora is something nobody wants to see. Nora is someone who always has a smile on her face and her cheerful attitude that always brightened someone's days especially a certain semi stoic Grimm who lived with them. Now wherever we bring Nora there was always a depressing arua around her.

Now June, she was similar to Pyrrha and Renny, keeping to herself and never wanting to show it to others.

The blond huntress in training looked out the window before a fire in her dark blue eyes appeared. She stood up and quickly got dressed in her combat gear. Without a word she left unknown to her the rest of her Team watched her leave.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

June was walking through the forest looking for Omega. Her weapon in hand watching out for any Grimm that wanted to attack her and have her for breakfast.

The Teachers told her to never head towards the Forest without a team, but she didn't care only one thing was on her mind. And that was to get Omega back. Sh- they needed him. He was the missing piece to their puzzle, to keep them whole.

As the huntress walked through the forest she couldn't help but feel like something is watching her. Glancing around she didn't see anything dangerous only trees and more trees. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she continued her walk.

After a while June spotted a clearing which was where they got the chess pieces from initiation. Looking around the area she didn't see any Grimm. June sighed in sadness. She has been look for a few hours but no sign of the armored Grimm anywhere. She knew he was here she can feel it. Others might say he ran away but June and her team will never accept that. Team RWBY along with Summer and Umbra agreed with June that Omega was out there they just had to find him.

June suddenly stiffened when she felt a gush of hot air hit her head. The smell was horrible and it almost made June puke. Slowly turning around and came face to face with the thing behind her. Her eyes widen as her skin turn a ghostly pale. June could only do the most logical thing right now when faced with whatever this thing was.

She screamed.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Omega snapped his neck towards the blood curling scream and his eyes widen cause he knew for a fact that person was someone he knew and deeply cared for.

JUNE!

Without warnings he ran towards the scream. He didn't care if she hated him. Omega made a promise to keep her safe alone with the rest of Team JNPR. He would never forgive himself if they got hurt and he didn't do anything all because he was scared to see them.

He would do anything to keep them safe even if it means to take his own life for their safety. Umbra taught him that much and he looked up to the Beowulf and his determination to keep his pack safe. Omega wanted to be just like that. He heard how much Umbra is willing to go for them.

He wasn't going to lose anyone else and especially not June.

Breaking through the clearing he saw June and her back towards him but what was infront of her caused Omega to stare wide eye at what it was.

It was a Geist but it's body was horribly deformed mixed with Rocks, trees and other materials. But what made Omega stare the most was the blood covering it's entire body. The Grimm swears the Geist was covered in human guts and blood. Cause Omega was familiar to the smell of human blood and that Geist practically reaked of it.

He watched as Geist reached towards June who was frozen in fear. Her body trembling as the grip on her sword lessened and fell to the floor along with her shield.

Omega quickly lunged forward and grabbed June before pulling her away. June was still frozen in fright before she fell back unconscious. Omega quickly checked her over before looking at the Geist who was watching his every move.

"WhY dO yOU sAvE This cHiLd!" The Geist said in a deep and distorted voice. Omega blinked before standing over June protectively.

"She is under my protection and you will not lay a claw on her" Omega heard the Geist chuckle which made the Beowulf wince at how horrible it sounded.

"Aw SO tHiS iS ThE oNe sHE sPEAks oF" there was a pause before the Geist's claws suddenly extended and turned much sharper. "TELl mE tRAitOr HOw WoUlD YoU liKE To DIE!" The Geist said giving the Beowulf a grin that could put most psychotic smiles to shame.

Without a word Omega actived his back cannon and fired a ball of plasma at the Geist who dogged the attack and lunged forward. The Beowulf pushed June further away and dogged the attack. Quickly activating his arm cannon he fired a small ball at the Geist who caught it. Omega simply smirked before the small ball electrocuted the bloody Grimm.

Omega didn't waste his chance and lunged towards the Geist, swiping his claws across it chest which knocked the Giest back from the sheer force of the attack. The Beowulf followed up by slamming the floating Grimm into the ground. Omega was knocked away before he could do anymore damage. Omega was suddenly hit across the face, launching him into a few trees snapping them in half before hitting the ground.

Omega groaned and stood up already feeling the chemicals in his body healing some of the damage. Looking up at the other Grimm who was approaching June. Omega opened his shoulder cannon and fired a mini missile at the Grimm.

The Geist dodge it and looked at Omega with amusement before turning it's attention towards June again. Omega growled and roared out to the Geist.

"FACE ME COWARD, SALEM WANTS ME SO WHY NOT KILL ME NOW!!" That got the Geist's attention. The Grimm turned it's attention to Omega and before the Beowulf could react he was sent flying again by an unexpected force. The smaller Grimm slowly got up, his body aching in pain with cracks all over his armor. His body can only heal a certain amount of damage and what the Geist did was something beyond it capabilities, but at least it numbs the pain.

Suddenly Omega felt something grip his back paw and in a blink of an eye he was lifted in the air and slammed into the ground over and over again. Omega was only able to see the ground closing in on him for a split second before it got dark. His body screamed out in pain feeling like he was facing two teams of fully trained hunters that carried explosives and hammers that are as big as buildings.

"YoU DaRE SPeaK hEr nAme tRAitOr!!" The Geist screeched lifting up Omega who was hanging upside down facing the larger Grimm. But the Beowulf didn't say anything only his dark blue eyes staring right back at it with his masked crack and some black substance dripping off his body from said cracks.

"Boom" Omega croaked out before the Geist's entire chest exploded outwards. The larger Grimm dropped Omega to the ground and stumbled back. It looked down at it chest and saw a large smoking hole where it's chest was.

"How" The only response he got was for Omega to shakingly stand up and stumble past the dying Grimm. "I understand now. You were the one they experimented on they tortured you... but why protect the thing that caused you so much pain?" Omega didn't say anything only got closer to June who was still unconscious. "Answer me traitor" the Geist said but no response. "The Queen will have your head" was it's finally response before fading away.

Omega stood over June and gently nudged her with his snout. She groaned and pushed the Grimm away. The Grimm gave a slight smile before nudging her again. June moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Omega couldn't help but get lost in them he always did like staring into them. He quickly shook his head and when the huntress's vision cleared up she saw a familiar Beowulf. Omega was still scared on how she would react to seeing him. Would she be mad? He didn't know but she was safe and that's all he cared about.

"Omega!" The Grimm was suprised by the sudden hug from the blond female. With a bit of hesitation Omega hugged back while sitting on his hunches. He could feel June tighten her grip around his neck nearly chocking the Grimm "Omega Please come back to Beacon" The Grimm stiffened at her words. "Please, JNPR is falling apart... we need you... I need you" June weeps. The Beowulf froze as his heart started to beat faster. When they separated and looked at each other. Omega gave a simple nod and June couldn't help the smile that split across her face.

_*Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break*_

Omega and June walked towards Beacon. Omega wasn't to sure how the other would react in his returns but seeing June happy... it was worth it. But at the same time he felt stupid for overreacting. Omega sighed and shook his head.

Maybe it was because he was experimented on all his life and became paranoid. So he thought Maybe June would hate him for simply attacking her, but apparently not. The Grimm looked at the blond female and had to think of the reasons why Team JNPR cared so much. But Omega think it's best to not dwell on that.

He really needs to be more social... maybe that was the reason, all the emotions he's been sensing confused him to no end. How did Umbra do this? He never experienced any of this...

Omega looked up and realized they were at Beacon. June looked at Omega and smiled at him before stepping inside. With a bit of hesitation he followed June, eager to see everyone again.

**_AN: Alright, sorry everyone for taking so long, been very lazy recently and my creativity it currently trying to having a show down with my Lazy side._**

**_Plus my motivation seems lacking... so I decided for you guys to give me ideas, that are reasonable. If you want me to follow the RWBY story line... don't expect much because I only watched season 1, 2 and 3 since I heard the rest is complete garbage. Sure it may look better but the story was very bland. So if I follow the story I'm going to mix it up and add some stuff._**

**_Another matter... do you guys want filler storys like Omega's experiments or Umbra's time alone in the forest. If you don't want those thats fine._**

**_Now that's out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see all you guy later._**


End file.
